<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunar Pastime by Laeana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205250">Lunar Pastime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana'>Laeana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Jokes, Cell Phones, Coming Out, Confusion, Cute, Dates, Discovery, Dorks in Love, Drunkenness, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Irony, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Nervousness, New Year's Eve, Party, Plans, Prompt Fill, Random Encounters, Serious, Sharing a Bed, Team Dynamics, Thinking, Video Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>J'ai décidé d'ouvrir un petit recueil supplémentaire où je caserais tous les prompts que j'ai trouvé ...<br/>Ce seront des écrits plutôt courts, sur divers couples, j'espère que vous les apprécierez.</p><p>85 - clone (Alex/George)<br/>86 - frustrated (Lando/Carlos)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Albon &amp; Max Verstappen, Alexander Albon/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Valtteri Bottas/Daniil Kvyat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Charles/Pierre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thinking about us</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Pierre a invité Charles à le rejoindre chez lui pour qu’ils passent un peu de temps ensemble. Peut-être la meilleure ou la pire idée qu’il ait jamais eu selon ce que les personnes peuvent penser. Il l’a donc invité pour qu’ils passent du temps ensemble, comme avant. Si ce n’est que plus rien n’est comme avant.</p><p>Drôle de changement que cet entre-deux où ils flottent entre de simples amis et plus. </p><p>Mais là, allongés dans le noir, à quelques pas l’un de l’autre, puisque Charles a insisté pour qu’ils installent le deuxième matelas dans la même chambre, il a du mal à le supporter.</p><p>Il entend sa respiration légère. Est-ce qu’il est déjà endormi ? Et puis pourquoi se poser cette question ? Quel idiot bon sang. Mais ça le tourmente, si bien qu’il ne peut s’en empêcher.</p><p> </p><p>— Hé, Charles ?</p><p>— Hm ?</p><p> </p><p>Au moins il est réveillé. Bien. Très bien. Ou à moins que ce soit le contraire. Parce qu’il n’aurait pas eu à attendre une réponse.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’on est ?</p><p> </p><p>Le monégasque ne lui répond pas tout de suite et pendant une demi-seconde il se dit qu’il s’est rendormi.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous sommes juste de minuscules flocons vivants sur terre sans savoir pourquoi et de toute façon nos vies n’ont aucun sens.</p><p> </p><p>Mais-</p><p> </p><p>— Je parlais de … peu importe. Bonne nuit.</p><p> </p><p>Il se retourne sur le côté, fermant les yeux et par la même occasion cette conversation. Un peu insatisfait, il goûte l’amertume dans sa bouche.</p><p> </p><p>— Pierre …</p><p> </p><p>Il ne répond pas et ne se retourne pas davantage. Le lit ploie légèrement, signe que Charles vient d’y montrer.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es vexé ?</p><p> </p><p>Il sent la main du plus jeune effleurer son dos et frissonne à ce contact. Totalement.</p><p> </p><p>— Pierre ?</p><p>— Non. Tu devrais dormir maintenant.</p><p> </p><p>Ce à quoi il ne s’attend pas c’est à être basculé sur le côté, retrouvant l’autre pilote à califourchon sur lui. Il sent ses joues s’enflammer et est reconnaissant que les lumières soient éteintes. </p><p>Il sent le souffle de Charles sur ses lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— C’était une blague tu sais.</p><p> </p><p>Ses yeux s’habituent au noir et il peut distinguer vaguement le visage de son ami.</p><p> </p><p>— La vérité c’est que je t’aime beaucoup.</p><p>— Beaucoup ?</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix est rauque.</p><p> </p><p>— Énormément. </p><p> </p><p>Impatient, il amène à lui ces lèvres en appuyant à l’arrière de son cou d’une main. Et là, à s’embrasser dans le noir, il se dit que c’est plus que parfait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lando/Carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Obvious </strong>
</p><hr/><p>C'est juste une petite réception, rien de sérieux il suppose. Plusieurs pilotes réunis, pas de caméra et donc une ambiance parfaitement détendue.</p><p>Max pousse un soupir en voyant au loin Daniel parler avec Esteban. Les deux se voyant bien plus souvent maintenant.</p><p>Une grimace lui échappe et il se détourne de cette vision pour finir par rejoindre Alex proche du banquet. Là, il se saisit d'un verre de vin et l'avale d'un coup sec, ayant besoin de se changer les idées.</p><p>Son coéquipier lui offre un sourire doux, semblant comprendre assez bien ses tracas, avant de rediriger son regard vers autre chose.</p><p>De nature curieux, ou pas en fait, il tourne la tête pour regarder également ce qui se trouve dans son champ de vision.</p><p>Deux imbéciles. Pardon, Lando et Carlos qui se tiennent un peu trop près l'un de l'autre. Le plus jeune rit quasiment à chaque mot que lui sort le plus âgé, totalement charmé et conscient que son partenaire le dévore des yeux. Que c'est évident.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors ... ce qui se passe entre eux deux est supposé être secret ?</p><p>— Difficilement.</p><p> </p><p>Comme il s'y attendait, Alex est totalement, carrément d'accord avec lui. Ne manque plus que George et il suppose qu'il pourrait avoir tous les détails à propos de Lando.</p><p> </p><p>— Les seuls qui ne sont pas au courant que Lando et Carlos s'aiment c'est Lando et Carlos eux-même.</p><p> </p><p>Il grimace.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, vraiment ? Ils ne sont pas ensemble ?</p><p>— Eh bien ... non.</p><p> </p><p>Un rire lui échappe. Rire qui le fait presque s'étouffer avec la nouvelle coupe de vin qu'il vient de saisir et qui entraîne même celui d'Alex avec lui. Ils attirent quelques regards intéressés.</p><p>Dans le lot, il remarque que Daniel les zieute à présent. Il passe lentement son bras autour des épaules du thaïlandais, comme si de rien n'était, et ce dernier ne s'en formalise pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que tu penses qu'on est autorisés à agir ?</p><p> </p><p>Un sourire naïf sur les lèvres de son coéquipier qui semble, d'un coup, drôlement attentif et intéressé.</p><p> </p><p>— Propose ton plan pour voir ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>une alliance Max/Alex pour mettre en couple Carlos et Lando ? :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Max/Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Flirt</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Daniel et Max assis dans un salon. Dans le salon du néerlandais pour être précis. Salon de son appartement à Monaco et pour être honnête il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils font là.</p><p>Dernièrement, leurs échanges par messages se sont accrus, semblant combler l'écart d'une année qui s'est amorcé quand ils n'ont plus été coéquipiers. Il ne comprend pas le soudain intérêt de l'australien à son égard mais ne s'en plaint pas.</p><p>En est ravi pour être honnête.</p><p>Oui, peut-être, peut-être que Max est un petit peu amoureux de Daniel. De ses boucles brunes, de son joli sourire, de ses doux yeux marrons, de son rire, de ...</p><p>Bref. Il a fait ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire quand le plus âgé a commencé étrangement une sorte de flirt avec lui, il a répondu. Oubliant au passage son père mais pour l'instant il le fait passer comme un détail.</p><p>Et l'autre pilote a eu la parfaite, merveilleuse idée que de venir lui rendre visite aujourd'hui même.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as ... un beau visage.</p><p> </p><p>Sa première tentative pour couper le petit silence qui s'est aventuré entre eux.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, je suppose.</p><p> </p><p>Il grimace, frustré de ne pas réussir à communiquer ses émotions correctement.</p><p> </p><p>— Je veux dire ... Un beau visage. Tu as un <em>beau visage.</em></p><p>— Merci ?</p><p> </p><p>Il s'attire le regard confus de Daniel et gémit en enfouissant son visage dans ses paumes de main. Il va mourir de honte, ici et maintenant, quel dommage quand il a encore la vie devant lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh mon dieu ! Je t'en prie, accepte mes tentatives gênantes de flirt sinon je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ...</p><p>— Flirt ?</p><p> </p><p>Le soudain regain d'intérêt du plus âgé ne sent pas forcément bon. Il ne sait pas pourquoi.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu flirtes avec moi, Maxy ?</p><p> </p><p>Il ne sort pas pour autant son visage de ses mains.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n'as rien besoin de faire. Je peux te dire que tu as un beau visage toi aussi et de très jolis yeux bleus qui ont volé mon cœur la première fois que je les aies vus.</p><p> </p><p>Wow.</p><p>Il se sent rougir et relève lentement la tête pour rencontrer le regard brun de l'australien, un brin malicieux mais tendre.</p><p>Puis réalise.</p><p> </p><p>— Attends, quoi ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comme j'aime ce couple bon sang, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Max/Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New Year</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Carlos tourne la tête légèrement. Il n'est pas sûr, en général, que fêter le nouvel an avec les autres soit une bonne idée. Il réchauffe les derniers apéritifs au micro-onde, ces tartines ayant d'abord été chauffés au four mais suite à un retard d'une demi-heure, merci Lewis et Sebastian et non on ne veut pas savoir ce que vous faisiez pour que vos vêtements soient dans un tel état, il a dû les remettre au chaud.</p><p>Il soupire, son joli salon, arrangé pour l'occasion, est dans un salle état. Mais le sourire, le sourire sur les lèvres de Lando suffit amplement à le satisfaire.</p><p>La cuisine, ouverte sur le salon, le laisse avoir une large vue sur tout ce qui s'y passe. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas laissé les autres pilotes, ses amis, seuls dans sa maison.</p><p> </p><p>— -2, 1 ! Joyeux nouvel an !</p><p> </p><p>Son micro-onde s'arrête avec un joyeux "ding". Quand il se retourne, il trouve Max et Daniel en train de s'embrasser. Un soupir passe ses lèvres, il est tellement, tellement exaspéré.</p><p> </p><p>— Les gars, il n'est pas encore minuit. Arrêtez de faire ça à chaque fois que le micro-onde s'éteint bon sang !</p><p> </p><p>Max se détache, les lèvres rougies par les nombreux baisers, restant dans les bras de son bien-aimé avec un certain plaisir, sans vergogne.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu sais qu'ils ne laisseraient jamais de côté une occasion pour s'embrasser.</p><p> </p><p>La voix le surprend. Lando est appuyé dans la chambranle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, le petit collier en or que Carlos lui a offert pour Noël pendant négligemment à son cou. Daniel rit.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne peux pas te contredire sur ce point. Tu m'as pardonné d'ailleurs, Maxy ?</p><p>— Ça reste à voir dans la suite de la soirée, Dan. Tout est encore possible.</p><p> </p><p>Et le néerlandais bat des cils presque innocemment alors que l'australien déglutit, semblant considérer l'offre.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as besoin d'aide pour ramener les plats, Carlos ?</p><p> </p><p>Lando s'est glissé à ses côtés, un sourire sur le visage. Il sent son coeur battre et pourtant ça ressemble à leur quotidien. Quand ils cuisinent ensemble tous les deux.</p><p> </p><p>— Je veux bien, mi amor.</p><p> </p><p>Ils laissent la cuisine, les bras chargés de leurs mets, laissant un Max et Daniel discutant de leurs préliminaires. Il espère seulement qu'ils ne feront rien dans sa maison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>un peu de douceur dans ces temps ennuyeux ... quoi de mieux que du Carlos/Lando accompagné de Maxiel ? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Carlos/Lando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Let's play!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lando est en train de jouer à Pokémon Go. Pas par pur intérêt, bien sûr que non. La plupart des gens ont déjà arrêté d'y jouer, ont passé de mode. Mais il s'est fait défié par l'un de ses cousins et ne compte pas perdre.</p><p>Il n'aime pas tellement perdre en vérité.</p><p>Carlos n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps avant d'être au courant de sa nouvelle "passion". Et avant de se moquer de lui bien évidemment.</p><p>Il a laissé ces moqueries couler parce qu'il ne faisait que ça par simple challenge, pas par un plaisir personnel. Il préfère jouer sur ordi ou console de toute façon et, non, il ne se cherche pas du tout des excuses.</p><p>Le pilote espagnol, et accessoirement son petit-ami mais c'est des détails dont il est un peu trop fier bref, continue de le charrier tous les jours et il essaie d'être plus discret quand il joue.</p><p>Cela ne marche pas vraiment.</p><p>Il doit sécher le jeu et faire atteindre à ses pokémons un level suffisamment élevé pour pouvoir battre son cousin. Alors il s'entraîne, bout par bout.</p><p>Ils traînent dans les rues, faisant du shopping à Madrid. Encore une fois, il est extrêmement contente de pouvoir passer un peu de temps, à la normale, avec celui qu'il aime.</p><p>(Il a quand même sorti son téléphone juste pour voir.)</p><p>Du coin de l'oeil, il regarde son petit-ami. Peut-être qu'il peut se jouer de lui aussi ... ça vaut le coup d'essai ! Il lève son téléphone en l'air et joue l'effet de la surprise.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh ! Il y a un pokémon rare, ne bouge pas !</p><p>— Q-Quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>Carlos se fige, surpris. Faisant également ce qu'il lui a demandé pour le coup. Il dissimule un sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais l'attraper. Ne bouge pas.</p><p> </p><p>Il contourne son espagnol soigneusement, tenant son téléphone toujours droit devant lui, et dès qu'il se trouve hors du champ de vision, il le baisse et vient enrouler ses bras autour de son compagnon.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!</p><p> </p><p>Il prend une profonde respiration.</p><p> </p><p>— On y est ! Je l'ai attrapé ! J'ai attrapé le plus mignon des pokémons !</p><p> </p><p>Carlos fait à ce moment-là une moue partagé entre incompréhension, incrédulité et surprise. Une mine qui le fait bien vite rire. Il n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde.</p><p>Il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour que le plus âgé le rejoigne dans son fou-rire, se retournant par la même occasion.</p><p>Il doit dire qu'il est content que la rue soit déserte, qu'il n'y ait aucune personne susceptible de les prendre en photo. Pas de paparazzis.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais tu sais, corazon, je pense que tu as tort.</p><p> </p><p>Il relève la tête, intrigué.</p><p>Et Carlos, à ce moment-là, le prend à son tour dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Là, j'ai attrapé le plus mignon des pokémons.</p><p> </p><p>Il cligne des yeux puis sent ses joues s'enflammer en réalisant ce que vient de dire son petit-ami.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>petite anecdote : au moment de la mode de pokemon go, mon téléphone n'a jamais voulu le télécharger et je n'y ai donc jamais joué. L'histoire de ma vie : la malchance. Mais sinon un peu de fluff sur ce ship ... :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sebastian/Lewis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Party</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Sebastian peut avouer qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas venir à cette ... appelons ça une fête, ce sera plus simple pour la suite, à cette fête donc.</p><p>Un peu beaucoup de pilotes présents plus de l'alcool est égal à un mauvais cocktail. La musique est forte, très forte, trop forte. Et d'assez mauvais goût. Noyé dans le son, il ne peut même pas reconnaître la langue. C'est pour dire.</p><p>A quelques pas de là, Lewis se déhanche sur la piste comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Il suppose que sa défaite au bière-pong plus les shots qu'il s'est enfilé y sont pour quelque chose. Bien qu'il aurait tendance à penser que le britannique est un bon danseur et, pour le coup, un régal pour les yeux.</p><p>Mais quand il voit le plus âgé se retourner vers le bar pour accéder de nouveau à l'alcool, il se dit qu'il vaut peut-être mieux éviter le coma éthylique.</p><p>D'une main experte, il attrape l'avant-bras de l'autre pilote et l'éloigne un peu.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as assez bu comme ça, Lew.</p><p> </p><p>Ce dernier ne répond pas tout de suite, le fixant intensément, un peu dans le vide.</p><p> </p><p>— Allez viens, on va te ramener à la maison.</p><p>— J'y suis déjà.</p><p> </p><p>Il peut entendre l'accent ressortir plus marqué de d'habitude. C'est mignon, bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement lucide.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p>— Je suis avec toi après tout.</p><p> </p><p>Cette phrase le laisse bouche bée pendant quelques instants et il sent ses joues chauffer. Pas à cause de l'alcool, ça c'est sûr.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ... je ...</p><p> </p><p>Il est foutu.</p><p>Lewis a un sourire ravi et l'entraîne sur un canapé où il se blottit soigneusement contre lui.</p><p>Il est foutu et maintenant bloqué.</p><p>Génial, bravo Sebastian, grosse détermination.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>je les avais pas encore abordé ici donc voilà, c'est fait ! En écrivant j'ai fait des ships sur lesquels je n'avais pas encore écrits (ça existe) ou des paires ... j'espère que vous avez apprécié!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Max/Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coming out</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris ? Bon dieu. Max continue à se dire que c'est une erreur, une terrible erreur et, en même temps, c'est la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais prise de toute sa vie. Ça et épouser Daniel c'est sûr.</p><p>Les échos d'une voix autoritaire se répercutent à son oreille. Celle de son père, toujours. Une emprise si forte sur lui qu'il a toujours dû mal à y réchapper, à ses dernières menaces qu'il a proféré quand il a découvert la vérité.</p><p>Il a toujours du mal à ne pas se réveiller la nuit, en sueur, en pleurs, en se souvenant de la douleur, de la violence, de la solitude, et à se calmer en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui.</p><p>Une voix, plus douce, qui lui murmure que tout va bien maintenant, qu'il est en sécurité et que plus personne ne lui fera de mal.</p><p>Daniel est son ange-gardien.</p><p>Il voit la vie autrement maintenant. Sous un autre jour. Il réapprend à aimer et à s'aimer, il réapprend à vivre. Il se trouve chanceux tous les jours que l'australien l'ai aimé autant qu'il l'a fait.</p><p>Un miracle, comme il en arrive peu.</p><p>Ou du moins un miracle à ses yeux. Il pense toujours qu'il ne mérite pas ce genre de choses.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne sois pas nerveux. Je serais avec toi tout du long.</p><p> </p><p>Il jette un regard à Daniel, confus.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne suis pas nerveux. Qui a dit que j'étais nerveux ?</p><p> </p><p>Cela tire un sourire à son promis qui passe distraitement une main dans ses boucles, dans un vague espoir de les réarranger.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as tenu ma main d'une poigne de fer ces trente dernières minutes et ne l'a pas lâché une seule fois.</p><p> </p><p>Il cligne des yeux, avant de remarquer que, effectivement, dans un tic nerveux, il s'était emparé de la main de son compagnon, essayant de se relaxer.</p><p> </p><p>— Comme je l'ai dit, je serais avec toi tout du long. Ca ira, ce n'est pas grand-chose.</p><p>— Pas grand-chose ?</p><p> </p><p>Il sent la panique grimper à grande échelle dans sa gorge et tente de respirer à pleins poumons pour se calmer. Ses murmures passent à peine ses lèvres tant ses dents sont serrées.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est un coming-out, Dan. Ce n'est pas pas grand-chose.</p><p>— Je sais, Maxy.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel se tourne vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une fluidité étonnante. Ce geste le fait se figer avant que ses pommettes ne prennent une légère teinte rosée.</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais Maxy et je suis avec toi. On y va ensemble, je ne te laisserais pas tomber, d'accord ?</p><p> </p><p>Hébété, il ne remarque même pas que l'australien l'emmène sur scène.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>je suis si faible devant ce ship, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Il y a tellement de prompts qui pourraient leur correspondre en même temps xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Daniil/Valtteri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Irony</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Parfois Pierre en a assez de Daniil.</p><p>C'est un coéquipier attentionné, un ami sympathique et presque une sorte de frère pour lui. Ils ont des moments de cohésion où leur entente est plus que jamais soulignée ... Mais.</p><p>Mais il se trouve que parfois des petits détails, des choses sûrement minuscules peuvent se glisser chez des personnes et nous donner envie de leur arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère.</p><p>Dany ronfle. Beaucoup. Trop souvent.</p><p>Ils ne sont pas en chambres communes tout le temps mais quand ça arrive, il a besoin de boules-caisses car oubli = insomnie.</p><p>Dany est doué en musique. Même dans les mauvaises situations.</p><p>Tout ce qu'il peut dire pour résumer sa situation serait : non Dany, je n'ai pas besoin d'une chanson de réconfort, je suis en pls là je suis malade !</p><p>Dany a parfois des blagues de mauvais goût. Encore une fois, même dans les mauvaises situations.</p><p>Le lendemain de son retour à Toro Rosso, encore trop récent à son esprit, il s'en est tapé au moins dix facile.</p><p> </p><p>— Que Dieu aide quiconque qui finit par sortir avec Dany.</p><p> </p><p>C'est ce qu'il marmonne alors qu'il ramasse ses affaires.</p><p> </p><p>— Je sors avec Dany.</p><p> </p><p>Il relève la tête, intrigué. Valtteri, sac sur l'épaule, se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il hausse les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>— Toutes mes condoléances.</p><p>— Val, est-ce que tu pourrais- oh Pierre.</p><p> </p><p>Son coéquipier semble surpris de le voir. N'a-t-il même plus le droit de se changer dans ce monde cruel ? Il lève les yeux au ciel</p><p> </p><p>— Je suppose que je vais y aller. Bon date, Dany.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne loupe pas la légère rougeur sur les pommettes de son camarade.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>c'est un ship assez peu utilisé et donc assez rafraîchissant. Quoique je ne me lasse pas d'écrire sur la F1 en général mais je sais que peu écrive sur eux, alors ça fait toujours plaisir ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pierre/Charles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Oops?</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, qu'une des salles privées du stand Ferrari n'est pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour faire l'amour, certes.</p><p>Pierre était contre au début, excessivement contre. Mais la bouche taquine de Charles s'est plaquée contre la sienne, ayant vite fait de le faire taire et il s'était laissé entraîner et avait attrapé son compagnon par la taille.</p><p>Leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres, mains à la découverte de leurs corps. Ils se sont débarrassés de leurs hauts et il s'est senti heureux qu'il ne soit pas dans leurs combinaisons, que la journée soit bel et bien finie.</p><p>Il a retracé le torse de son amant à coup de langue, prenant le temps d'effleurer ses jolis abdos avant de commencer à descendre plus bas.</p><p>Puis s'est figé.</p><p>Car la poignée de porte venait de bouger. Comme le propriétaire a pris son temps pour l'ouvrir, il a eu le temps de se dégager, attrapant à la va-vite son haut.</p><p>Et Sebastian, entrant dans la pièce, hausse un sourcil, clairement peu dupe.</p><p>Si Pierre n'était pas aussi gêné, il enverrait presque un regard de reproche à Charles pour lui signifier qu'il avait raison en pensant que c'était dangereux.</p><p> </p><p>— On est juste ...</p><p> </p><p>Le monégasque commence et il suit, disant la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.</p><p> </p><p>— En train de travailler.</p><p>— Oui ! On travaille ensemble ... séparément ...</p><p>— Alors comme ça vous travaillez tous les deux sans vos vêtements ?</p><p> </p><p>Et là, Charles se fige, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, les joues qui virent au rouge. Il se sent devenir écarlate aussi et un rire embarrassé sort de ses lèvres.</p><p>Sebastian lève alors les yeux au ciel, grommelant quelque chose comme : les jeunes de nos jours, et se détourne, revenant sur ses pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Finissez votre travail ou peu importe ce que vous faites rapidement ou retournez à l'hôtel. Une chambre serait peut-être mieux.</p><p> </p><p>Puis il part.</p><p>Pierre se retourne vers son petit-ami qui semble regagner son orgueil et sa fougue car il vient plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes de nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>— Pour une fois je suis d'accord Charlie. On retourne à l'hôtel.</p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p>— Tu veux vraiment te faire découvrir par quelqu'un d'autre et devoir exprimer aussi hasardeusement la situation ?</p><p> </p><p>Le monégasque se mord l'intérieur de la joue.</p><p> </p><p>— Allez mon amour, que je puisse prendre soin de toi correctement.</p><p> </p><p>Charles ne répond pas mais lui tend la main avec un regard de biche. Un sourire se glisse sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'en saisit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>je pense que ce serait la situation la plus risible ET gênante en même temps franchement. Pourquoi pas un double post aujourd'hui ? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Esteban/Lance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jealousy</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Il n'est pas secret que Daniel est quelqu'un d'assez amical. Aussi quand Esteban devient son coéquipier, ils s'entendent bien tout de suite. Il n'a pas vraiment à se soucier de comment l'australien se conduit, suit juste le courant.</p><p>Le truc c'est que Esteban a un petit-ami. Depuis un peu plus d'un an et ce petit-ami c'est Lance. Lance n'est généralement pas jaloux.</p><p>Mais Daniel est tactile.</p><p>Le français a du mal, vraiment du mal à rassurer son compagnon face à ce personnage exubérant. Cependant lui, ne déteste pas l'autre pilote Renault, l'apprécie même.</p><p>La vie n'est pas facile tous les jours. Apparemment. Il n'aurait pas dû signer pour avoir un copain en formule 1 également.</p><p>Bref.</p><p>Son costume semble presque peser lourd. Daniel lui a lancé quelques blagues pour le détendre qui ont fait effet. Trop de monde. Mais il peut voir Lance de l'autre côté.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, je vois que tu vas atterrir entre de bonnes mains. Je vais te laisser.</p><p> </p><p>— Enfin !</p><p> </p><p>— Ne dis pas ça, tu brises mon pauvre petit cœur ... Bon, à plus tard !</p><p> </p><p>L'australien dépose un baiser sur sa main avant de le lui envoyer avec un clin d'œil audacieux, amusé.</p><p>Ce à quoi Esteban s'attend moins, lui, c'est que Lance s'interpose, se saisit du "baiser", et le jette par terre.</p><p>Avant de lancer un regard noir à Daniel et de déposer un vrai baiser sur ses lèvres.</p><p>Un gémissement de stupeur lui échappe alors que son petit-ami se retire, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.</p><p>Mais Daniel ne leur prête déjà plus attention, trop engagé dans une conversation avec Max et Charles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comme il est assez court, mais que j'introduis quand même un couple sur lequel je n'ai jamais écrit ! J'ai commencé à lire les fics sur eux récemment et je les trouve assez cute ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lando/Carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Une petite suite pour shipintheisland ! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Obvious part 2</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Quand Max et Alex ont proposé de sortir en boîte de nuit, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'ils imaginaient. Ils ont pensé s'amuser et pouvoir pousser les deux pilotes McLaren l'un vers l'autre, faire d'une pierre deux coups quoi.</p><p>Max a failli désespérer devant sa garde robe et c'est finalement Alex qui lui offre des conseils. C'est parti pour des vêtements près du corps, "pour séduire un certain australien" lui a dit le thaïlandais.</p><p>Il se mord la lèvre, aimerait que tout soit si simple et que, comme son coéquipier, il soit casé et en couple et n'ait pas à se soucier de ce genre de fabulations. Oui, il n'est pas aveugle, il sait bien que ce dernier sort avec George. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.</p><p>Brefffff.</p><p>Il a décidé d'essayer de s'en soucier le moins possible. Lui et Alex ont poussé Lando à aller sur la piste de danse et, bien que mal à l'aise, celui-ci avait fini par se lâcher.</p><p>Ils se sont attendus à ce que Carlos, finalement poussé par sa jalousie très, très, très apparente, vienne récupérer le plus jeune. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'espagnol enchaînerait les verres les uns après les autres.</p><p>Quelle catastrophe. Il échange un regard avec le thaïlandais qui grimace, il s'arrête presque de danser quand il sent des mains se poser sur ses hanches. Il hausse un sourcil et quand il se retourne, il trouve Daniel qui lui offre un regard intense, sombre, possessif. Euh ...</p><p>Quand Lando regarde autour de lui, il remarque que Alex et Max se sont évanouis du dancefloor. Bizarre ? Il revient vers la table où sont la plupart des pilotes mais ne les trouvent pas pour autant. Par contre son coéquipier est bel et bien là. Il s'assoie à ses côtés, c'est le plus important à ses yeux après tout.</p><p> </p><p>— <em>T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu étais beau ?</em></p><p> </p><p>De ... l'espagnol. C'est de l'espagnol. Et il n'est vraiment pas bilingue, ne comprend pas un mot de ce que Carlos est en train de dire.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire.</p><p>— <em>Tes yeux me rappellent le soleil passant à travers un verre de whisky, plus magnifiques que tout ce qui peut être vu !</em></p><p> </p><p>Il cligne des yeux. Il a entendu quelque chose comme "whisky" mais c'est vraiment tout. Il n'avait jamais vu le plus âgé bourré. Pas encore.</p><p> </p><p>— Vraiment, Carlos, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis !</p><p>— Putain, je t'aime, toi, Lanno.</p><p> </p><p>De l'anglais, de nouveau ! Attend. Il sent ses joues chauffer. Ce n'est quand même pas ce qu'il pense ? Il n'a pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions que l'espagnol se saisit de son visage et vient l'embrasser profondément.</p><p>Avant de s'effondrer sur lui, endormi.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout va bien, Lando ?</p><p> </p><p>Il lève la tête pour trouver Charles et Pierre qui le regardent avec inquiétude. Un petit sourire vient se poser sur ses lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, oui ! Je pense que je vais le ramener à l'hôtel.</p><p>— Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? puisqu'on loge au même endroit.</p><p> </p><p>Lando accepte volontiers l'offre d'Esteban, pas sûr qu'il aurait pu porter Carlos tout seul de toute façon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>je devais faire une suite en dévoilant le "plan" de Max et Alex ... j'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas ! je vais peut-être partir sur une publi de deux par jours si j'arrive à tenir le rythme xDD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Kevin/Nico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Boredom</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Nico s'ennuie. Et il en faut beaucoup pour qu'il s'ennuie quand même. Mais Kevin est en train de travailler des dossiers quelconques et lui en crève d'ennui. Et de manque d'attention.</p><p>Ils n'ont jamais eu la relation la plus saine qui soit. Qu'attendre d'une relation qui débute sur de la rivalité, du manque de confiance et des insultes ?</p><p>Ils ont fait en sorte que ça marche d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être est-ce le hasard qui les a réuni ensemble. Mais ils ont été là au bon moment l'un pour l'autre. Dans les moments difficiles et au final ce n'est pas si mal qu'ils soient tous les deux. Ce n'est vraiment pas si mal.</p><p>Ils ont leur petit routine jour après jour. Ils s'aiment et leur amour va de pair avec leur haine. Ils se détestent aussi. C'est difficile, même après tout ce temps, de définir ce qu'ils représentent.</p><p>Amour passionnel ou haine controversé ?</p><p>Un peu des deux, il en a peur. Il voudrait que rien ne change, il voudrait que tout reste pareil. Des dîners romantiques aux engueulades matinales. Tout.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux entendre une blague ?</p><p>— Pas vraiment.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin a à peine relevé à peine ses jolis yeux bleus de son ordinateur.</p><p> </p><p>— S'il te plaît ?</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois il fait en sorte que leurs regards se croisent proprement et offre même à son compagnon un petit sourire en coin qu'il sait qu'il adore. Ce dernier déglutit avant de grommeler :</p><p> </p><p>— OK. Vas-y.</p><p> </p><p>Il exulte. Considérant cela comme une petite victoire. Dans ce genre de quotidien on ne sait jamais quels combats on va mener.</p><p> </p><p>— Toc Toc ?</p><p>— Entrez.</p><p> </p><p>Le choc s'affiche sur son visage tandis que le danois se moque ouvertement de la tête qu'il fait. Nico se renfrogne aussitôt.</p><p> </p><p>— Je te déteste.</p><p>— Non, ce n'est pas vrai.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin dépose son ordinateur sur la table basse et s'avance jusqu'à lui, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas vrai, répète-t-il. Tu m'aimes.</p><p> </p><p>Il se sent fondre dans ce regard profond, si profond. Il ne peut définitivement pas résister à ces iris qui s'enflamment sous le coup de la colère et qui s'adoucissent dans des moments tels que celui-ci.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui.</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix est un peu rauque.</p><p> </p><p>— Je t'aime, Kev.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comment faire ce petit recueil sans passer par ce ship ? La question se pose toujours et je dois dire que je n'y arrive pas !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lando/Carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sensitive</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Les mains de Carlos glissent sous son corps. Lando a toujours trouvé le plus âgé très doué de ses mains et, bon dieu, sait tout ce qu'ils ont fait avec ses mains. Enfin. Ils sont ensemble depuis moins d'un an et il est toujours plein d'insécurités à ce sujet. Il a toujours peur que l'espagnol se laisse de lui et de ses hésitations et de ses peurs.</p><p>Ils échangent un autre baiser enflammé. Il mordille la lèvre de son compagnon en essayant de rester à peu près calme. Si les touches de son partenaire lui font un certain effet, il a un problème. Un gros problème.</p><p>Il est très, très chatouilleux.</p><p>Carlos s'en est déjà rendu compte au fil du temps passé ensemble mais ne s'en souvient certainement pas lorsqu'ils se trouvent dans ce genre de moment.</p><p>Les doigts de son coéquipier voguent le long de ses côtes et c'en est presque trop. Il frissonne et doit se mordre la lèvre pour essayer de ne pas gâcher l'instant présent.</p><p>Un léger, très léger, gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche. Mélangé à un rire. Carlos s'arrête et lui lance un regard intrigué. Et soudainement, son self-control s'effondre.</p><p> </p><p>— D-Désolé ... c'est juste ...</p><p> </p><p>Il essaye de reprendre son souffle, un fou-rire incroyable le prenant à la gorge. Il en a presque mal aux abdos et doit se recroqueviller pour essayer de se calmer, se libérant de la prise de son petit-ami.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh mon dieu, je ne vais pas ... réussir à m'arrêter.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu rigoles, cabrón ?</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant, Carlos a vraiment l'air sérieux. Il essuie les larmes qui ont commencé à perler aux coins de ses yeux et se relève sur ses coudes, offrant un regard presque provocateur à son compagnon, masqué par un faux-semblant d'innocence.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis désolé ... mi amor ? Tu sais, je suis très chatouilleux. Ce n'est pas du tout contre toi. Je t'aime, s'il te plaît, reviens ?</p><p> </p><p>Lando cligne des yeux doucement et son espagnol laisse échapper un grognement empli de frustration.</p><p> </p><p>— Dios mios ! Tu me mèneras à ma perte un de ces jours.</p><p> </p><p>Mais les lèvres de son petit-ami retrouvent quand même les siennes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Plutôt amusant à imaginer. Ne sont-ils pas une paire adorable tous les deux ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Charles/Pierre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Exams</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Quiconque décrivait Charles comme quelqu'un de totalement zen avait, vraisemblablement, tort. Et Pierre tire ce constat pour avoir sur le CV une dizaine année d'amitié et deux ans de relation amoureuse avec le-dit.</p><p>Il aime son bel et tendre, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Il sait bien comment prendre soin de lui. Ils se sont déjà retrouvés dans ce genre de situation, l'un comme l'autre, ce n'est jamais qu'un jour de plus dans leur routine.</p><p>Les examens finaux approchent.</p><p>Habituellement, ils évitent de trop se voir pendant ce genre de période. L'un comme l'autre devienne électriques, irascibles et invivables, ayant leurs propres insécurités et besoins; ça peut éclater comme un orage entre eux.</p><p>Ils ont déjà tenté et ont eu des disputes un peu trop violentes. Au point où ils auraient pu rompre ou en venir aux coups.</p><p>Mais là, Pierre ne se voyait pas abandonner son petit-ami une fois de plus. Il sait qu'il doit être présent pour lui. Alors il est là. Avec son copain à bout de nerfs, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes et de tuer quelqu'un. Lui sûrement.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que tu peux me faire une faveur et te taire ? J'ai besoin de trouver la solution de cet exercice et tu n'aides pas en citant des répliques Disney en ce moment crucial !</p><p> </p><p>Il n'a cité Disney qu'une seule fois, pour sa défense.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, au moins avec une bouche fermée, je peux faire ça.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'avance jusqu'à là où son petit-ami est nonchalamment assis, se saisit de son menton et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Charles, surpris, s'étouffe un peu mais profite pleinement du baiser.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as besoin de respirer d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer.</p><p> </p><p>Il se rapproche encore un peu et prend cette fois son monégasque dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Le plus jeune s'enfonce à son tour dans l'étreinte, calant son visage dans son cou.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé.</p><p> </p><p>Il passe une main dans ses cheveux doucement.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas grave, Charlie. Je suis là pour ça.</p><p>— Non ... Je ne veux pas que notre relation en souffre. Je t'aime.</p><p>— Je sais bien, mon cœur. Je t'aime aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Il sent Charles se détendre au fur et à mesure contre lui et sourit. Il est quand même content d'être venu au final. Il doit bien prendre soin de lui à son tour. Un relais perpétuel entre eux-deux.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, on s'y met à ces révisions ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Une relation d'interdépendance et pourtant un amour assez fort pour outrepasser les obstacles ... je chéris fort tous ces ships de f1 en tout cas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. George/Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Betrayal</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Juste une autre journée tranquillement. Lando peut traîner avec Alex et George, il ne demande rien de plus. L'appartement qui a accueilli leur petite soirée est sien, il grimace en voyant ce qu'il va avoir à nettoyer. Heureusement que son ami thaïlandais a une certaine conscience de soi et a déjà préparé le terrain.</p><p> </p><p>— Un café ou ...?</p><p>— On va probablement y aller assez vite; je suis sûr que tu es impatient d'appeler Carlos.</p><p>— Je ne vais pas ... euh ... quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>Il ne nie pas qu'il n'a pas eu l'idée. Mais il n'est pas dépendant non plus du plus âgé, il peut se passer de le voir pendant quelques jours.</p><p>A contre-cœur certes.</p><p> </p><p>— Bref. Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ?</p><p>— J'ai un rendez-vous.</p><p>— Moi aussi.</p><p>— Avec qui ?</p><p> </p><p>Ses deux meilleurs amis se taisent. D'ici, il peut voir les joues de George légèrement rouges et Alex qui baisse les yeux, l'air gêné.</p><p>Il cligne des yeux quelques instants avant de comprendre.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh ... Ooooooooh !</p><p>— ...Oui.</p><p>— Attendez quoi ? Mais quand ? Et comment ça vous ne m'avez pas mis au courant ?</p><p>— Ça s'est fait ...</p><p>— Tout seul.</p><p> </p><p>Ils complètent les phrases l'un de l'autre maintenant, c'est adorable ! Il a des étoiles dans les yeux. Il a toujours su que les deux plus âgés se tournaient autour mais pas que c'était enfin fait !</p><p> </p><p>— Non non non ! Vous me devez des détails, vous me devez-</p><p>— Tu as vu l'heure, Alex ? On va être en retard.</p><p>— Oh oui c'est vrai. Bon à plus tard Lando !</p><p>— Revenez ici ! Vous ne partirez pas avant de-</p><p> </p><p>On lui claque la porte au nez.</p><p>Tant pis, il va aller pleurer au téléphone la trahison de ses deux amis avec un certain espagnol.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Il ne manquait plus qu'eux au recueil, non ? Je crois que c'est le premier vrai écrit que je leur consacre et probablement pas le seul bien heureusement.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Valtteri/Daniil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>If he only knew</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Il y a eu des moments plus difficiles. Des hauts et des bas dans leur relation. Ensemble et séparément. Valtteri pense déjà que le divorce a été éreintant, déroutant, affreux à vivre.</p><p>Il sait moins comment cela s'est passé du côté du russe. Ils n'en ont pas vraiment parlé, préférant le silence à des échos trop forts et impersonnels. Se supporter mutuellement, supporter un fardeau à deux.</p><p>Étrange mais pas désagréable.</p><p>Se sentir donc moins seul d'une certaine façon. Ils se sont aimés de cette façon, compréhension et patience. Attente de la guérison, attente qu'une cicatrice de plus se referme.</p><p>Ils se sont créés des petites routines ensemble. De temps à autre se voir, vivre l'un chez l'autre, préparer deux tasses de café au lieu d'une, faire une place sur le lit (trop grand), se réveiller l'un contre l'autre, faire des exercices, manger ensemble.</p><p>Des petits détails.</p><p>Ils se trouvent chez lui, leurs jambes paresseusement enlacées l'une contre l'autre, à laisser le temps filer. Son téléphone vibre.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai oublié que Lewis devait venir, on a quelques trucs à régler. Ça ne te dérange pas ?</p><p> </p><p>Daniil hausse les épaules. De toute façon de le britannique est au courant, ils ne se cachent pas après tout. Il se dégage doucement de leur étreinte, laissant sa main traîner quelques instants sur la joue de son compagnon. Il en tire un regard doux, affectueux.</p><p>Quand Lewis entre dans l'appartement, ils restent à discuter et à travailler pendant quelques temps, peut-être plus d'une heure.</p><p>Daniil passe derrière eux, prépare deux tasses qu'il dépose devant lui et leur invité. Il lui sourit pour le remercier.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ferais littéralement n'importe quoi pour que vous vous mariez ensemble.</p><p> </p><p>C'est ce que Lewis leur dit, comme une blague bien sûr, mais ...</p><p> </p><p>Valtteri sourit distraitement, Daniil de l'autre côté a la même expression. Ils ont été réticents au début mais finalement ... une petit bague à son doigt.</p><p>Si Lewis savait ... si Lewis savait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Encore ce ship rare ! Ils valent de l'or, je crois que je l'ai déjà dit ? Bref, c'est toujours un plaisir de les imaginer ensemble.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lando/Carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sick</strong>
</p><hr/><p>C'était un mauvais jour. Un très, très, très mauvais jour et Lando n'exagérait même pas en disant cela. Premièrement, il s'est réveillé à moitié malade, en plus il faisait gris dehors. Vraiment gris.</p><p>Autre point négatif, il y a eu une panne de courant dans la matinée et il n'a donc plus de chauffage et meurt actuellement de froid en attendant que ce soit réparé.</p><p>Sa télé ne marche pas, son ordinateur n'a plus de batterie. Il veut mourir. Il a déjà partagé sa situation sur Instagram à coup de posts de lui enroulé dans son sweat à capuches avec des légendes telles que "sauvez-moi" ou encore "je suis maudit".</p><p>Il se blottit un peu plus profondément dans ses couvertures, se demandant comment il va pouvoir survivre face à de telles conditions quand il entend sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.</p><p>... Il est sûr d'avoir fermé sa porte à clé. Plus que sûr. Il a déjà vérifié deux fois. Alors comment se fait-il qu'on soit entré ? Un cambrioleur ?</p><p>Il gémit en se défaisant de sa couette et en rencontrant le froid. Mais il préférerait éviter de finir assassiné dans son lit.</p><p>Dans le salon, il s'arrête.</p><p>— Carlos ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?</p><p>— Tu m'as donné les clés, cabrón. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?</p><p>— Si mais je ... tu ne réponds pas à ma question ?</p><p>— Tu m'as semblé si plein de désespoir que j'ai voulu te rendre visite.</p><p>Il relève le regard pour trouver celui brun, doux de son coéquipier si proprement habillé d'un pull en laine crème et d'un jean noir. Tandis que lui, les cheveux en bataille, semble avoir dormir à peine plus d'une heure. La différence de la génétique, une telle injustice.</p><p>— C'est ... sympa.</p><p>— Tu pourrais avoir une réaction plus prononcée.</p><p>— Je vais retourner me coucher.</p><p>— D'acco- Quoi ?</p><p>Il récupère le plaid tombé au sol, le remet sur ses épaules et retourne d'un bon pas vers sa chambre. Vers la chaleur. Carlos le suit de près et s'arrête dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte, le regardant s'allonger.</p><p>— Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide ? Ou ... enfin, je ne sais pas ...</p><p>— Non.</p><p>L'espagnol lui lance un regard choqué. Il n'a pas assez chaud. Il se débat quelques instants avec les couvertures avant de soupirer.</p><p>— A réflexion, tu peux m'aider. Viens ici.</p><p>Carlos ne réfléchit pas plus et acquiesce, venant se placer sur le côté du lit. Lando vient immédiatement se blottir contre lui, ramenant son corps au plus près de l'espagnol qui se fige.</p><p>— L-Lanno ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lando ?</p><p>— Ai froid.</p><p>Et avec un soupir, cette fois satisfait, il ferme les yeux. Son coéquipier a les joues rouges, gêné, mais en remarquant bel et bien que le plus jeune ne bougera pas, il esquisse un sourire et se détend à son tour, resserrant la prise qu'il a sur l'autre garçon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un Lando malade et seul et triste ... et un Carlos à la rescousse. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Lewis/Sebastian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Piano</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Sebastian est appuyé contre le piano à queue, la tête penchée alors qu'il savoure la musique qui s'en échappe. Lewis, majestueux, semble avoir les doigts qui volent au-dessus des touches.</p><p>Un moment qui semble intime, figé dans le temps. Il peut dire qu'il est impressionné par sa gestuelle, impressionné par son talent, impressionné par lui tout simplement.</p><p>Il l'aime. C'est une évidence qui saute un peu plus aux yeux chaque jour et s'il n'en dit rien il n'en pense pas moins.</p><p>Les dernières notes résonnent et un sourire vient se poser sur ses lèvres, applaudissant lentement. Un rire s'échappe de sa gorge, quand il a demandé au britannique de lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.</p><p> </p><p>— Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire, bon sang !</p><p>— Rassembler mon courage et te demander à sortir avec moi.</p><p> </p><p>Le silence tombe immédiatement sur la pièce. Lewis baisse les yeux sur ses doigts restés figés sur les touches. Son sourire s'estompe.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p>— Lew tu viens juste de ...</p><p>— Rien du tout. Je n'ai rien dit.</p><p> </p><p>Si on cherchait l'incarnation même de la gêne, ce serait son camarade à cet instant précis. Il contourne le piano, s'agenouille près du métisse pour se mettre à hauteur.</p><p> </p><p>— S'il te plaît.</p><p> </p><p>Lewis lève les yeux au ciel avant de se mordre la lèvre, il refuse toujours de le regarder cependant.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien. Je t'aime peut-être plus que comme un ami.</p><p>— C'est-à-dire...?</p><p>— Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait plus précis que je t'aime, Seb.</p><p> </p><p>Il retrouve le sourire doucement.</p><p> </p><p>— Moi aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Le britannique fronce les sourcils, ne semblant pas du tout satisfait par sa réponse.</p><p> </p><p>— Si tu es d'accord avec moi alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes des précisions ?</p><p> </p><p>Il met quelques instants avant de comprendre le malentendu et un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres à nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>— Non ! Non Lewis je voulais dire ... je t'aime aussi.</p><p>— Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Ils restent quelques instants à se fixer en silence puis il s'avance, hésitant. Pose une main sur la nuque du garçon qui lui fait face et va déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.</p><p>Le baiser prend de l'ampleur, Lewis, bien plus à l'aise, passe ses bras autour de lui. Ils se séparent ensuite et un joli sourire a fleuri sur les lèvres du plus âgé.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.</p><p>— Ah ouais ?</p><p> </p><p>Il a les lèvres sèches, se les lèche pour les humidifer et voit le regard de son compagnon suivre son mouvement.</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être vaut-il mieux te surprendre un peu plus alors ?</p><p> </p><p>Leurs lèvres se retrouvent de nouveau.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eux me semblent plus une paire plus mature, une impression différente, une histoire différente. J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de doux, avec un semblant d'hésitation ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Lando/Carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Late</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Carlos était plutôt embêté. Lui et Lando avait une réunion avec l'équipe et il était incapable de retrouver le plus jeune, pas faute de l'avoir cherché sur tout le paddock pendant trente minutes. Si ça continuait ils allaient vraiment être en retard.</p><p>Il se mord la lèvre, préoccupé. Il ne veut pas y penser mais si ça se trouve quelque chose est arrivé à son partenaire ? C'est inquiétant mais c'est ainsi que va son fil de pensées.</p><p>Quand il reconnaît Max au loin, il n'hésite pas avant de venir à grandes enjambées vers lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Hey, est-ce que tu as vu Lando quelque part ?</p><p>— Lando ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu-</p><p> </p><p>A ce moment précis des bruits se font entendre un peu plus loin. Des objets tombant au sol ou quelque chose du genre, dans un grand fracas assourdissant.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que je l'ai trouvé.</p><p> </p><p>Max a un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et lui ne se sent pas amusé du tout, compte tenu du temps qu'il a passé à chercher son (adorable) coéquipier.</p><p>Il contourne le néerlandais pour trouver Lando au sol, une caisse d'outil à ses pieds s'étant renversée. Ils sont à l'arrière du paddock, c'est donc plutôt tranquille.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon sang cabrón où étais-tu passé ? Je te cherchais tu sais ?</p><p>— Désolé.</p><p> </p><p>Le plus jeune finit de ramasser le contenu de la boîte et se relève, yeux tout gonflés et chevelure en désordre.</p><p> </p><p>— Je me suis endormi. J'ai ... j'ai très mal dormi la nuit dernière et aussitôt que je me suis assis ici, c'était tellement calme que je me suis endormi.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'adoucit un peu face à l'air penaud qu'a son camarade sur le visage. Surtout qu'il croit comprendre.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que c'était parce que je n'étais pas là ?</p><p> </p><p>Lando et Carlos dorment de temps à autres ensemble, parfois avant des courses. Le plus jeune a déjà eu des crises d'insomnie assez importantes où, torturé par ses insécurités, il ne pouvait fermer l'œil de la nuit.</p><p>Cependant, comme il est arrivé bien plus tard à l'hôtel que le britannique, il n'a pas pu se glisser avec lui dans sa chambre.</p><p>Ce dernier acquiesce timidement à sa question.</p><p> </p><p>— Lando ... tu aurais dû venir me voir ?</p><p>— Mais je ne voulais pas te déranger ?</p><p>— Tu ne me déranges jamais, cabrón.</p><p>— Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais ?</p><p> </p><p>Il cligne des yeux quelques instants avant de s'en souvenir brusquement.</p><p> </p><p>— La réunion ! Vite, viens suis-moi on va être en retard !</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire des choses mignonnes sur eux, je crois que c'est le caractère de Lando qui déteint à ce niveau-là ... Max fait de la figuration xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Daniel/Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ignorance</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Daniel soupire en entrant dans l'appartement sombre et en bazar de son très cher Max Verstappen.</p><p>Il tire un grand coup sur les rideaux pour laisser la lumière pénétrer dans le séjour et grimace en apercevant la vaisselle sale entassée dans l'évier ainsi que les plaids emmêlés sur les canapé, accompagné d'une montagne d'oreillers.</p><p>Le couloir ... eh bien le couloir ressemble à la pièce à vivre sans aucune surprise. Des affaires sur le sol, un vase dont les fleurs sont bel et bien mortes, certains cadres photos sont même tombés au sol et n'ont pas été ramassés.</p><p>Splendide, vraiment.</p><p>Quant au propriétaire de l'appartement ? Il le retrouve dans la chambre, ou ce qui y ressemble, parce que le mélange de cours-nourritures-vêtements éparpillés partout tout dedans laisse comme planer un doute sur l'utilité de ladite salle.</p><p>Il pince le nez de l'hôte, après l'avoir retrouvé blotti sous les dix mille couvertures qu'il a pris soin d'entasser sur lui, comme salutation et ce dernier lui répond avec un gémissement.</p><p> </p><p>— Chauffage cassé.</p><p>— Je t'avais dit de le faire réparer.</p><p>— Mais on était en été. Puis en automne. Il ne faisait pas si froid.</p><p>— Et on est en hiver maintenant, Max.</p><p> </p><p>Un soupire lui échappe. C'est toujours pareil avec le plus jeune et si il trouve ça adorable, ça a son lot de désavantages aussi.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ignores tous tes problèmes, Maxy.</p><p>— Je sais ...</p><p> </p><p>Le néerlandais s'extirpe tout doucement des couvertures, tremblant à peine c'est fait. Il doit venir enrouler son bras autour de lui pour tenter de le réchauffer.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu sais également que c'est un mécanisme d'adaptation malsain ?</p><p> </p><p>L'autre garçon fourre son visage dans son cou, grommelant.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ignore ça aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Cela le laisse sans voix quelques instants. Il n'est pas exaspéré, juste ... impressionné par autant de mauvaise foi.</p><p>Il retire soigneusement son pull et son pantalon avant de tirer Max avec lui sous les couvertures, le gardant bien serré contre lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Allez, j'ai appelé le chauffagiste. On a bien une heure devant nous avant qu'il n'arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Max, maintenant parfaitement au chaud, pousse un petit soupir de soulagement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maxiel en force ! comme toujours avec moi (bien que j'écrive beaucoup sur Carlos et Lando en ce moment). Je ne ferais qu'un post demain puisque l'écrit est plus long que les autres ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Charles & Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Roommates</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Charles et Max sont colocataires et si, d’aventure, dit ainsi, ça peut sembler étrange, un peu drôle voire une mauvaise idée, ça l’était encore plus en voyant leur quotidien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles a une hygiène de vie irréprochable. Totalement. Une routine calée, un modèle de vie, il se lève et se couche à une certaine heure, organise son travail, prend des repas équilibrés et fait même un peu de sport de temps à autre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max, d’un autre côté … fait de son mieux. Il se laisse happer par ses propres études jusqu’à oublier parfois sa propre santé. Jusqu’à ce que ce soit son petit-ami Daniel qui doive venir jusque dans leur appartement pour prendre soin de lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cela exaspère Charles mais peut-être est-ce parce qu’il n’a pas de petit-ami, peut-être est-ce parce qu’il n’arrive pas à exprimer ses sentiments correctement, ou peut-être parce qu’il s’inquiète lui aussi pour le néerlandais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il mourrait plutôt que de l’avouer. Il sait bien qu’il s’est habitué à la présence de l’autre étudiant et que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait un nouveau colocataire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Que de choses qu’il ne dirait pas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ils ont des cours en commun alors ils peuvent se voir de temps à autre en journée. Sans oublier qu’ils se voient le soir et le matin, quand leurs horaires ne sont pas trop décalées. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il est l’un des premiers informés quand Max fait un malaise en plein milieu du cours, les valises sous ses yeux une des principales raisons de sa chute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il le ramène à la maison, bien entendu. Ils n’échangent pas un mot de tout le trajet, c’est électrique. Il pose ses clés sur le comptoir en soupirant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tu n’as rien à me reprocher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— C’est toi qui prend tout comme un reproche ! Je ne faisais que …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le néerlandais lui lance un regard noir avant de se détourner et de rentrer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui, comme pour lui signifier d’aller se faire voir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— M’inquiéter pour toi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il se rembrunit. Pourquoi ça doit être toujours pareil avec lui ? Il hausse les épaules, également buté, récupère ses fiches de cours et s’installe sur la table de la salle à manger pour travailler tranquillement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus tard dans la soirée, il ne peut s’empêcher de s’inquiéter de nouveau quand Max ne sort pas pour manger. Le temps s’écoule. Il se mord la lèvre. Il ne veut pas rendre les armes. Mais …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ça l’agace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il se lève brusquement et va jusqu’à la porte de la chambre du plus âgé pour y frapper. Cette dernière s’ouvre sous son poing et il hausse les sourcils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La pièce est en bazar mais ce n’est pas ça qui l’étonne le plus. La fenêtre est grande ouverte, Max y est penché, les épaules secouée à rythme irrégulier comme … des sanglots. Ils sont en plein hiver bordel !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles tire son colocataire à l’intérieur et ferme la fenêtre. Il s’arrête un instant, hésite, avant de poser de nouveau sa main sur la peau de l’autre garçon - il est gelé bon sang ! - et de le draper dans une couverture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Max ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il doit être pédagogue. Les crises de son camarade ne sont pas rares, il en a eu aussi, sait bien que ce n’est pas agréable, sait bien qu’au milieu de cet ego qu’ils s’emploient à démontrer, ils sont tous les deux fragiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max ne répond pas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Je peux peut-être t’aider ? Ou alors je peux appeler Daniel, il saura-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Surtout pas ! Surtout pas. Je ne veux pas … l’inquiéter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— C’est ridicule, Max. C’est ton petit-ami, il voudra forcément savoir si ça ne va pas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il est confus. Il ne comprend pas la raison de ce refus soudain. Daniel est déjà venu plus d’une fois l’aider dans ce genre de moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Il a déjà ses propres soucis, je ne veux pas être un poids. Je le dérange systématiquement. Je suis … je vais finir par être un fardeau pour lui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le néerlandais frotte ses yeux rouges et gonflés avec ses paumes de main fortement, les épaules basses, l’air découragé. Il murmure ensuite :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ça va aller, je vais réussir. Je dois juste être assez bon. Être assez bon pour réussir … je ne le suis pas mais je dois l’être. Où il … il …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il se saisit doucement du bras de son colocataire pour l’arrêter dans son geste. Il rencontre le regard bleu affolé, terrorisé, accablé.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Il va m’abandonner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il s’avance lentement et fait ce qu’il ne fait jamais; il prend Max dans ses bras. Au diable leurs querelles habituelles. Il peut faire ça pour lui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pour … son ami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Il ne t’abandonnera jamais, tu le sais bien, Maxy. Il t’aime de tout son cœur. T’abandonner serait la dernière chose qu’il ferait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Beaucoup de gens ont dit la même chose et sont quand même partis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— C’est différent et tu sais pourquoi. Parce que c’est Daniel. Parce qu’il préfèrerait tout plutôt que te blesser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il prend une grande respiration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tu n’es pas seul. Tu l’as lui, tu as Lando, Pierre, Alex, Carlos … tu m’as moi. On ne te laissera pas tomber d’accord ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il croit presque rêver quand le plus âgé raffermit la prise autour de son cou, revenant lentement mais sûrement à lui-même.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Je sais qu’on ne le dit pas souvent mais je peux t’aider aussi. C’est loin d’être l’idéal, c’est loin d’être Daniel, mais je ferais de mon mieux.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C’est au tour de Max de respirer profondément, comme pour retrouver son calme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Merci, Charles. Vraiment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cette partie a été plus longue, pas faute d'imagination. Il n'y a aucune romance, juste une amitié qui se développe ... et je pense que c'était une bonne idée de la développer ici.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Lando/Carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Fear</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lando s'est réveillé à onze heures pour avoir veillé un peu trop tard la nuit dernière. Ce n'est définitivement pas de sa faute mais celle de Max qui l'a défié encore et encore. Une énième revanche.</p><p>Il trouve le mot sur le frigo de Carlos lui indiquant qu'il est parti faire deux-trois courses. Il peut peut-être cuisiner le repas de ce midi en attendant.</p><p>Il part pour un basique et, avec ce qui reste dans le frigo, bricole une sauce carbonara. Des pâtes. Il se gratte doucement le mollet du bout du pied en remuant distraitement les lardons dans la poêle.</p><p>Son regard se perd vers l'extérieur. Les rues de Monaco sont, à cette heure-ci, animées. Le soleil brille à l'horizon.</p><p>On lui a beaucoup demandé pourquoi il ne déménageait pas dans cette ville au lieu de rester au Royaume-Uni. La raison simple c'est que lui et Carlos partagent déjà un appartement ici. Mais personne n'a besoin de le savoir.</p><p>Il a déjà fini de cuisiner quand la porte d'entrée claque.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis rentré !</p><p> </p><p>Un sourire se glisse sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prend appui sur le comptoir pour s'y asseoir, croisant les jambes dans une position assez aguicheuse.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon retour.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos entre dans le salon ouvert sur la cuisine et se fige en le voyant.</p><p>Il n'est pas très couvert, à peine un tablier sur un boxer.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux manger ou ...</p><p> </p><p>Il penche sa tête en avant.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu me veux moi ?</p><p> </p><p>L'espagnol déglutit clairement avant de cligner des yeux et pendant un instant il se dit qu'il a gagné et que son compagnon va enfin céder mais ...</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais manger.</p><p> </p><p>La surprise peint ses traits. Puis son visage se froisse. Mécontent, il marmonne quelque chose que Carlos n'entend pas avant de se retourner vers les fourneaux, sortant les assiettes du placard.</p><p> </p><p>— Amor ? Amor s'il te plaît, ne te vexe pas.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne répond pas, passant devant le plus âgé, posant les couverts puis se débarrassant du tablier en un geste. Ses enjambées sont en direction de la chambre.</p><p>Son petit-ami le rattrape par derrière, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, déposant des baisers dans son cou.</p><p> </p><p>— Écoute, écoute, mi vida, j'ai juste besoin de m'abstenir un peu, d'accord ? J'ai un shooting ce soir, j'aimerai éviter d'avoir des marques que je ne saurais expliquer ...</p><p>— J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi.</p><p> </p><p>Des larmes commencent à perler au coin des yeux de Lando et Carlos vient les essuyer avec tendresse, prenant son visage en coupe.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que non. Je voudrais toujours de toi, je t'aime, Lando. Tu es le seul et l'unique pour moi.</p><p> </p><p>Un soupir lui échappe. Le soulagement l'envahit.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors dès ce soir ...?</p><p>— Oui, mi vida, dès ce soir je pourrais te montrer à quel point je t'aime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comme je l'avais dit, plein de Carlos et de Lando mais je suppose que personne ne va s'en plaindre bien sûr ! xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Valtteri/Daniil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniil referme son livre qu'il ne lisait qu'à moitié depuis une heure, haussant les sourcils face à l'expression que tire actuellement Valtteri.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que tu es ... en train de rougir ?</p><p> </p><p>Ils ont commencé à se fréquenter depuis peu, testant l'un comme l'autre jusqu'où ils peuvent aller et quelles sont les limites. Plutôt intéressant que de continuer à les découvrir. Son partenaire se fige.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? Non.</p><p> </p><p>Il pose le livre sur la table à sa droite et se rapproche plus près du finlandais. Il doit voir ça.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que, moi, j'ai réussi à te faire rougir, toi, l'impassible, l'impérieux, l'inaccessible Valtteri Bottas ?</p><p> </p><p>Il a besoin de souligner sa surprise et sa stupéfaction, au cas où cela vous aurait échappé. Le plus âgé a une courte pensée pensée de protestation mais il est trop occupé à se chercher des excuses pour s'en soucier.</p><p> </p><p>— N-Non. C'est ... le froid.</p><p>— Je vois. Le froid.</p><p> </p><p>Daniil est loin, très loin d'avoir fini d'en découdre avec cette situation.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas du tout le fait que je t'ai dit : tu as un joli visage et je suis sûr que le reste de toi l'est tout autant.</p><p> </p><p>Il peut ainsi observer l'effet qu'a sa répétition sur l'autre homme qui se mord la lèvre mais dont les joues prennent une magnifique teinte pourpre, juste comme avant.</p><p> </p><p>— N ... Non.</p><p> </p><p>Bien que Valtteri ait voulu paraître sûr de lui, sa voix a craqué avant et il s'en rend compte avec une mine horrifiée.</p><p>Daniil se sent satisfait, très satisfait. Il ne peut empêcher un sourire de venir se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres. Il n'est pas près d'oublier cette information.</p><p> </p><p>Qui aurait cru que Valtteri était si sensible aux compliments ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Étoffons un peu le manque de ce couple ! ou essayons de donner envie aux gens d'écrire dessus. Ce n'est pas un plan archi-sûr mais il l'est peut-être plus que celui de Max et d'Alex ... à méditer ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Daniel/Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>i hate u</strong> </p><hr/><p><br/>Max déteste cette maison bien trop grande et déteste que quand il soit en retard il devienne soudainement bien plus maladroit que d'ordinaire bon sang.</p><p>Il attrape à la va-vite son sac, ne voulant vraiment pas manquer cette réunion.</p><p>Devinez quoi, son pied manque la deuxième marche des escaliers et il s'effondre et s'apprête à rencontrer le sol quand deux bras le rattrapent.</p><p>Daniel.</p><p>Il a presque oublié que l'australien se situait actuellement dans la maison. Ce dernier le tient avec un sourire amusé.</p><p> </p><p>— Je pense que tu viens juste</p><p> </p><p>Un silence se fait présent et il sent mal, très mal, la fin de cette blague. Sans offense, cet homme a un humour absolument atroce.</p><p> </p><p>— De tomber amoureux de moi ?</p><p>— Fais-moi descendre.</p><p> </p><p>Le sourire de Daniel fait place à une moue mais ce n'est rien à côté du regard noir que Max lui lance quand il doit se dégager lui-même de ses bras parce que l'australien ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher.</p><p>Il récupère son sac qui a chuté également et remercie les dieux que son ordinateur n'ait pas été dedans avant de récupérer ses clés et de sortir.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, j'ai oublié. Tu es tombé amoureux de moi depuis bien plus longtemps auparavant.</p><p> </p><p>C'est ce que s'exclame Daniel soudainement, au bas de la porte, le regardant partir avec un éclat tendre dans le regard malgré le ton taquin.</p><p>Il se contente de lui faire un doigt d'honneur de la même main sur laquelle, à son annulaire, figure leur bague de fiançailles.</p><p> </p><p>Fiançailles qui datent de deux ans déjà.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Du fluff, du fluff et des petites décisions sans aucune importance. J'aime tellement ces deux-là, ils sont intemporels 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Nico/Kevin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>how to express feelings</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Nico et Kevin se tiennent la main. Oh. C'est ce que constate Daniel en les voyant entrer dans la chambre. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors vous vous êtes enfin déclarés vos sentiments ?</p><p> </p><p>Nico a immédiatement un air fier sur le visage et passe une main dans ses cheveux.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais, j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit une confession rapide et affectueuse.</p><p> </p><p>Merde. Sur ce coup-là, il allait devoir dire à Max qu'il avait gagné. Qu'on le reprenne à faire des paris comme ça ...</p><p>Kevin hausse un sourcil.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as crié : Écoute petite merde j'ai des sentiments pour toi et il est temps que tu le saches ...</p><p> </p><p>Cela n'a pas l'air d'être aussi affectueux que Nico l'a décrit.</p><p> </p><p>— Depuis le toit.</p><p> </p><p>Il se fige à son tour, un air dubitatif sur le visage alors qu'il vient regarder l'allemand qui hausse les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça a marché au moins.</p><p>— Ouais, tellement bien que j'ai dû m'enfuir avec toi en courant pour éviter que les gens sachent qui venait de gueuler ça du toit.</p><p>— On fait dans les clichés du cinéma romantique au moins ! La fuite en amoureux ...</p><p>— Et qu'on s'est réfugiés dans la chambre la plus proche de nous c'est-à-dire celle de Daniel pour semer les poursuivants.</p><p> </p><p>Tout ça expliquait au moins pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés quand ils sont entrés dans la chambre. Pas autre chose. Que ça soulage au moins sa conscience.</p><p>Nico a un mince sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Au moins ça veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas accompagné.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin lève les yeux au ciel mais son silence est plus que suffisant. Nico se penche et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.</p><p>Daniel se permet un constat rapide; au final Nico a eu tort sur presque tout, au moins c'est vrai que c'était une confession rapide.</p><p>En une seule phrase.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Esteban/Lance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Allergic</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Esteban ignorait que Lance avait un chat ! Ou en tout cas, il a su qu'il avait un chien mais un chat ? Un sourire se glisse sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, surtout quand le-dit animal vient se poser sur ses genoux.</p>
<p>Il est blanc, au pelage tacheté de marron, et ronronne quand il commence à le caresser entre les oreilles avec douceur. Son pelage est tout soyeux ...</p>
<p>Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'il rend visite à son ami dans son appartement. Ils sont pourtant proches mais n'ont jamais trouvé le moyen de se voir clairement. Il s'en est retrouvé déçu.</p>
<p>Alors, là, assis dans la chambre de son partenaire, à observer les murs, bordés de photos et d'affiches, ses alentours, il est au comble de la joie.</p>
<p>Peut-être aussi parce que ses sentiments ne sont pas que amical. Il ne l'avouera pas cependant. Comment pourrait-il l'avouer ? A ses yeux ça lui paraît juste être une terrible idée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— N'es-tu pas le chat le plus mignon au monde ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il s'attire des miaulements satisfaits. Il continue de caresser la chat avec soin quand Lance rentre dans la chambre, un plateau de collations au bras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Este ? Tu n'es pas allergique aux chats ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il s'arrête en plein mouvement, regardant l'animal puis relevant le regard vers Lance, plusieurs fois de suite, l'un après l'autre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Je ... peut-être ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Son ami s'approche de lui, récupère le chat d'un simple geste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Allez viens Lady, on va te sortir, d'accord ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Du bout de la main, l'autre garçon sort le chat de la chambre. Juste au même moment, Esteban commence à se sentir moins bien. Un éternuement lui échappe, puis deux.</p>
<p>Peut-être bien qu'il est allergique, en fait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Il doit me rester quelques cachets. Tu descends avec moi ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il acquiesce vaguement à la proposition de Lance, ne l'ayant même pas entendu revenir. Ils descendent ensemble, et le canadien semble s'inquiéter pour lui toujours un peu plus.</p>
<p>Après avoir avaler une ou deux pilules, il attend un peu et son état s'améliore. Sa gorge cesse d'être aussi irritée, ses yeux de piquer et il arrête d'éternuer. Mais reste conscient de son allergie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Bon sang, Este, tu ne peux pas faire plus attention à toi ?</p>
<p>— Désolé c'est juste ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il cherche ses mots, cherche la manière de ne pas en dire trop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— J'étais tellement euphorique en revenant ici que je ... j'en ai oublié la prudence.</p>
<p>— Euphorique ?</p>
<p>— Oui, parce que tu m'avais invité et que-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il se coupe en plein milieu de sa phrase et écarquille les yeux, réalisant ce qu'il est en train de dire. L'attention de Lance à son égard a redoublé et ce dernier s'est également penché en avant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Et que ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audacieux. Peut-être qu'il veut l'être.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Et que je t'aime un peu trop ?</p>
<p>— Ah oui ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance hausse un sourcil mais son sourire n'a pas quitté ses lèvres.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Mais ... la vrai question ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Son regard dérive sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— C'est plutôt ce que tu ressens toi ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le canadien se jette sur ses lèvres avec ferveur, le tenant fermement sous lui alors qu'il est plaqué contre le comptoir de la cuisine.</p>
<p>La jambe du plus jeune se glisse entre les siennes. Il se sent au comble du bonheur, là, juste là.</p>
<p>Il se retire juste à temps pour laisser un éternuement passer ses lèvres. Une fois, deux fois ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Désolé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il commence à se sentir de nouveau mal. Il reste dans un endroit entouré de poils de chat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Non, c'est moi qui est désolé. On devrait peut-être te sortir de là ?</p>
<p>— Es-tu en train de m'inviter en date ?</p>
<p>— Et si c'est le cas ?</p>
<p>— Alors j'accepte avec plaisir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance se penche de nouveau, satisfait, pour embrasser sa joue cette fois.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ils sont mignons, je commence à prendre l'habitude d'écrire sur eux au fur à mesure (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Lando/Carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Too late</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Carlos se lève. La place à côté de lui est froide et ça lui fait froncer les sourcils. Est-ce que son compagnon s'est même couché hier ? Il grimace, il a l'impression que quelqu'un s'est blotti contre lui pendant la nuit donc il suppose que oui.</p><p>Il récupère ses affaires qui jonchent le sol et s'habille légèrement pour se rendre au salon où il est quasiment sûr de trouver Lando.</p><p>Et effectivement, il a raison. Le plus jeune est assis, ou plutôt allongé, sur le canapé à angle droit, sweat à capuche et jogging, yeux rivés sur le plafond, manette de ps4 dans une main. L'écran affiche un téléchargement en cours.</p><p>Une tasse ainsi que plusieurs canettes de RedBull et une assiette jonchent la table. Il s'appuie sur le canapé.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?</p><p> </p><p>Lando met plusieurs instants avant de répondre, et il ne change pas davantage sa position.</p><p> </p><p>— Je pense.</p><p>— À quoi ?</p><p>— Ce qui arriverait si je mélangeais du coca et des mentos dans ma bouche.</p><p> </p><p>Il hausse un sourcil, jauge de nouveau le bordel sur la table basse puis son petit-ami puis la table basse et ainsi de suite.</p><p> </p><p>— Et tu n'es plus autorisé à utiliser la machine à café, cabrón.</p><p>— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?</p><p> </p><p>Le plus jeune se redresse en sursaut pour venir le fixer, ses yeux plutôt gonflés et l'air pas réveillé. Ou quelque chose du genre.</p><p> </p><p>— Combien d'heures as-tu dormi cette nuit ?</p><p>— Euh ...</p><p>— C'est ce que je pensais.</p><p> </p><p>Il attrape le poignet de son compagnon puis le traîne à sa suite dans la chambre avant de le laisser tomber sur le lit.</p><p> </p><p>— Euh ... Carlos ? Qu'est-ce que tu ...</p><p> </p><p>Il se débarrasse ensuite de ses vêtements enfilés auparavant, se rallonge dans le lit et vient emprisonner Lando dans ses bras, rabattant la couverture sur eux.</p><p> </p><p>— Voilà. Dors maintenant.</p><p>— Mais je-</p><p>— Chut.</p><p> </p><p>Et le britannique, à court de mots, se laisse aller dans l'étreinte.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Et eux ... oh la la. Que de cute entre eux et je continue à écrire sur ce ship ! xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Alex/George</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Angry</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>George était en colère. Peut-être un peu trop contre son petit-ami. Mais il ne veut pas se laisser avoir, encore une fois. Il ne va pas laisser passer ça à nouveau.</p>
<p>C'est ses céréales bon sang !</p>
<p>Et autant il adore, apprécie, idolâtre le genre intrusif de son compagnon la plupart du temps, y trouve un côté franchement attachant et adorable. Autant quand ce dernier commence à vider ses placards ... il est moins heureux.</p>
<p>Alex a pourtant toujours été du genre ordonné, à savoir prendre soin de lui. Leur mise en couple avait comme eu un effet reverse et il est honnêtement content que son partenaire en fasse moins, mais apprécierait que celui-ci ne dévalise pas sa maison.</p>
<p>Encore ce matin, il a eu la joie de se réveiller en constatant que, de 1, il n'avait plus de café et devait en refaire et, de 2, la boîte de ses céréales préférées était vide.</p>
<p>Bon.</p>
<p>Ils sont habitués à être mature dans leur couple. Ils savent s'amuser, rire ; ils sont amis avec Lando Norris bon dieu, mais ils savent également être plus sérieux et faire des concessions si nécessaire.</p>
<p>Il n'a cependant aucune envie d'en faire une et c'est pourquoi il a décidé de bouder aujourd'hui. Royalement. D'afficher son ras-le-bol. Alex s'est bien rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et a essayé de s'excuser mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Tant pis.</p>
<p>Le thaïlandais lui a lancé des regards tout tristes toute la journée et il a senti sa résolution fondre comme neige au soleil. Il sait très bien pourquoi il sort avec cette personne, et à quel point il l'aime.</p>
<p>Assis sur le canapé, il fait mine de feuilleter un livre qu'il a ramassé dans sa bibliothèque plus tôt. Intéressant mais son esprit est clairement ailleurs.</p>
<p>Alex vient se blottir contre lui de tout son poids, s'appuyant fermement sur son torse et enroulant avec affection ses bras autour de sa taille.</p>
<p>Il ne lui rend pas son étreinte et au bout d'un certain moment, l'autre pilote affiche une mine déçue, insatisfaite et se recule.</p>
<p>Et il s'en veut, il s'en veut de craquer à cet instant parce que son compagnon n'apprendra jamais de la sorte. Mais il ramène Alex dans ses bras et le serre avec force contre lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Je ne peux pas rester fâché contre toi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un sourire éclatant est la réponse que lui offre son amour. Peut-être qu'il peut supporter le trou dans ses placards encore un peu si c'est pour avoir ce garçon au quotidien avec lui ...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eux aussi, c'est rare. J'espère vous honorer un peu et vous faire plaisir en les décrivant et en écrivant sur eux !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Nico/Kevin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sleeping together</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Nico et Kevin dorment ensemble, toujours. Une habitude qu'ils ont pris quand ils n'étaient pas même en couple et après une étrange suite de circonstances. Mais voilà, désormais bel et bien ensemble, ils vivent presque ensemble maintenant.</p><p>Presque parce que Kevin a eu quelques réticences à ce propos. Peut-être est-ce un peu trop tôt, peut-être Nico est-il impatient. C'est juste qu'il est comblé, ça fait longtemps que ça en lui était pas arrivé.</p><p>Il ne peut pas dormir ce soir. Il ne sait pourquoi. Ils ont passé une bonne journée pourtant, mais des pensées tournent dans sa tête. Le tourmentant.</p><p> </p><p>— Kev', je t'aime ...</p><p> </p><p>Autant embêter sa moitié, comme souvent. Il n'a rien d'autre à faire, n'envisage même pas les somnifères. Cependant le danois dort tranquillement, ronfle presque.</p><p> </p><p>— Kevin ? Kevin, réveille-toi.</p><p> </p><p>Ledit ne lui répond pas et se contente de se retourner, l'ignorant royalement. Il agrippe son épaule, grimaçant.</p><p> </p><p>— Kevin ...</p><p> </p><p>Il prend une profonde inspiration, se préparant à hausser la voix.</p><p> </p><p>— Lève tes fesses et dit moi que tu m'aimes aussi !</p><p>— Hmm.</p><p> </p><p>Il a obtenu une réaction mais définitivement pas ce qu'il voulait. Un sentiment d'impatience se glisse en lui, d'irritation.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas de "hmm", dis que tu m'aimes aussi !</p><p>— Je m'aime aussi. Maintenant tais-toi, je veux dormir.</p><p> </p><p>La voix rocailleuse de son amant témoigne de son récent éveil. Il se sent presque un peu coupable, lui tourne le dos à son tour, insatisfait.</p><p> </p><p>— Je te déteste.</p><p> </p><p>Il entend le drap bruisser derrière lui puis un corps chaud se coller au sien. Un souffle chaud contre son oreille, un murmure.</p><p> </p><p>— Je t'aime aussi, bébé.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>C'est probablement l'un de pairing les plus chaotiques de la F1 ! L'un des plus sympathiques aussi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Pierre/Charles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Realization</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Pierre ne peut s'empêcher de regarder fixement Charles alors que ce dernier parle. Il a toujours été conscient du charme de celui-ci et de sa beauté. Ils sont amis depuis bien longtemps, il l'a vu grandir, devenir un adolescent puis aujourd'hui un jeune adulte.</p><p>À peine un an de moins que lui et il lui paraît toujours si lumineux à ses yeux.</p><p>Bien entendu, le monégasque a son caractère, ses mimiques, ses moues, sa mauvaise humeur et ses mots pas toujours agréables.</p><p>Mais c'est ce qui le rend si unique, ce qui fait qu'il est lui et, finalement, quand il dresse son portrait, il se rend compte qu'il ne changerait pour rien au monde son ami.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu m'écoutes ?</p><p> </p><p>Il rencontre les yeux interrogateurs, verts forêt de l'autre pilote, et, sa réflexion interrompue, il a un air embarrassé.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé, pas totalement.</p><p>— A quoi tu pensais pour partir si loin ?</p><p> </p><p>Charles ne semble pas agacé, amusé tout au plus.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien ...</p><p> </p><p>Il aime le monégasque. C'est quelque chose qu'il réalise soudainement. C'est pourtant si évident, ces sentiments enfouis au plus profond de sa poitrine.</p><p>Son partenaire attend sa réponse et il est une fois de plus laissé sans mots devant une telle image.</p><p>Alors il fait ce qu'il pense être la meilleure des réponses et s'avance pour embrasser avec douceur celui qui lui fait face.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi ?</p><p> </p><p>Devant l'air surpris, peut-être un peu choqué, de son camarade, il esquisse un sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi toi ? Ou pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai embrassé ?</p><p>— ... Les deux ?</p><p> </p><p>Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, plongeant un peu plus son regard dans celui de l'autre pilote.</p><p> </p><p>— Parce que je t'aime, Charlie.</p><p> </p><p>Charles laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise avant de se couvrir la bouche du dos de la main. Une légère rougeur sur ses joues.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre ?</p><p>— Bien sûr que si ! Je veux ... c'est si soudain. Je ne m'y attendais pas.</p><p>— Je sais, je voulais-</p><p> </p><p>Il n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le monégasque s'est déjà jeté de nouveau sur ses lèvres.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...sinon j'espère que ça vous a plus !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Esteban/Lance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Anoying</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Pour bien connaître Lance et Esteban, Sergio sait qu'ils sont tous les deux très mauvais en flirt, très mauvais en séduction. Ce sont deux idiots amoureux. Qu'il pourrait se charger de mettre en couple, car il en a marre.</p><p> </p><p>— Hé, Este ? Ta veste est vraiment jolie.</p><p>— Oh ... euh ... euh, merci !</p><p> </p><p>Il renifle de mépris. Est-ce que c'est vraiment si compliqué ? Il ne relève même pas les yeux du livre qu'il parcourt depuis une dizaine de minutes.</p><p> </p><p>— Lance veut dire que tu as un joli visage.</p><p> </p><p>Le-dit se transforme en une tomate en à peine quelques secondes. Mais honnêtement le français n'est pas mieux.</p><p>Il ferme son livre brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux tourtereaux, et se relève, leur jetant un regard en haussant les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous êtes ... horripilants. Vraiment. C'était mignon au début mais maintenant ... allez quoi ! Vous avez un balais dans le cul ou quoi ?</p><p>— Euh ... je ne vois pas ...</p><p>— Mon dieu. Je vais le dire une seule fois d'accord ?</p><p> </p><p>Lance et Esteban le regardent avec des grands yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, n'émettant aucun bruit, trop surpris et choqués pour.</p><p> </p><p>— Embassez-vous une bonne fois pour toute ! Lance, Esteban t'aime. Esteban, Lance t'aime. Voilà, sortez ensemble, mariez-vous, ayez plein d'enfants, et je me casse bordel.</p><p> </p><p>Il récupère son sac traînant à ses pieds, laissant deux tomates mûrir ensemble, et sortant de la pièce, direction chez lui puisque c'est un endroit où il sera tranquille au moins.</p><p>Plus tard, il a sa confirmation que son plan a marché puisqu'il voit Esteban et Lance s'embrasser avec passion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Encore un acteur secondaire pour agir sur le couple principal. Je me suis amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que ça vous a plus aussi!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Daniel/Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Talents</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Esteban franchit la porte de sa salle. Il a dû laisser ses affaires là, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Heureusement que c'était une salle Renault, il est une telle tête en l'air sur le coup ! Trop pressé de voir arriver son date ...</p><p>Il se fige après deux pas, repérant son sac au milieu de la salle mais également ... Daniel et Max s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Passionnément. Il toussote pour signaler sa présence.</p><p> </p><p>— Excusez-moi ?</p><p>— Hein ? Oh ...</p><p> </p><p>Daniel semble un peu moins fier soudainement, en remarquant son coéquipier. Cela le fait sourire, amusé.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?</p><p> </p><p>Le couple échange un regard. Le néerlandais se mord la lèvre.</p><p> </p><p>— J'étais ... j'étais en train d'enlever des miettes de la bouche de Dan.</p><p>— Avec les tiennes ? Les serviettes existent aussi tu sais ?</p><p>— Les serviettes sont surfaites !</p><p> </p><p>L'australien plaque une main sur la bouche de son petit-ami avec empressement, riant de sa propre bêtise.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, c'est bon, je suppose que tu ne croiras pas nos excuses.</p><p>— Non, effectivement. Je suis juste assez surpris que vous sortiez ensemble quand tu as dit que tes coéquipiers ne t'évoquaient rien de sexuel.</p><p>— Je n'allais pas dévoiler au grand public ...</p><p> </p><p>Max offre un regard noir au plus âgé qui embrasse sa joue avec douceur.</p><p> </p><p>— Et puis si tu savais comment Maxy était au lit, tu saurais bien que-</p><p>— Daniel Ricciardo ! Encore un mot de plus et tu auras le temps de regretter mes « talents ».</p><p> </p><p>La scène est familière et à son avis assez tendre. Bon dieu. Ces deux-là forment une sacré paire.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé de vous déranger mais j'aimerais éviter d'être en retard, donc j'aimerais récupérer mes affaires.</p><p> </p><p>Le duo se décale et il met main basse sur son téléphone et ses clés. Enfin.</p><p> </p><p>— En retard, en retard ... pour voir Lance ?</p><p>— Ta gueule Daniel !</p><p> </p><p>C'est sa seule réponse alors qu'il sort de la pièce.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ils sont unique quelque part. A la frontière du ridicule et de l'attendrissant 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Daniel/Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thoughts</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Une question qui lui a torturé l'esprit pendant quelques heures. Un pressentiment. Max se trouve enfin dans les bras de son petit-ami après une dure et longue journée, et soupire, un peu de soulagement.</p><p>Il a une main dans les cheveux de Daniel et joue avec ses boucles sans même s'en rendre compte, préoccupé. La série qu'ils regardent n'est rien de plus qu'un vague fond sonore, il perçoit les images qui se meuvent sans même traiter les informations.</p><p> </p><p>— Dan ?</p><p>— Hm ?</p><p> </p><p>Il baisse les yeux, trouvant ce qui a occupé ses pensées durant ton l'après-midi, voulant ne pas tourner autour du pot.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que tu penses-</p><p>— Je pense tout le temps. Je suis bon à ça tu sais.</p><p>— Ce n'est pas ...</p><p> </p><p>Il fronce les sourcils, bafouillant. A quel point l'australien était-il capable de le déstabiliser, encore maintenant ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Est-ce que tu penses-</p><p>— Ouaip.</p><p> </p><p>L'agacement le saisit tout entier. Non mais honnêtement ? Daniel ne peut pas être sérieux. Et ne l'est vraiment pas vu le sourire amusé qui s'étale sur ses lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que tu peux arrêter ? J'essaye de te demander quelque chose.</p><p>— Vas-y, je t'en prie.</p><p> </p><p>Il soupire.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci.</p><p>— De rien.</p><p> </p><p>Il cligne des yeux quelques instants. Ce qu'il voulait lui dire ... Ce qui l'a tourmenté et a occupé ses pensées ...</p><p> </p><p>— Argh ! Maintenant j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire !</p><p> </p><p>Max gémit mais cela ne lui revient pas en mémoire. Son petit-ami rit brièvement, se saisissant de la main dans ses cheveux et venant en embrasser le bout des doigts.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu en as fait exprès pas vrai ?</p><p> </p><p>Mais Daniel ne répond pas, se contentant de fredonner un vague air, le ramenant plus proche de lui encore.<br/>Il espère que l'adage : "si tu l'oublies c'est que ce n'est pas important" est véridique.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Daniel qui prend soin de Max en se moquant de lui, que rêver de mieux ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Nico/Kevin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Saving you</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Nico claque la porte dans leur dos, s'appuyant contre. Derrière un boucan se fait entendre. Ses yeux parcourent toute la pièce à la recherche d'une solution. Il ne panique pas, il ne doit pas paniquer. Il sait.</p><p> </p><p>— Depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenu un héros ?</p><p> </p><p>Kevin. Il l'a presque oublié. Il l'a entraîné dans la pièce dans un réflexe. Il suppose que dans ce genre de dangers, ses émotions internes sont plus fortes que celles qu'il use en mascarade habituellement.</p><p> </p><p>— Depuis que je t'ai empêché d'être tué.</p><p>— Tu es la dernière personne sur terre que je voulais pour me sauver !</p><p> </p><p>Il lève les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement ? Est-ce qu'ils ont le temps pour ça, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Il est sûr que le danois a le sens des priorités pourtant.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien ... ça craint d'être toi, pas vrai.</p><p> </p><p>La fenêtre. C'est peut-être ça la réponse qu'il cherche désespérément. Ils ont besoin d'un peu plus de temps par contre.</p><p> </p><p>— Aide-moi !</p><p> </p><p>Ils échangent un regard et le plus jeune s'exécute. Ensemble, ils poussent la lourde armoire devant la porte. Elle tombe en un vacarme. Il grimace et se rapproche de la seule ouverture de la pièce pour regarder son extérieur.</p><p>Ils ne sont pas si haut, probablement au deuxième étage. Il remarque d'ici une véranda un peu plus loin, ils ont juste à s'aider un peu du rebord pour l'atteindre et ça devrait le faire.</p><p> </p><p>— Kevin, on va devoir sortir de là.</p><p> </p><p>Mais ce dernier ne l'écoute pas, figé les yeux rivés sur la porte prête à être défoncée, déjà secouée par les coups donnés. L'armoire offre un équilibre un peu fragile, juste ce qui leur faut.</p><p> </p><p>— Kevin ?</p><p> </p><p>Est-ce que c'est la peur ? Ils n'ont pas franchement le temps mais s'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il peut se permettre, l'abandonner est hors de question.<br/>Il pose sa main sur sa joue, ancrant son regard dans le sien.</p><p> </p><p>— On va s'en sortir, d'accord ? Tant que je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je te protégerais à tout prix.</p><p> </p><p>C'est comme si Kevin se réveillait soudainement. Il lui offre sa main et elle est saisie d'une forte poigne. Il ouvre la fenêtre en grand et se glisse à l'extérieur.</p><p> </p><p>— Il va falloir me faire confiance.</p><p>— J'ai connu plus facile comme demande, grogne le danois entre ses dents serrées mais en le suivant quand même.</p><p> </p><p>D'ici, la hauteur semble encore moins impressionnante. Il a vu pire on va dire. Son partenaire ne semble pas plus apeuré qu'il ne l'est. Alors tout ira bien.</p><p> </p><p>— La véranda est un peu plus à droite, juste là. On prend appuie sur le rebord ici et avec la gouttière là on bascule jusque là. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?</p><p> </p><p>Il sait qu'il fait la bonne chose en ramenant l'esprit compétitif du plus jeune car il voit une flamme s'allumer dans les yeux de celui-ci, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— Mieux que ça, je vais même passer devant.</p><p>— Mais tu-</p><p> </p><p>Kevin est déjà parti, suivant ses instructions à la lettre, avançant très rapidement et de manière fluide. Sans trembler. Un homme si fier, à la passion ardente et au caractère bien trempé.</p><p>Mon dieu, il l'aime. Il sait que son âme s'associe à merveille avec lui. Il ne veut personne que d'autre que lui et aurait bien du mal à l'avouer. C'est tellement, tellement, tellement difficile de se dire les choses.</p><p>Un gros bruit attire son attention. La porte a finalement lâché apparemment. Des coups de feu passe la fenêtre et il se plaque contre le mur.</p><p> </p><p>— Nico ! Viens, vite !</p><p> </p><p>L'inquiétude est clairement affichée sur le visage du danois et il sait qu'il ne devrait pas en être si heureux.</p><p>Il esquive un tir et glisse vers le chemin qu'il a défini plus tôt mais agrippe un rebord au dessus, se trouvant à balancer au dessus de vide, avant d'atterrir sous la gouttière pour s'en aider à atteindre la véranda. Il arrive souplement dessus.</p><p>Kevin l'aide à se relever rapidement et ils descendent sur le côté, un soulagement que de retrouver le sol quand même.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?</p><p>— Quoi ?! Non. Je voulais juste ...</p><p> </p><p>Son compagnon cherche ses mots et il hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas très grave pour le moment. Il tend sa main au danois.</p><p> </p><p>— Allez viens, il vaut mieux partir d'ici pour le moment.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin acquiesce avant de saisir sa main.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>C'est bien plus long que d'habitude. Les trois prochains écrits m'inspirent tous particulièrement, j'en ferai peut-être des histoires à part, qu'en pensez-vous ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Sebastian/Lewis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bad Guy</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Quand Sebastian a voulu régler ses comptes avec son associé, il ne se serait pas, certainement pas, imaginé menotté à une chaise, assis dans une salle des plus sombres. Comme dans un film. Sauf qu'il était à la place du gars qui allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.</p><p>L'endroit n'est pas humide. Même plutôt bien entretenu mais il ne peut pas voir grand chose ; il fait si noir ici ! Rallumez les lumières, il n'est pas une chauve-souris ...</p><p>Une porte claque dans le fond et il tressaille en entendant le bruit. On dirait qu'il va faire connaissance avec ses ravisseurs plus tôt que prévu.</p><p>La lumière s'allume. Un peu. Elle ne retrace pas les contours de la pièce mais l'illumine de plein fouet. Génial, il a toujours rêvé d'avoir un Spotlight en plein dans la face.</p><p>C'est un homme qui s'avance devant lui. Il a la peau hâlée, des yeux bruns et un corps bien défini de ce que ce jean noir et cette chemise blanche en disent.</p><p>Il est surpris quand l'inconnu ne dit mot mais tire à la place une chaise et s'assoit en face de lui, l'observant simplement. Il craque au bout d'un moment.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon écoute.</p><p> </p><p>L'ennui est présent dans sa voix. Ainsi qu'un brin d'agacement. Il jure qu'il se pincerait l'arrête du nez s'il pouvait.</p><p> </p><p>— Mr ... c'est quoi votre nom ?</p><p>— Lewis. Lewis Hamilton.</p><p> </p><p>Attend, il répond en plus ? Une voix vraisemblablement douce, de velours presque.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, Lewis, vous pourriez au moins m'expliquer ce que je fous ici au lieu de m'attacher à une chaise sans explication puis de rester là à me regarder sans rien faire.</p><p>— Je pensais que tu avais du sang-froid.</p><p> </p><p>Une simple constatation qui a le don de lui tirer un petit ricanement moqueur, totalement froid.</p><p> </p><p>— J'en ai, bien sûr. Envers les situations qui ont un minimum de sens et dont je ne me fous pas complètement.</p><p> </p><p>Il y a un petit moment de silence durant lequel Lewis, puisque c'est apparemment son prénom, semble réfléchir.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu pourrais jouer ta vie ?</p><p>— Donne moi des détails. C'est quoi exactement ? Un conflit de mafieux ?</p><p>— Pas vraiment.</p><p> </p><p>La porte grince à nouveau. Enfin s'ouvre. Un autre homme entre mais de toute façon il est dans son dos et il fait toujours sombre. Il ne voit pas qui c'est.</p><p> </p><p>— Lewis. Ils sont partis.</p><p>— Bien. Dis aux autres de rester sur le qui-vive juste au cas où.</p><p> </p><p>Et l'autre homme est parti.<br/>Lewis se lève, se rapprochant de lui et d'un geste simple défait ses menottes.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ... me laisses partir ? Quel genre de méchant es-tu ?</p><p> </p><p>Son interlocuteur grimace à la question, comme s'il n'appréciait pas la comparaison, mais répond cependant d'une voix toujours douce.</p><p> </p><p>— Disons que je ne suis pas du mauvais genre.</p><p>— Comme un méchant peut-il ne pas être du mauvais genre ? Je ne comprends pas.</p><p> </p><p>Il est vraiment perplexe sur ce coup-là. Il se frotte un peu ses poignets qui ont gardé une légère marque des menottes.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien ... Et si je n'étais pas le méchant ici ? Tu y as réfléchi ?</p><p> </p><p>A vrai dire non. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas le type de questions qu'il se pose puisqu'il ne s'est jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation. Pour lui, la notion du bien et du mal est abstraite ; de nos jours, les gens agissent pour la plupart pour leurs propres intérêts.</p><p>Mais il doit bien avouer que si on le kidnappe et l'attache à une chaise, il aurait quand même tendance à penser que ses ravisseurs sont des personnes malintentionnées. Il lève les yeux au ciel, décidant de jouer avec ce que Lewis insinue.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, incroyable. Alors ça ferait des gentils les méchants et les méchants des gentils ?</p><p>— Tu comprends le tableau.</p><p> </p><p>L'autre homme a un air satisfait sur le visage avant de comprendre soudainement qu'il se moque de lui et se figer.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es ... Argh. Ça m'étonnait que tu sois si naïf.</p><p>— Est-ce que tu peux me dire comment tu me connais maintenant ?</p><p>— Est-ce que tu as conscience que peu de personnes ne te connaissent pas ?</p><p> </p><p>Il fait la moue, détaillant les contours de la pièce maintenant qu'il est libre de se déplacer. Il y a en fait un bureau dans la salle. Bien décoré en plus.</p><p> </p><p>— Sebastian Vettel, comptable de Red, l'une des plus grosses entreprises de la ville, mais personne n'est dupe. Tu diriges la majorité des actions, tu es un fin stratège et ne touche pas à ça s'il te plaît, c'est mon bureau.</p><p>— Et de quoi m'as-tu sauvé exactement ?</p><p>— D'un gang rival. Enfin, un "gang" ...</p><p>— Explique-toi.</p><p> </p><p>Lewis appuie sur un bouton et les stores, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, s'ouvrent, laissant entrevoir une jolie vue sur l'extérieur. Ils ne sont définitivement pas au premier étage.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu dois connaître Silver ?</p><p>— Oui, ils sont ... l'un de nos concurrent après tout.</p><p>— Nous en sommes une partie. On s'occupe des flux illégaux qui découlent dans les quartiers plus malfamés, on essaye de stopper les trafics. Peu importe ce que ça implique.</p><p>— Donc tu m'as sauvé d'une descente ?</p><p> </p><p>Son interlocuteur acquiesce et un sourire lui échappe. La conversation se relève plus agréable que prévue et il a des infos. Mais n'est pas dupe.</p><p> </p><p>— Deux questions. La raison de mon sauvetage et la raison d'autant de réponses.</p><p>— Tu es l'un des acteurs les plus importants de la ville.</p><p> </p><p>Lewis passe une main dans son cou, lui jetant un regard en biais, le jaugeant de haut en bas, il semblait s'y attendre.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?</p><p>— Je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici. J'aimerais juste la réponse à cette question.</p><p>— Encore une réponse ? Ne t'en ai-je pas donné assez ?</p><p>— Je ne sais pas, ça dépend de ce que tu attends de moi.</p><p> </p><p>L'autre homme dans la pièce se saisit d'une tasse et se verse peut-être un thé, se mettant à l'aise, avant de le regarder de nouveau, un air sauvage dans les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Je te l'ai dit que ta mort serait une réelle perte pour cette ville.</p><p> </p><p>Il hausse un sourcil.</p><p> </p><p>— Je veux que tu viennes travailler pour nous.</p><p>— Pour Silver ? Tu dois plaisanter.</p><p>— Je suis parfaitement sérieux, Seb. Travaille avec moi, aide-moi, et ensemble je suis sûr qu'on peut faire de grandes choses.</p><p> </p><p>Cela le fait grincer des dents. La familiarité, il n'apprécie pas trop. Surtout venant de la part de quelqu'un, aussi charmant soit-il, qu'il ne connaît pas. Quitter Red c'est quelque chose qu'il n'envisage même pas, il a trop investi dedans. Il doit trop à Kimi pour partir ...</p><p> </p><p>— Non.</p><p>— Non ?</p><p>— Non.</p><p>— Mais enfin ! Red est ingrat envers toi ! Ils ne reconnaissent pas tes actions et ils ont même essayé de te ...</p><p> </p><p>Lewis se mord la lèvre brusquement, comme pour s'empêcher d'en dire trop. Il comprend alors que quelque chose ne va pas.</p><p> </p><p>— De me ?</p><p>— Tant pis. Si tu as besoin ... souviens-toi que tu es inestimable à nos yeux et que l'on sera toujours prêt à t'accueillir.</p><p> </p><p>Il voudrait ne pas prendre cela comme une invitation mais encore une fois cela sonne aussi comme un avertissement. Pour lui. Pour son avenir.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'est perdu quelques instants dans le regard chocolat qui lui fait face. Un lien.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais te raccompagner à la sortie.</p><p> </p><p>C'est à la sortie du grand bâtiment, appartenant entièrement à Silver, c'est ce qu'il réalise, que Lewis semble avoir du mal à le quitter, à le laisser partir.</p><p> </p><p>— Quelque chose ne va pas ?</p><p> </p><p>Le masque est en place, il va retourner dans ses bureaux après tout.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, non, je ... fais attention à toi.</p><p> </p><p>Il acquiesce avant de se retourner, disparaissant dans les rues animées.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cet écrit là en particulier, j'ai été super inspirée. J'ai déjà des idées de scénario, peut-être faudrait-il d'abord que je poste l'autre histoire que je suis en train d'écrire 😂 que pensez-vous de cet AU ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Pierre & Charles & Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Heroes</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Pierre esquive un coup. La créature pousse un rugissement affreux et il espère que ses oreilles s'en sortiront indemnes de ce combat. Cela ressemble à un dragon, à sa seule différence que c'est bien plus laid, doré couvert de ce qui ressemblerait presque à des diamants le long de son dos, et ne crache pas de feu mais pousse des cris d'un animal qu'on égorge.</p><p>Ah. Cette chose a l'air aussi drôlement consciente de ce qu'elle fait et il grimace en entendant le bâtiment derrière lui s'effondrer quand la bête y met un grand coup.</p><p>Pauvre, pauvre ville d'Angers. Il espère que peu de civils ont été touchés mais ça l'étonnerait parce qu'ils sont en hypercentre. Il sait que Esteban est parti évacuer quelques personnes et que d'autres héros se sont annoncés mais il ne connaît rien de plus de la situation et ça le rend mal à l'aise.</p><p>Il lève les bras, des éclairs fusent de ses doigts et le monstre hurle de douleur. Il ferme les yeux se concentrant sur le flux, essayant de ne pas fléchir. Ses émotions font écho au tiraillement qui le parcourt et il sent l'air même devenir électrique.</p><p>Il mène le courant, se souvenant des entraînements avec Daniil. Pas à pas, mot à mot, calmement.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ?!</p><p>— Sauver le monde et toi ?</p><p>— Sauver le monde ça implique me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?</p><p> </p><p>Non. Non, non, non. Ses doigts se crispent. Il respire, cherchant la concentration au plus profond de lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Ca implique de te foutre mon poing dans ta gueule si TU me mets des bâtons dans les roues !</p><p>— Écoute, j'essaie de faire mon travail là !</p><p>— Et qu'est-ce que tu penses que je suis en train de faire ?</p><p> </p><p>Et ça lui glisse entre les doigts si facilement.</p><p>La formation brisée, la bête frappe un grand coup dans le bâtiment à sa droite et il se reçoit des éclats en plein abdomen. Entraîné par l'élan, il glisse sur plusieurs mètres au sol avant de finir par s'écraser contre un mur.</p><p> </p><p>— Pierre !</p><p> </p><p>Deux cris à l'unisson. Eh bien, ils ne peuvent s'accorder que pour appeler son prénom, si c'est pas un miracle ça.</p><p>Il se relève tant bien que mal. Il est sûrement blessé profondément mais ils n'ont pas le temps de s'en soucier. Heureusement que sa composition n'est plus seulement humaine sinon il aurait fini en compote.</p><p>Il serre les dents. Le côté droit de son ventre. Aucun organe touché mais c'est ouvert. Il le sent. Il prend une profonde inspiration et sent sa colère devenir plus forte encore en découvrant le regard azur et l'autre forêt posés sur lui avec inquiétude.</p><p> </p><p>— Ecoutez-moi bien. Tous les deux. On doit travailler en équipe et je m'en branle que ça vous plaise ou non. Si vous continuez à agir comme ça, alors dégagez ! Je serais mieux seul qu'avec deux couillons qui préfèrent se taper dessus plutôt que de sauver une ville !</p><p> </p><p>Son franc-parler choque ses deux coéquipiers. Bien. Un déclic. Ils n'ont jamais fait de trio groupé, il croit bien que cela sera à ne jamais, jamais, au grand jamais refaire. Il peut partir en duo avec le monégasque ou le néerlandais, séparément.</p><p>Cela fait un moment qu'il n'a plus fait équipe avec Max, bien qu'ils aient formé une bonne paire, les dirigeant préférant la stabilité d'Alex à sa puissance. Il ne peut pas leur en vouloir et être généralement avec Daniil l'aide, le russe l'aide à devenir plus <em>fort</em>.</p><p>Puis Charles n'est pas dans la même section que lui alors c'est d'autant plus rare que de se battre ensemble mais c'est arrivé. Le plus jeune a toujours eu un effet calmant sur lui, c'est étrange en y repensant ...</p><p>Cependant les dirigeants ont eu la brillante idée de les faire partir tous les trois ensemble. Ses deux partenaires deviennent en groupe ... une bombe atomique. </p><p>Ils ont déjà voulu se tuer - plusieurs fois.</p><p> </p><p>Sans exagération.</p><p> </p><p>Il sait qu'il doit prendre la main parce qu'ils sont trop fiers pour s'écouter l'un l'autre. Il est un tampon entre leurs deux tempéraments et ça lui déplaît. Franchement.</p><p> </p><p>— Je continuerais à l'attaquer pour qu'il reste immobile. Charles et Max ... faîtes une combinaison. Télékinésie plus du feu, vous comprenez l'idée où vous avez besoin que je vous fasse un dessin ?</p><p> </p><p>Les deux acquiescent. Parfait.</p><p>Enfin, pas vraiment parfait. Il ne se sent pas bien. Pas très bien du tout ... sa vue est un peu trouble et il secoue la tête pour rester éveillé. Son flux est vacillant. La douleur est forte, si forte qu'il sent l'inconscience se rapprocher comme une ombre bienvenue.</p><p>Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang, sachant bien que rien ne soulagera cette souffrance, et fait voguer son pouvoir jusqu'à la créature qui hurle de nouveau mais n'arrive plus à bouger, transpercée par le courant.</p><p>Max recule de quelques pas et ses yeux s'illuminent, le bleu semblant bien plus intense alors qu'il récupère des débris au sol, des bouts d'immeuble et commence à viser leur cible.</p><p>Charles, à sa droite, mais le plus éloigné possible, fait de vagues gestes de la main, très brefs, et les fragments s'enflamment, éclairant au passage son visage et faisant apparaître un reflet rougeoyant à ses cheveux.</p><p>Brûlé vif, morceau par morceau, le monstre crie et gémit et tente de se débattre mais c'est vain. Et bientôt, il s'est éteint en un dernier et long râle.</p><p>Il soupire soulagé.</p><p>Charles se tourne vers lui, un sourire au visage, et Max fait de même, un air satisfait au creux des yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as vu, Pierre ! On a réussi malgré tout, on ...</p><p> </p><p>Il n'entend pas le reste de la phrase.</p><p>Sous les yeux incrédules de Charles et Max, qui semblaient heureux d'en avoir fini avec ce calvaire, il s'effondre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'ai bien aimé cet univers aussi ! Imaginer les pilotes en super héros c'est très intéressant et j'imagine là aussi une suite...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Daniel/Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>break</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Ce n'est pas que Daniel n'est pas fier que son petit-ami soit autant investi dans ses études. Grand dieu non, loin de lui l'idée, et il sait qu'en ingénierie on peut être occupé. C'est plutôt que ça devient inquiétant. Très.</p><p>Depuis quand Max a-t-il eu une nuit correcte de sommeil ? Ça ne date pas d'hier en tout cas vu les cernes, que dis-je, les valises qui marquent ses jolis yeux bleus.</p><p>Il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, définitivement pas, ne considérant pas du café et des canettes de RedBull comme solution de rechange au repos.</p><p> </p><p>— Max ...</p><p>— Je ... je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller au lit, je ne suis même pas fatigué.</p><p> </p><p>Il lève les yeux au ciel. Têtu, si têtu. Il doit changer de plan et, heureusement, il est un homme plein de ressources.</p><p>Il se déshabille rapidement, ne trouvant pas forcément le besoin d'aller se coucher avec autre chose qu'un caleçon sur lui, et se pose sur le lit, dans une posture semi-allongée.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais, mon amour, je serais si seul sans toi.</p><p> </p><p>Son néerlandais se tourne de sa chaise de bureau et écarquille les yeux en le voyant ainsi, la couverture à moitié soulevée comme une invitation.</p><p> </p><p>— Viens te blottir dans mes bras afin que je puisse me sentir complet à nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>Max tousse un instant, les joues écarlates, incapable de détourner son regard.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh. Oh, eh bien ... est-ce que tu essaies de me séduire pour me faire adhérer à des modèles sains de sommeil ?</p><p>— Est-ce que ça marche ?</p><p> </p><p>Le plus jeune pousse un profond soupir et éteint sa lampe de bureau, se levant de la chaise qu'il n'avait pas quittée depuis des heures.</p><p> </p><p>— Maxy ...?</p><p> </p><p>Et se débarrasse de son t-shirt et de son jean avant de se jeter dans les couvertures et, accessoirement, dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas d'humeur à continuer le projet.</p><p> </p><p>Marmonne Max contre son torse, déjà à moitié endormi, lui tirant un sourire bienheureux.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais oui, mais oui.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>que dire à part que ce ship est adorable ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Max, Esteban & Pierre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Sincere</strong> </p><hr/><p>Max se glisse vers le balcon. L'ambiance l'étouffe. Il y a du monde et rien qui ne lui donne envie de rester. Il a essayé d'aller parler à son ancien coéquipier, en vain. Il se sent si maladroit, se demande, se demande depuis quand a-t-il été incapable de trouver des mots.</p><p>Il pose ses bras sur la rambarde et appuie son menton entre. Il se sent plus jeune que jamais. Il est sûr d'avoir gagné de la maturité pourtant. Il a toujours été trop jeune pour les responsabilités qui l'encombraient. Ils le sont tous à un certain point.</p><p>Il ferme les yeux puis les rouvre. Les étoiles sont plus belles et plus froides que jamais.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai besoin de conseils ...</p><p>— De conseils amoureux ?</p><p> </p><p>Il se tourne brusquement, trouvant Esteban à ses côtés en train de le fixer, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il ne l'a pas entendu arriver.</p><p> </p><p>— Je peux t'aider, j'ai de l'expérience en tout.</p><p>— Dit celui qui est vierge.</p><p> </p><p>Pierre est appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte, la main posée sur la bouche, l'air plutôt confiant.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais- ! Pierre !</p><p>— Quoi ? J'ai tort ?</p><p> </p><p>L'autre français se glisse finalement jusqu'à eux avec fluidité pour finir accoudé au balcon comme eux deux, à fixer le ciel.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux parler de ce qui se passe avec Daniel, Max ?</p><p>— Je ... oui. C'est si évident que ça, Pierre ?</p><p> </p><p>Le plus âgé secoue la tête et lui offre un sourire doux, réconfortant.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est plus que tout le monde a remarqué que quelque chose d'étrange se passait entre vous.</p><p>— Étrange ? Non ... rien ne se passait. Ne s'est passé. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.</p><p>— Mais tu l'aimes.</p><p> </p><p>Esteban sort une constatation qui le fige sur place. La vérité. Ces sentiments au creux de sa poitrine, sa peur. Son incapacité à être simplement lui-même.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'ai pas besoin d'une confirmation. Ça se voit simplement, tu sais.</p><p> </p><p>Il se mord la lèvre.</p><p> </p><p>— Dans tes yeux à l'instant alors qu'on parle de lui tu souffres. Ça te fait mal. Tu as l'air impuissant. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit, ça te fige et te fustige sur place, ça te brise le cœur.</p><p>— Esteban ...?</p><p> </p><p>Le français a les yeux perdus quelque part dans l'horizon, et récite ces mots avec grande conviction mais pas seulement pour lui, il en est quasiment sûr.</p><p>Pierre pose une main sur le bras de l'autre garçon et ce dernier revient soudainement à lui et leur sourit.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé, je me suis ... je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Mais je pense que vous avez saisi l'idée ?</p><p>— Wow. Attends. Je crois que tu as plus besoin d'aide que moi. </p><p> </p><p>Il dit ça sans aucune modestie, juste avec une totale sincérité.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, vraiment ?</p><p> </p><p>Esteban a un sourire vraiment triste sur le visage et Pierre pousse un rire qui lui fend le cœur.</p><p> </p><p>— Okay. Okay on est tous foutus bon sang.</p><p>— N'en parlez pas. Un mot de plus et c'est la dépression. Pierre ?</p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p>— Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille voir Ch-</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?</p><p> </p><p>La voix le fait presque sursauter, pareil pour ses deux camarades qui, habitués à l'intimité qui s'est installée dans leur conversation, ne l'ont pas non plus entendu venir.</p><p> </p><p>— Daniel ! On avait juste une petite conversation. Este, on va peut-être y aller non ?</p><p>— Oh que oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase d'ailleurs. Je dois t'emmener voir quelqu'un. Allez.</p><p>— Euh ... tu es ...</p><p> </p><p>Esteban empoigne fermement le bras de Pierre et le tire à sa suite avec un grand sourire en sa direction.</p><p>Il laisse échapper un profond soupir. Oh mince.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, Maxy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?</p><p> </p><p>Daniel s'accoude aussi à la rambarde et le regarde de ses jolis yeux bruns. L'australien a fait un effort sur sa tenue, comme tout le monde, mais ça lui va tellement bien. Il est frappé par son charme.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu l'as entendu non ? Je parlais tranquillement avec Esteban et Pierre.</p><p>— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'entendes si bien avec mon coéquipier.</p><p> </p><p>Il rit doucement, un brin ironique, et passe une main dans ses cheveux.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu serais surpris d'à quel point cette conversation a été bonne.</p><p>— Surpris ? Peut-être pas. Je te connais bien après tout.</p><p> </p><p>Max hausse les épaules et envoie un regard circonspect à son camarade qui pose sa main sur son épaule.</p><p> </p><p>— Parle-moi de toi.</p><p>— De moi ?</p><p>— De comment tu vas ? De comment a été cette année ? Ces derniers temps on a pas trop eu l'occasion de parler et ... </p><p> </p><p>Une petite pause.</p><p> </p><p>— ...Tu me manques.</p><p> </p><p>Il ferme les yeux fortement. Ces mots font pourtant écho à l'intérieur de lui. Ici bas, tellement de désirs ont été enfoui sans jamais avoir l'autorisation de sortir.</p><p> </p><p>— Maxy ? Max ?</p><p> </p><p>Il se sent étourdi soudainement. Et c'est douloureux. Si douloureux.</p><p> </p><p>— Toi aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Sa gorge est sèche, si sèche.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu me manques aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Il y a quelque chose au fond du regard, des yeux de Daniel, un lueur de compréhension et un air de déjà-vu.</p><p>Son premier amour. Ou du moins celui qui l'a marqué le plus. L'a fait souffrir le plus. Cette espèce de consternation. Un problème qui le fait devenir qui il est ; quelqu'un d'autre.</p><p> </p><p>— Max ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?</p><p> </p><p>Une main tendue.</p><p>Il a décliné tellement d'offres, fait fuir tellement de personnes ayant entendu ses appels en détresse. Il n'a pas voulu y croire.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>c'est un peu plus d'angoisse c'est vrai, un peu plus de sujets sérieux mais je trouve que c'est le genre de choses qu'il faut toujours évoquer a un moment ou un autre...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Sebastian/Lewis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cold</strong>
</p><hr/><p>C'est une coïncidence absolue si Lewis se trouve chez Sebastian en ce samedi soir. La télé est allumée et ils se font une séance de films. Il termine un petit pot de glace et Sebastian s'active dans la cuisine ouverte.</p><p>Son téléphone vibre à sa droite. Encore et encore. Et il soupire. Il a très envie de le consulter mais n'est pas sûr de bien aimer ce qu'il va y trouver.</p><p>Il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et fait la moue.</p><p> </p><p>— Ma bouche est froide.</p><p> </p><p>Plus une constatation qu'un réel début de conversation. Il suppose que c'est normal puisqu'il vient de manger une glace.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux que je la réchauffe pour toi ?</p><p> </p><p>Il se retourne immédiatement pour trouver Sebastian qui le regarde avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il sent ses joues chauffer. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment en train de proposer ce qu'il pense ?</p><p> </p><p>— O-Oui.</p><p> </p><p>L'allemand s'avance vers lui et il ne peut s'empêcher de se caler un peu plus profondément dans le canapé, une certaine appréhension au creux de son estomac parce que, allez quoi, depuis le temps qu'il espère que ça arrive ...</p><p>Le plus jeune atterri sur le sofa souplement et lui tend un chocolat chaud.</p><p> </p><p>— Voilà !</p><p> </p><p>Il lui faut quelques instants avant de réaliser et d'avoir l'impression que son coeur va lâcher. C'est tellement adorable de la part de Sebastian que ça ne l'étonne presque pas et ça efface toute déception qu'il aurait pu avoir.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est bien ce dont tu parlais ?</p><p>— Oui. Bien sûr, totalement.</p><p> </p><p>Il acquiesce vigoureusement avant de récupérer la tasse pour en prendre une gorgée, savourant l'effet que ça lui procure.</p><p>Il se rapproche un peu de l'autre pilote, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, et celui-ci démarre un nouvel épisode.</p><p>Au bout de quelques minutes, il se saisit finalement de son téléphone pour regarder les messages insistants mais l'allemand le lui prend des mains, l'éteignant au passage.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, c'est non, Lew. Elle ne mérite ni ton temps ni ton attention</p><p>— Trouve-moi quelque chose qui mérite mon attention alors ?</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian s'arrête alors, le fixant intensément de ses yeux océan qui semblent s'être obscurcis davantage.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es sûr de toi ?</p><p> </p><p>La voix de son camarade est rauque. Il n'en même pas large. Il déglutit et voit le regard suivre le mouvement de sa pomme d'adam.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui.</p><p> </p><p>Et il n'en faut pas plus pour que Sebastian se jette sur ses lèvres.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>toujours un plaisir d'écrire sur eux en tout cas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Valtteri/Daniil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A hand ?</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Valtteri soupire doucement, passant une main dans son cou. C'est compliqué de rester conscient et intéressé. Il jette un coup d'oeil par dessus son ordinateur pour trouver Daniil assis, une guitare entre les jambes. Celui-ci joue quelques airs depuis tout à l'heure et c'est assez léger, ça ne le dérange pas pendant qu'il travaille.</p><p>Le russe a un air très calme, les yeux fermés, les traits détendus, mais sa posture trahit un savoir-faire aguerri à ce niveau là et ses mains s'activent.</p><p>Il est beau. C'est la beauté d'un homme mature, qui a beaucoup offert, qui a beaucoup à offrir et, même s'il ne peut trouver son regard là tout de suite il sait qu'il s'y perdrait. Comme toujours, à chaque fois.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu sembles incroyable.</p><p>— Hm ?</p><p> </p><p>Daniil relève la tête, l'air figé, comme ayant peur d'avoir mal entendu mais au bout de quelques secondes cela se confirme.</p><p> </p><p>— Plus que-</p><p> </p><p>Entre-temps, il a déposé son ordinateur sur le côté, las de faire un travail qui ne lui plaît pas du tout, et s'est rapproché du plus jeune, il s'agenouille devant lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Poisson d'avril.</p><p> </p><p>Les grands yeux bruns de son compagnon le fixent, en attente.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu sembles incroyable tous les jours.</p><p> </p><p>C'est un murmure, à peine quelques mots qui flottent dans l'air. Daniil sourit distraitement, les joues un peu rouges.</p><p> </p><p>— On est même pas en avril. Tu te raccroches à tout ce que tu peux pour me séduire ?</p><p>— Peut-être ?</p><p> </p><p>Son compagnon rit doucement et pose sa guitare sur son socle pour éviter de l'abîmer avant de venir passer ses bras autour de son cou d'un geste bien amené.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de ça.</p><p>— J'aime toujours te voir rougir, Dany.</p><p>— Je sais ça. Un peu trop bien.</p><p> </p><p>Leurs lèvres se retrouvent avec familiarité et il se permet de serrer avec force celui qu'il aime contre lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux que je t'aide pour ton travail ?</p><p>— Je ne suis pas sûr que tu y comprennes grand-chose.</p><p>— Je peux toujours essayer ?</p><p> </p><p>Quand il disait qu'il ne lui résistait pas. Daniil le regarde tendrement de ses grands yeux bruns et il déglutit.</p><p> </p><p>— D'accord. Okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imaginer leur vie domestique est vraiment, totalement fun. Qu'est que j'aime écrire sur ce couple ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Charles/Pierre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Diet</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Pierre sifflote doucement en découpant les carottes soigneusement. Il a pris la main depuis le temps. Le couteau fait des petits bruits, le seul de la pièce. C'est le silence qui le fait entendre la porte qui est fermée dans le fond.</p><p>Un petit sourire se dresse sur ses lèvres mais il ne s'arrête pas dans sa tâche, pas même quand deux bras se glissent autour de sa taille et qu'un torse vient se coller à son dos avec fermeté.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?</p><p> </p><p>Charles pointe du menton le bol à sa droite, bol dans lequel repose déjà plusieurs légumes qu'il a pris soin d'éplucher avant.</p><p> </p><p>— De la nourriture organique, mon amour.</p><p> </p><p>Le monégasque se détache de lui lentement pour revenir vérifier le contenu du récipient avec un haussement de sourcil.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?</p><p>— Ça veut dire que c'est meilleur pour ta santé, mon coeur. </p><p> </p><p>Le plus jeune reste un instant à fixer l'intérieur du plat avant de se tourner vers lui, le regardant presque implorant, avec des yeux de biche, une petite moue sur le visage.</p><p> </p><p>— ...est-ce que ça existe sous forme de cupcake ?</p><p>— Charlie ... c'est pour ton bien.</p><p> </p><p>Charles s'avance, soudainement plus inquiétant qu'avant, tout air adorable effacé de sa face, remplacé au profit d'un regard de prédateur. Il ne lâche pas son couteau, finit sa carotte.</p><p> </p><p>— Mon trésor, on a besoin d'alimentation saine.</p><p>— Mmh, je n'ai rien dit.</p><p> </p><p>Son petit-ami se met à genoux, juste devant lui, lui offrant un angle de vue parfait sur son joli postérieur, et commence à dézipper son jean.</p><p> </p><p>— Et qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, mon beau ?</p><p>— Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  Et arrête avec les petits surnoms, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis.</p><p>— Je pense que tu essaies de me convaincre de changer de menu. Et je sais que tu les aimes mes petits surnoms.</p><p> </p><p>Il sent son boxer être baissé et il sent la bouche experte de son compagnon s'enrouler autour de son sexe.</p><p>Il ne doit pas perdre la face. Aussi saisit-il un autre légume qu'il commence à couper. Ses mains sont tremblantes.</p><p>Il s'arrête. Respire un grand coup. Pose le couteau.</p><p>Il pose ses mains sur les épaules avec fermeté et force, redresse son garçon pour le ramener à sa hauteur avant de l'embrasser.</p><p>Quand ils se séparent, essoufflés, Charles a un air de victoire sur le visage et cela se reflète même dans ses yeux forêt.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, tu n'as pas gagné, Charlie. C'est bel et bien notre repas de ce soir. Mais ...</p><p>— Mais ?</p><p>— J'ai bien compris que les surnoms mielleux n'étaient pas suffisant pour toi.</p><p> </p><p>Il fait reculer Charles jusqu'à ce que ce dernier cogne contre le plan de cuisine, posant sa main sur sa hanche de manière possessive, avant de se pencher en avant pour chuchoter :</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être devrais-je te baiser ici et maintenant pour te rendre plus incliné quant à cette idée ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La fin était un peu plus crue, on sent du laisser aller 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Pierre/Charles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Stay</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Daniel se réveille un peu tard, endolori. Il se lève, étirant son dos, ajustant le poids qu'il met sur sa jambe droite. Jambe qui garde encore quelques séquelles de son accident, rien de sérieux ou dont il ne pourra être débarrassé d'ici les prochaines semaines.</p><p>Max n'est pas à ses côtés. Ce qui est étrange en soi, puisque le plus jeune a veillé au grain sur lui depuis l'accident, étant présent à chaque étape, il l'a vu sous tous ses états, dans sa colère, sa frustration, sa tristesse, sa dépréciation, son impatience ... et l'a supporté.</p><p>Cela l'a surpris. Cette patience dont a fait preuve le néerlandais, du début à la fin, sans jamais, jamais baisser les bras, venant jusqu'en Australie le chercher pour le ramener à Monaco.</p><p>La petite soirée qu'ils ont faite hier s'est plutôt bien passée. La plupart des pilotes sont venus leur rendre visite, envahissant son appartement dans lequel son ancien coéquipier a pleinement emménagé.</p><p>Il le trouve au milieu du salon, assis sur un fauteuil, dirigé vers la baie-vitrée, recroquevillé en son sein, une tasse à la main, l'autre bras pendant, le regard figé dans le vide, un air terriblement nostalgique sur le visage.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que tu vas vraiment bien ?</p><p> </p><p>Max semble presque revenir à la vie en un instant et lui offre un petit sourire, hochant la tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais. Je vais très bien.</p><p>— Tu es sûr ?</p><p> </p><p>Ils se tournent tous les deux pour trouver Pierre, habillé, clés à la main, prêt à partir, sûrement le dernier de leurs invités indésirables.</p><p> </p><p>— Plus tôt, tu m'as demandais si je n'avais pas de la colle pour t'éviter de tomber en morceaux.</p><p>— Pierre ! Tu n'étais pas encore parti ?</p><p>— J'y vais, j'y vais, Charles m'attend dans la voiture. Prenez soin de vous !</p><p> </p><p>Et il s'en va ainsi, le fourbe, les laissant dans un silence un peu gênant. Silence durant lequel Daniel se tourne vers son convive qui a baissé la tête, les joues légèrement rouges.</p><p> </p><p>— Max ...?</p><p>— C'était une blague. Juste- ... Juste une blague. Rien de plus. Tout va bien.</p><p>— Je ne sais pas, tu ne me sembles pas aller bien.</p><p> </p><p>Max ne répond pas, s'obstinant à garder la tête baissé, à éviter son regard. Il pose sa main sur sa joue.</p><p> </p><p>— Dis-moi, Maxy ? S'il te plaît ?</p><p> </p><p>Le néerlandais soupire. Il s'agenouille devant lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, avant de les porter à sa bouche et d'y déposer un baiser léger, tendre.</p><p> </p><p>— D'accord ... d'accord. Je ... j'ai peur qu'on s'éloigne de nouveau. Que maintenant que tu es guéri, tu n'ai plus besoin de moi, que tu m'oublies, que ... que tu me quittes. Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas. J'en ai eu assez ...</p><p>— M'aimes-tu ?</p><p> </p><p>Le plus jeune cligne des yeux, confus, avant de finalement les lever pour rencontrer les siens. Bien.</p><p> </p><p>— Pardon ?</p><p>— C'est simple. Est-ce que tu m'aimes, mon lion ?</p><p> </p><p>Le trouble qui se lit dans les prunelles de son compagnon est si clair, l'intimité de ses gestes et de ses mots ne doivent pas aider. Mais il cherche la sincérité.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ... euh, oui ?</p><p>— Bien.</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois c'est de la curiosité dans le regard de Max mais il ne s'en formalise pas davantage. Un sourire se pose sur ses lèvres et ne le quitte pas. Il n'y a qu'une réponse pour cet homme qui est resté à ses côtés tout du long, ne l'a jamais laissé derrière, l'a toujours poussé vers l'avant.</p><p> </p><p>— On dirait que je m'en irais plus jamais alors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un peu d'angst, un peu de remise en question, de la peur de la part de Max et Daniel qui vient le réconforter avec en guest Pierre ... xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Nico/Kevin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Don’t forget</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Allongés sur le canapé en angle, chacun de son côté, à fixer le plafond, sans rien faire davantage. Ah ... le confinement. Quel ennui. Quel, mais quel ennui ! Et les voilà bloqués ensemble.</p><p>S'ils ne se sont pas tués avant la fin, ce sera un miracle apparemment. Ils ont réussi à se disputer sur tout et n'importe quoi, allant des factures au simple sel, et se sont réconciliés à chaque fois en couchant ensemble sauvagement, dans tous les coins de la maison.</p><p>Le pire c'est qu'ils n'en sont toujours pas lassés. Il est sûr que, là, tout de suite, si Nico lui demandait de lui tailler une pipe, il le ferait carrément.</p><p>Mais il ne le fait pas. Alors ils s'ennuient encore et encore. A en mourir. Enfin. Il est trop jeune pour mourir.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu m'as choisi.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin a dit la première chose qui lui passait à l'esprit. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose à faire. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée de parler vérité.</p><p> </p><p>— Moi de même.</p><p> </p><p>Il se retourne, posant sa tête entre ses bras, fixant l'allemand du coin de l'oeil, à demi-intéressé.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne me trouves aucun intérêt ?</p><p>— Bien sûr que si, Kev', sinon je ne serais pas avec toi. </p><p>— Alors ?</p><p> </p><p>Son compagnon se tourne à son tour, fixant son regard dans le sien. Ils sont l'un face à l'autre et Nico n'a même pas l'air d'avoir à réfléchir plus que ça.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es incroyablement bon au lit.</p><p>— Basique.</p><p>— Peut-être mais c'est vrai. Je dirais ... que notre compétitivité ... c'est ce qui fait durer notre relation. On s'aime, on se déteste. Je n'ai jamais connu d'amour aussi explosif mais d'aussi heureux. Tu me rends heureux, je pense que c'est le plus important.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'arrête immédiatement de rire, un peu choqué. Étonné, agréablement étonné. Le coeur chauffé aussi. Mon dieu. Il est trop touché par ce genre de phrases.</p><p> </p><p>— Euh ... Kevin ? Ça va ?</p><p> </p><p>Il enfouit son visage dans la housse du canapé.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi rouge.</p><p>— Tais-toi ! C'est bon ... je ...</p><p>— Tu te ...</p><p> </p><p>Il sent une main se poser sur sa joue et croise le regard de Nico alors qu'il relève sa tête lentement. Ce dernier s'est accroupi près de lui et l'observe avec douceur.</p><p> </p><p>— Je t'aime, Kevin Magnussen. Toi et seulement toi. Au cas où tu aurais tendance à l'oublier.</p><p> </p><p>Il se penche pour embrasser tendrement son compagnon, préférant exprimer ces émotions à l'intérieur de lui par un geste.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Juste un peu de douceur pour finir la journée 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Esteban/Lance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disaster</strong>
</p><hr/><p>A chaque fois que Lance et Esteban se rencontrent, c'est un bordel pas possible. Enfin, c'est très anecdotique, assez pour en faire rire plus d'un.</p><p>Lors de leur première rencontre, Esteban tape dans l'œil de Lance. Littéralement. Un coup de coude dans la paupière, l'arcade sourcilière de celui-ci qui se met à pisser le sang et le français qui panique plus que le blessé, affolé de sa propre maladresse.</p><p>Mille et une excuses plus une visite à l'infirmerie plus tard, le canadien a pu observer le garçon à ses côtés, le trouver mignon, et être soulagé de ne pas avoir de blessure bien plus grave.</p><p>Parce que, soyons clair, le plus âgé a définitivement la poisse.</p><p> </p><p>Leur deuxième rencontre ... un feu d'artifice, façon de parler heureusement, enfin presque. Ils se heurtent l'un à l'autre dans le campus, lui reste debout, le malheureux tombe par terre, renversant les flacons qu'il tenait.</p><p>Mauvaise idée. Les substances chimiques, quel quelles soient, il ne s'est pas renseigné dessus, ce n'était pas son domaine, n'ont pas apprécié le contact l'une de l'autre et elles ont immédiatement pris feu dans l'herbe.</p><p>Ils ont appelé les professeurs qui ont réussi à l'éteindre et ils ont évité d'incendier leur bahut entier. Youhou.</p><p> </p><p>Troisième rencontre, des auspices moins graves. Il est question d'une pauvre chemise et d'une pasta box lui ayant atterri malencontreusement dessus, alors que Esteban s'était cogné dans un table puis avait basculé avec la chaise dans laquelle il avait reculé.</p><p>Ce n'est pas très grave. Pour être honnête, Lance s'en fout. Il ne dira juste jamais à l'autre garçon combien sa chemise avait coupé au préalable, histoire d'éviter l'arrêt cardiaque à un jeune homme si intéressant.</p><p> </p><p>Leur quatrième rencontre ... se produit actuellement en fait.</p><p>Il avait vu les branches de l'arbre bouger. Quand il a vu Esteban tomber d'en-haut, il n'a pas hésité et s'est placé en-dessous pour le rattraper.</p><p>Succès garanti, le damoiseau en détresse se réceptionne parfaitement dans ses bras et il reste un instant à le fixer avant de le reposer à terre.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es un désastre complet.</p><p> </p><p>C'est une simple constatation plus que véridique en vu des événements auxquels il a prit part ces derniers temps. Un sourire lui vient en voyant l'air troublé du français.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça te dit qu'on sorte ensemble ?</p><p> </p><p>Alors oui, peut-être que plus de malheurs sont à venir, mais, en tenant fermement Esteban dans ses bras tandis que ce dernier lui parle du chat qu'il a tenté de secourir dans l'arbre, il se dit que ça en vaut la peine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oups, j'ai totalement zappé de poster hier ! Je me rattrape aujourd'hui ? x)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Sebastian/Lewis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bite</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>— Merde, je me suis mordu la lèvre !</p><p> </p><p>Et plutôt bien en plus. Lewis commence à sentir le sang couler de ladite, preuve qu'il ne s'est vraiment pas loupé. Il vient l'effleurer du bon des doigts et récolte un peu de rouge.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux que je l'embrasse pour que ça aille mieux ?</p><p> </p><p>Il hausse les sourcils, se tourne vers Sebastian qui, assis dans le canapé, consulte quelques documents.</p><p> </p><p>— ...oui?</p><p> </p><p>L'allemand relève le regard vers lui, impassible.</p><p> </p><p>— Si tu le veux bien sûr ...?</p><p> </p><p>Le plus jeune secoue la tête doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres, semblant amusé de la situation.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai l'impression que tu feras n'importe quoi pour m'empêcher de travailler.</p><p>— Ce n'était pas mon intention, Seb.</p><p>— Ah oui ?</p><p> </p><p>Il se laisse retomber sur le canapé, soupirant devant ce manque de confiance. Pour qui le prend-il ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention. Je sais que tu occupé, je vais probablement aller faire un peu de sport ou-</p><p> </p><p>Durant cette phrase, il s'est levé mais Sebastian l'agrippe fermement par derrière, le ramenant sur ses genoux, avant de l'embrasser avec passion.</p><p> </p><p>— Euh ? Seb ?</p><p>— Reste là, je m'occuperais de toi quand j'aurais fini.</p><p>— Euh ... d'accord ?</p><p> </p><p>Il ne dit plus rien, se contentant de l'étreinte, attendant patiemment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>l'un de mes pairings préférés pour sûr ... et deux en un aujourd'hui xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Daniil/Valtteri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cooking Skills</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Cela devait être une recette simple. De ce que Daniil en disait. Mais les voilà à se prendre la tête depuis une heure pour la simple et bonne raison que Valtteri ne l'écoute pas !</p><p>Il n'aime pas se disputer avec son partenaire, c'est puéril, ça ne leur convient pas. Mais il commence à y trouver un réel problème après une dizaine de minutes dans une ambiance tendue.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne lèche pas ce fouet, j'en ai encore besoin !</p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>C'est agressif, ils se répondent du tac au tac, sans même se soucier du sens vers lequel ils vont.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux que je lèche autre chose peut-être !?</p><p> </p><p>Il se fige. Des frissons traversent sa colonne vertébrale. Le finnois semble aussi réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire. Ils se fixent l'un l'autre, en attente de ... quelque chose.</p><p>Au diable cette recette !</p><p>Il empoigne son compagnon pour se saisir de ses lèvres. Le baiser prend de l'ampleur et les voilà débarrassant le plan de cuisine pour s'y installer, faute d'envie de bouger ailleurs.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ... n'es pas ... croyable.</p><p>— Ce devait être facile. Tu m'as empêché de ...</p><p> </p><p>Valtteri le fait taire en l'embrassant à nouveau et ils repartent pour une session de préliminaires, oubliant bien vite ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un peu de tentation dans une vie à deux toujours sur cette petite exception 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Carlos/Lando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Insecurities</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Carlos se réveille après une bonne nuit de sommeil. La place à côté de lui est vide, ça peut arriver. Cela le fait froncer les sourcils mais peut-être le plus jeune s'est-il réveillé plus tôt, on ne sait jamais.</p><p>Il ose l'espérer. Lando a été sujet à plusieurs insomnies ces derniers temps, il a fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer mais il l'a remarqué. Il est inquiet, très inquiet, se demande pourquoi il ne lui en parle pas.</p><p>Il entre dans le salon, de bonne humeur. Il a la sensation qu'aujourd'hui va être un bon jour, ou quelque chose du genre. Il se fige quasiment sur le seuil.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon sang, pourquoi il y autant de post-it partout ?</p><p> </p><p>Sur le sol, sur la table basse, devant lui, tout l'espace du canapé est envahi. Son petit-ami se tient au milieu, les cheveux en bataille, l'air exténué et extatique.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu n'en lirais pas un ?</p><p> </p><p>Il fronce les sourcils mais fait ce qui lui est conseillé.</p><p> </p><p>— "J'aime Carlos" "J'aime Carlos" "J'aime-"Ils disent tous ça !</p><p> </p><p>Il en vérifie encore deux-trois mais c'est réellement la même inscription sur tous. Chacun d'entre eux.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne me dis pas que tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit pour les faire ?</p><p> </p><p>Le britannique a un petit sourire fier sur le visage. Il se sent fondre devant cette bouille. C'est mignon. Et inquiétant.</p><p>Il s'assoie sur le canapé.</p><p> </p><p>— Cariño ... tu as encore fait une insomnie ?</p><p>— N-Non. Du tout.</p><p>— Ne me mens pas, mi amor. Je sais bien que quelque chose ne va pas.</p><p> </p><p>Il plonge son regard dans celui de son compagnon qui ne résiste pas longtemps, emporté par la fatigue de se battre toutes les nuits contre ses propres fantômes qui le laissent éveillé, à bout de souffle, parfois vomissant dans les toilettes.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai peur, Carlos. J'ai peur que notre relation ne dure pas. J'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes plus. J'ai peur qu'on s'éloigne.</p><p>— Mais pourquoi ? Je ne te laisserais pas tomber d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, rien ne pourra nous séparer.</p><p> </p><p>Mais ces paroles, loin de rassurer son partenaire, le font éclater en sanglots lentement et il doit l'attirer contre lui pour tenter de le calmer.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est ce que mes parents disaient aussi. Se disaient l'un à l'autre. Et aujourd'hui ils divorcent !</p><p>— Lando, c'est juste que ça t'atteint en particulier, ça ne veut rien dire. Ils se sont aimés, aujourd'hui ils se séparent, ils s'aiment peut-être toujours. Mais ça ne présage rien par rapport à nous.</p><p>— Mais ils étaient mariés !</p><p> </p><p>Lando se dégage de sa poigne avec une force particulière qui l'étonne.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils étaient mariés et nous ... nous on est seulement en couple.</p><p>— Lando ...</p><p> </p><p>Il respire un grand coup avant de poser ses deux mains sur les joues du plus jeune, plongeant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Il est calme.</p><p> </p><p>— Je peux t'épouser, corazon. Et je le ferais en temps et en heure. Je t'aime, vraiment. Tu n'as pas à en douter, tu n'as pas à en avoir peur.</p><p>— Mais- ... mes parents ...</p><p>— Je sais, mi vida. Je sais que ça fait mal mais ça ira bien. Tout ira bien. Je serais là pour toi.</p><p> </p><p>Il dit la vérité. Il ne se voit pas vivre sans son britannique ni aujourd'hui, ni dans les années à venir, et fera tout pour le garder avec lui. Tout ce qu'il peut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J’ai fait un peu de drama parce que je trouve Lando carrément cute, alors j’ai inventé un peu ... j’espère que ça vous a plus !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Daniel/Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Proposing</strong>
</p><hr/><p>La vérité c'est que Max en a tellement marre de ne pas pouvoir résister à Daniel. C'est réellement un handicap dans la vie de tous les jours, c'est davantage difficile de ne pas céder lors de leurs disputes. Il déteste quand ils se disputent.</p><p>Ce genre de moments le laissent toujours incertain, tremblant. Parfois fou de rage ou parfois le regrettant immédiatement. Trop fier pour l'avouer mais il a vraiment peur que son compagnon le quitte à cause de son caractère.</p><p>Il ne serait pas le premier ... et certainement pas le dernier en tout cas.</p><p>Il n'a jamais aimé aussi bien, aussi fortement, passionnément. Il est plus d'insécurités, de « et si » qui n'attendent que de se réaliser. C'est un tel bordel dans sa tête.</p><p>Il ne devrait pas se sentir si blessé que Daniel aille en Australie sans lui. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ? Que parce qu'ils sont en couple, l'australien va forcément accepter qu'ils viennent avec lui ?</p><p>Allez, Max, bon dieu, depuis quand es-tu devenu si naïf ?</p><p>Il se mord la lèvre, tourne le dos au combat, récupère ses affaires qui jonchent le sol. Il a besoin de sortir de cet appartement qui n'est pas le sien. Il étouffe presque. Il sent la pression se resserrer sur lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Maxy ... tu sais bien que ce n'est pas contre toi.</p><p> </p><p>Ces mots le brûlent davantage qu'ils ne le rassurent. Ça fait mal. Il est sûr que son petit-ami a raison, il n'avait aucune garantie depuis le début. Il est probablement ridicule.</p><p>Mais il n'a aucune envie d'exposer sa douleur, aucune envie d'agir en adulte mature; il est fatigué de tout ça. Alors il s'esquive pour quitter la chambre, se diriger vers le salon et surtout vers l'entrée.</p><p>Une poigne ferme agrippe son bras, le faisant s'arrêter net. Il ne se retourne pas pour autant.</p><p> </p><p>— Max.</p><p>— Lâche-moi.</p><p> </p><p>C'est fait. Là où il s'attendrait à pouvoir partir désormais, le plus âgé se positionne devant lui, refusant de le laisser partir. Daniel n'en démord presque jamais, il avait oublié ce détail. Aussi têtu que lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Maxy, tu dois m'écouter. S'il te plaît, mijn liefde.</p><p> </p><p>Il soupire, passe une main devant son visage, las. Son sac tombe de son épaule et il ne se baisse pas pour le ramasser, fixant droit devant lui un point qui n'existe pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis désolé d'avoir volé ton coeur.</p><p>— Tu sais foutrement bien que tu ne l'es pas-!</p><p>— Mais ça aurait été plus facile si on ne s'était pas aimés. Parce qu'on se fait du mal et je déteste te blesser. Cette situation est tellement compliquée et je ne veux pas te cacher, bien sûr que non. Je t'aime trop, je ne sais pas si un jour on pourra se dévoiler au grand jour et ça me tue ...</p><p> </p><p>Se soucier de chaque porte qui se ferme, même au loin, guetter si personne ne les suit quand ils se retrouvent à l'abri des regards, vérifier de manière frénétique les médias pour voir si rien n'a fuité. Un calvaire.</p><p> </p><p>— Je voulais attendre encore un peu mais ... faisons ça.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel marche en direction d'une commode, ouvre un tiroir et en tire un objet qu'il n'a pas le temps de voir. En quelques secondes, l'australien a franchi l'espace qui les sépare et s'est agenouillé devant lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est certainement pas ce que j'avais prévu. Je voulais un dîner aux chandelles, le champagne et les pétales de rose ... je voulais un feu d'artifice rien que pour toi mon amour. Je t'ai sûrement fait attendre un peu trop longtemps.</p><p> </p><p>Il ... a du mal à y croire. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense, non ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense ? Il sent les larmes venir. Mon dieu.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps. C'est loin d'être idéal mais on fait souvent dans l'inédit toi et moi. Alors, Max Emilian Verstappen, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ?</p><p>— Tu es un idiot mais ...</p><p> </p><p>Les sanglots accumulés dans sa gorge lui font l'effet que sa voix est trop étouffée.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais oui. Bien sûr que oui.</p><p> </p><p>Il se laisse tomber à genoux et vient embrasser avec force son petit-ami, fiancé maintenant. Ce dernier lui sourit doucement avant de lui passer la bague au doigt, lui embrassant ensuite celui-ci.</p><p> </p><p>— Une promesse.</p><p> </p><p>Il rencontre le regard brun tendre de son compagnon et comme bien souvent ne peut s'en détacher, pris au piège.</p><p> </p><p>— Je reviendrais à toi, Maxy. Et je parlerais de toi à mes parents.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>C'est un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'avais l'envie de faire un petit truc assez mignon entre eux deux ... je pense poster la suite de France demain !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Pierre/Charles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ice cream</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Ils sont au bord d'une piscine, et franchement, quelle jolie piscine. L'extérieur de leur villa, agrémentée d'un petit patio, sur lequel ils bronzent allègrement. Pierre jette un regard par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil quand il entend un soupir, encore un.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es un idiot.</p><p> </p><p>Il se relève de sa position allongée, haussant un sourcil mais Charles ne le regarde pas, une moue sur le visage, restant couché sur sa chaise longue.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? Juste parce que je ne t'ai pas donné de glace tout à l'heure ?</p><p> </p><p>Il y a un moment de latence avant que le monégasque ne se relève à son tour, ôtant ses lunettes de soleil de son visage d'un geste souple mais les gardant en main.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais.</p><p> </p><p>Il se tape le front avec sa main.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es malade.</p><p>— Je veux toujours de la glac-</p><p>— Non.</p><p> </p><p>Charles a les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, choqué d'avoir été repoussé si vite. Il sourit. Il plonge sa cuillère dans son pot de glace, appréciant l'expression défaite de son compagnon.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoooooooi ?</p><p>— On en a parlé, Charlie. Pas de sucré pour toi aujourd'hui.</p><p>— Mais ...</p><p> </p><p>Le plus jeune se coupe en pleine phrase, comme ayant soudainement une idée, et se lève, se rapprochant de lui lentement.</p><p> </p><p>— Charles ...</p><p> </p><p>Son petit-ami vient s'asseoir sur son bassin et il lève les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien ce qui est espéré derrière ces gestes.</p><p> </p><p>— Non. Non, non et n-</p><p> </p><p>Les lèvres de Charles se posent sur les siennes langoureusement, dans un échange qui le laisse à bout de souffle. Puis aussi rapidement qu'il a fondu sur sa bouche, son compagnon se relève.</p><p>Pierre met quelques instants avant de réaliser que son pot de glace a disparu et se relève à son tour.</p><p> </p><p>— Rends-moi la glace.</p><p>— J'ai pu la goûter sur tes lèvres mais ce n'était pas suffisant.</p><p> </p><p>Il tente de rattraper le pot mais Charles le place plus haut, des quelques centimètres supplémentaires qu'il a.</p><p>Cela ne le fait pas rire, alors il va pour une option plus simple, il pousse son compatriote dans la piscine.</p><p>Cela prend quelques secondes avant que le monégasque ne réalise ce qui s'est passé et ne voit ce qui reste de la glace flotter dans l'eau de la piscine.</p><p> </p><p>— Pierre !</p><p> </p><p>Il rit et se rassoit sur sa chaise longue.</p><p> </p><p>— Mes lunettes Dolce &amp; Gabbana !</p><p> </p><p>La monture est cassée en deux et ça n'a pas l'air très réparable. Il remet les siennes sur son nez, haussant les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu pourras demander à tes sponsors de t'en fournir des nouvelles.</p><p>— Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.</p><p>— Bien sûr que si. Ils ne savent pas résister à tes jolis yeux verts.</p><p>— Tu trouves que j'ai de jolis yeux ?</p><p>— Bien sûr, mon coeur.</p><p> </p><p>Charles cligne des yeux innocemment, des yeux de biche, honnêtement, et il gémit, sentant le mal de tête poindre.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors tu pourrais me fournir une glace s'il te plaît, mon amour ?</p><p> </p><p>Il prend un respiration profonde et roule sur le côté pour se rallonger sur son transat, tranquillement.</p><p> </p><p>— Non.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honnêtement, écrire à propos d'un Charles capricieux c'est tellement, tellement drôle !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Alex/George</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Signs</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Non pas que Lando n'aime pas passer du temps avec Alex, ce serait un gros mensonge considérant que c'est l'un de ses meilleurs amis, c'est juste que, dépendant de ses humeurs, il y a des moments où il ne préférerait pas le voir.</p><p>Comme maintenant. Alors qu'il est totalement en train de remettre en question son hétérosexualité et pas du tout à cause d'un certain espagnol un peu trop sexy pour son propre bien.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu vois, Lando, c'est drôle que quand tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un, tu sois hyper conscient de petites choses, habitudes qu'ils ont, et que tu finisses par les mémoriser.</p><p> </p><p>Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il en est plutôt conscient. Bien trop en fait. C'est là tout le comble de sa situation.</p><p> </p><p>— Comme quoi ?</p><p>— Comme ...</p><p> </p><p>Le thaïlandais a les yeux qui se perdent dans le vague, semblant réfléchir profondément à ce qu'il va dire.</p><p> </p><p>— Cette habitude idiote de prendre des photos torse nu, ce rictus qu'il fait quand tu fais des blagues vraiment nulles mais qu'il ne veut pas t'offenser, cette façon que ses cheveux ont d'être en bataille le matin, même après qu'il ait essayé de les coiffer ...</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois, il hausse un sourcil, se renfermant parfaitement compte que son ami est en train de parler de George. C'est évident.</p><p> </p><p>— Cette manière de tenir son couteau quand il beurre ses tartines ou encore l'intensité avec laquelle ses yeux brillent quand on lui parle de F1 ...</p><p>— Euh ... Alex?</p><p> </p><p>Comme s'il avait été rappelé à la réalité, Alex revient soudainement à lui et lui offre un sourire bienveillant.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui ?</p><p>— Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que tu viens de dire ? Parce que j'ai des nouvelles pour toi.</p><p>— Ouais, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux di-</p><p> </p><p>Alex se fige soudainement, avant de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate, comprenant ce qu'il veut dire, un peu trop bien.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh mon dieu.</p><p> </p><p>Il hoche la tête.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai un crush sur George.</p><p> </p><p>Il rit doucement. C'était déjà si évident, bien avant cette démonstration. Aussi évident que le sien sur Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouaip.</p><p>— Et tu en as un sur Carlos ?</p><p>— Ouai- Quoi ?</p><p>— Ne nie pas.</p><p>— Je ne vais pas nier, c'est juste que ...</p><p> </p><p>Ils échangent un regard amusé.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>C'est un point de vue un peu extérieur, mais surtout une bonne discussion, très sympa à écrire. Ils se comprennent ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Kevin/Nico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Comfort</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Nico jette avec rage ses lunettes de soleil au sol et, au vu du bruit, elles se sont brisées dès qu'elles l'ont atteint. Il reste un instant, à vouloir se débarrasser du foutu bordel qui se joue actuellement dans sa poitrine.</p><p> </p><p>— Wow, calme-toi !</p><p> </p><p>Il se contente de jeter un regard noir à Kevin qui a un air assez surpris, ne comprenant pas sa soudaine rage. </p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que c'est ... à propos de ton siège ?</p><p> </p><p>Le danois s'approche prudemment, posant une main sur son épaule et il ne s'en dégage pas mais ne s'en soucie pas non plus, respirant profondément, inégalement, presque suffoquant.</p><p> </p><p>— Merde, je suis ... je suis désolé, Nico.</p><p>— C'est ça, c'est ça. Tu dois sûrement penser que je le mérite.</p><p>— Quoi ? Oui, euh, non, non ! Pas du tout, tu ne le mérites pas !</p><p> </p><p>Le plus jeune s'emmêle les pinceaux tandis que l'air du plus âgé s'assombrit assez pour qu'il s'inquiète davantage.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici, Magnussen.</p><p>— Tu vas réellement en revenir aux noms de famille maintenant ? Attends, non, c'est pas le sujet. Nicolas, s'il te plaît ...</p><p>— Laisse-moi ...</p><p> </p><p>L'allemand éclate soudainement en sanglots, comme épuisé, et il se sent au plus mal. Il a tenté de le réconforter et n'a pas réussi. Pire, il a réussi à lui faire plus de mal. Quel idiot, qu'est-ce qu'il n'est pas bon à aider les gens.</p><p>Il s'avance et vient prendre Nico dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui tandis que ce dernier se laisser totalement aller. Okay, ça, il sait faire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Esteban/Lance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bet</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Esteban et Pierre se regardent, yeux dans les yeux. Une espèce de tension flotte entre eux. C'est risible. Ils sont de bons amis, vraiment, peut-être sont-ils des idiots à prendre des paris de temps à autre, entre eux.</p><p>Dans l'attente du moment, une lueur fuse dans l'esprit du pilote Renault, et il se redresse presque, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— Je parie que mon partenaire est plus mignon que le tien.</p><p> </p><p>Ils n'entendent pas Lance qui arrive par derrière et ne le remarquent que lorsque celui-ci passe un bras autour des épaules d'Esteban.</p><p> </p><p>— Je prends le pari.</p><p> </p><p>Esteban se retourne vers son petit-ami, surpris, et cligne des yeux avant de réaliser assez rapidement ce que cela implique.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais tu ... euh ... je ... c'est moi ton petit-ami.</p><p>— C'est pour ça que je suis sûr de gagner.</p><p> </p><p>Le canadien a un air confiant, et embrasse ses lèvres avec douceur, le maintenant dans une étreinte chaleureuse.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses prendre part à notre pari de toute façon. Pierre ?</p><p> </p><p>Ledit a déjà ramassé ses affaires et se dirige vers la sortie, un air distrait sur le visage, l'esprit déjà hors de la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, non. De toute façon, je pense qu'on avait fini de jouer quand on avait épuisé tous les jeux de cartes possibles et imaginables.</p><p>— Tu vois, Este, je viens juste à temps.</p><p> </p><p>Il rougit furieusement. Derrière eux, l'autre français sifflote, presque innocemment, d'un air réjouit.</p><p> </p><p>— Et puisque j'ai gagné la dernière partie de poker ...</p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>Pierre lui fait un signe de main.</p><p> </p><p>— Reviens ! Reviens, on va la faire cette revanche !</p><p>— Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais arrêter de faire ce genre de jeux ? Hm, Este ?</p><p> </p><p>Lance embrasse son cou, descendant lentement jusqu'à sa clavicule.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?</p><p>— Tout ce que tu veux.</p><p> </p><p>Il se plonge dans les jolis yeux de son compagnon et sourit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je sais c'est posté un poil tard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, j'étais occupée à regarder En avant xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Nico/Kevin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Joke?</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Nico maintient le sel au-dessus de sa tête d'une main tandis que Kevin essaie de l'attraper avec un grognement de mécontentement.</p><p> </p><p>— Haha, tu es petit.</p><p> </p><p>Le danois lui offre un regard noir sans précédent et il rit davantage.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais te trancher la gorge pendant ton sommeil sale lâche.</p><p> </p><p>Il arrête de rire subitement, espérant avoir mal entendu.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est une blague au moins ?</p><p> </p><p>Le plus jeune ne répond pas, lui tournant royalement le dos pour jeter ce qui reste de son assiette à la poubelle et s'éloigner.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai un peu peur que ce soit vrai, mon cœur ? Tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi ? Je te rends le sel si tu veux.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Kevin ne s'arrête pas pour autant, continuant son chemin vers la porte, ne s'arrêtant qu'à l'entrebâillement pour ajouter une phrase qui le fait frissonner.</p><p> </p><p>— On verra demain si tu te réveilles, mon <em>cœur</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>C'est assez court mais très drôle ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Daniel/Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Texts</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Max roule dans son lit deux places, un peu grand pour une personne, mais il ne va pas trop s'en plaindre, ce n'est pas son style. La dernière conversation avec Daniel traîne sous ses yeux et il n'ose pas renvoyer un message, de peur de passer pour quelqu'un d'excessif.</p>
<p>Comme en écho à ses pensées, son téléphone vibre, et un sourire prend lentement place sur son visage en voyant l'expéditeur.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Il cligne des yeux. Non, il ne va pas rougir pour si peu. Il est juste totalement désillusionné, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ça arrive maintenant ou encore si c'est une simple blague ou quelque chose de tout à fait sérieux.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Est-ce que c'est un piège ? Il lève les yeux vers le plafond, se demandant s'il doit aller demander des conseils à Lando ou Alex sur ce coup-là.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Okay. Non. C'est définitivement une blague. Il se renfrogne un peu, décidant de jouer en conséquence. De rester dans l'amusement.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Trois petits points apparaissent puis disparaissent plusieurs fois de suite. Est-ce qu'il a pris l'australien au dépourvu ? Attends ...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Oh. Ohhhhhh. Il écarquille les yeux, ayant du mal à y croire. Ce n'était pas une blague en fin de compte, pas du tout.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Cette fois, ses joues sont rouges. Vraiment.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Il a de nouveau quelques secondes de latence avant qu'un nouveau message ne fasse son apparition.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Toujours plus de Maxiel, je suis pas une auteure exigeante apparemment x)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Charles/Pierre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Standards</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Charles a toujours eu de très hautes attentes dans ... un peu près tout. Que ça ait été scolaire puis en formule un, au niveau de sa routine, de sa vie de tous les jours, il veut le meilleur et être le meilleur.</p><p>Il a exigé que sa vie amoureuse soit à l'image de ses jours en général. Il a côtoyé des idéaux féminins, des jolies filles, intelligentes en plus. Il ne s'est jamais senti satisfait mais a toujours fait bonne figure auprès d'elles.</p><p>Il ne peut pas supporter que des rumeurs s'accumulent sur son dos alors il est censé ne jamais rester célibataire trop longtemps.</p><p>Il a rencontré de toutes gentes alors pourquoi n'est-il jamais convaincu et vraiment heureux. Cela ne semble pas juste du tout.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai peut-être de trop hautes attentes ...</p><p> </p><p>Mais avec Pierre pressé dans son dos, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, le gardant tout à fait au chaud, il sent sa réflexion s'avancer encore un peu.</p><p>En fait, avec Pierre, ça a toujours été si facile. Son meilleur ami, un garçon avec qui il pouvait rester sans mal, et avec qui il s'entend sans mal et avec qui le vide de son coeur semble enfin comblé.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, je crois que tu remplis toutes mes attentes ...</p><p> </p><p>Le français s'arrête de jouer avec ses cheveux et baisse la tête pour lui lancer un regard surpris.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes depuis tout à l'heure, Charlie ?</p><p>— Mmh. Rien. Je pensais juste ...</p><p> </p><p>Il respire un bon cou, se pelotonnant un peu plus profondément contre l'autre pilote.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est drôle comme on cherche souvent des choses qu'on a toujours eu sous la main.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>C'était juste ... mignon à imaginer?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Daniil/Valtteri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Again?</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Valtteri entre dans la maison de Daniil avant de se sentir suspicieux. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne veut pas douter de son compagnon mais ce dernier a paru un peu trop frivole.</p><p>Il s'arrête, scannant attentivement la pièce de fond en comble. Le salon, parfaitement en ordre, avant que son regard ne se bloque sur le mur du fond.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu l'as sérieusement encore fait ?</p><p>— Quoi ? Non ...</p><p> </p><p>Il se retourne, plantant son regard céruléen dans celui du plus jeune qui a une moue coupable sur le visage.</p><p> </p><p>— Vraiment ?</p><p>— Bon ... peut-être un peu.</p><p>— Dany !</p><p> </p><p>Il n'use pas beaucoup de surnoms, trouvant cela un peu trop mielleux à son goût, et son russe est plutôt d'accord avec lui. Qu'il le fasse maintenant fait à Daniil baisser les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Une guitare ? Encore une ?</p><p>— Mais ... ce n'est pas la même ? C'est une basse et elle a-</p><p>— Tu ne peux pas acheter une guitare à chaque fois que tu es indécis et que tu n'arrives pas à prendre une décision.</p><p>— Peut-être, oui.</p><p> </p><p>Un soupir passe ses lèvres, il ne peut pas y croire honnêtement. Parfois il oublie leur différence d'âge. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé et pose son manteau dans sa paume de main, pensif.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait la place pour toutes ces guitares si on emménage ensemble...</p><p>— Je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse ?</p><p>— Mais tu m'as appelé pour ça ?</p><p> </p><p>Daniil esquisse un petit sourire et vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, leurs épaules se frôlent doucement.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, et j'accepte.</p><p>— Tu es sûr de toi ?</p><p> </p><p>Le russe acquiesce.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon ... il faudra trouver un moyen de stocker tout ça alors.</p><p> </p><p>Son compagnon lui embrasse la joue en remerciement, un peu trop heureux.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>inspiré de faits réels ? ou en tout cas de personnes autour de moi. je me sens très nulle moi qui n'est pas musicienne là 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Charles/Pierre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>My life</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Pierre coupe la viande et ce ne serait pas un problème s'il n'était pas aussi stupidement dangereux avec son couteau. Charles a peur rien qu'en le regardant. Avec un soupir, il se rapproche et le lui ôte des mains.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment ne t'es-tu pas déjà accidentellement tué ?</p><p> </p><p>Le français hausse les épaules, se délestant de sa tâche avec une certaine nonchalance qui le fait grincer des dents.</p><p> </p><p>— Seules les meilleurs partent en premier.</p><p> </p><p>Il sait ce que le plus âgé veut dire, essaye de faire. Se dénigrer. Il retient un autre soupir et continue de couper la viande comme si de rien n'était.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, c'est doublement dangereux pour toi alors.</p><p>— Quoi ? Mais ...</p><p> </p><p>Il jette un bref coup d'oeil pour rencontrer une paire d'iris azur incrédules.</p><p> </p><p>— Parce qu'après tout tu es l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée dans la vie.</p><p> </p><p>Le silence lui prouve qu'il a fait mouche. Il se sent un petit peu satisfait et regroupe les petits morceaux. Il lâche presque le couteau quand deux bras entourent sa taille et que des baisers sont déposés dans son cou.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est sincère tu sais, ce n'est pas de la flatterie. Tu es bien meilleur que ce qu'ils pensent, je le sais.</p><p> </p><p>Pierre ne répond pas mais ses bras se resserrent encore un peu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>donnez-lui tous les câlins qu'il mérite ... parfois j'ai l'impression que certains pilotes méritent mieux ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Lewis/Sebastian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>See you</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Sebastian garde un sourire fixe sur son visage, ne faisant pas paraître l'ennui qu'il ressent profondément. Il ne veut pas être impoli mais la conversation est plus qu'inintéressante. Il joue son rôle.</p><p> </p><p>— Pouvons-nous entendre votre avis sur la question, Sebastian ?</p><p> </p><p>Il acquiesce et improvise rapidement une réponse, sans trop réfléchir, dans la limite du convenable, il est habitué à l'exercice.</p><p> </p><p>— Et pour l'année qui est à venir ?</p><p>— Eh bien ...</p><p> </p><p>Il réfléchit un peu plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne peut pas dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire ? Il laisse son regard voguer un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui de Lewis et qu'il soit incapable de détourner son regard.</p><p>Leur relation est leur plus grand secret sûrement. Mais en voyant le sourire doux du britannique, presque amusé, il sent son coeur battre un peu plus fort, comme à chaque fois.</p><p>Il a l'impression de pouvoir sentir tellement d'émotions le traverser en se plongeant dans ces iris. Les siennes, et celles de son compagnon. Beaucoup d'amour, une sorte d'affection qui a trouvé ses racines hors et en piste.</p><p>Il se détourne à regret et revient regarder droit devant lui, sa réponse trouvée en quelque sorte. Une ébauche.</p><p> </p><p>— Je dirais que ...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>toujours plus de douceur quand on parle d'eux et bon dieu je me dis qu'il faudrait que j'arrête ce recueil à la fin du confinement mais elle ne semble pas arriver et je ne suis pas décidée 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Daniel/Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shift</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Daniel et Max s'aiment beaucoup. Ils se croisent la plupart de la saison sur les circuits alors la distance n'est pas un problème. Ils ont tout le temps du monde de se voir, le soir, à l'hôtel, dans l'intimité d'une chambre. </p><p>Le fait qu'ils soient dans des équipes différentes ne les arrangent pas mais tant pis. Ils font avec, ils font au mieux.</p><p>Le problème arrive plutôt pendant les vacances. Quand Daniel est en Australie et Max à Monaco ou aux Pays-Bas. Six heures de décalage et une sacrée distance entre eux. Compliqué.</p><p>Pas que le néerlandais soit vraiment incapable de passer des jours sans son petit-ami mais ils n'ont jamais été pour les rituels trop gaga, trop clichés. Se dire bonne nuit chaque soir, bonjour chaque matin. Et ça aurait été compliqué de toute façon sachant que, même s'ils dormaient à la même heure, ce n'était pas la même heure dans chaque pays.</p><p>Recevoir des petits messages, des petites attentions est rare. Il ne veut pas s'y habituer mais ces derniers temps Daniel ne manque pas de lui envoyer un message à chaque fois qu'il va se coucher.</p><p>Ce qui est franchement étrange. Qu'est-ce que l'australien fait éveillé à quatre heures, cinq heures du matin à Perth ? Cela l'inquiète de plus en plus. Et ça fait deux semaine.</p><p> </p><p>— Dis-moi la vérité, Dan.</p><p> </p><p>Il regrette tellement qu'ils ne soient pas en Facetime, il est tellement plus doué pour lire les expressions de visage de son compagnon.</p><p> </p><p>— La vérité ? C'est juste que je t'aime et que je voulais te souhaiter bonne nuit.</p><p> </p><p>Il fronce les sourcils, il ne se laissera pas avoir. Il n'est pas idiot et il est sûr que son copain lui cache quelque chose.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as un repas familial demain. Aussi adorable que tu sois, tu as besoin d'aller au lit.</p><p>— Non, non, c'est bon.</p><p> </p><p>Il soupire.</p><p> </p><p>— Et sinon c'est quoi la vraie raison ?</p><p> </p><p>Il y a un petit silence à l'autre bout du fil, comme si Daniel hésitait sur ce qu'il allait dire. Il espère juste entendre la vérité.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai trouvé ma vieille GameCube et le disque The Legend of Zelda dans le grenier.</p><p> </p><p>Ça, c'est nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'ai pas dormi en 72 heures.</p><p> </p><p>Très, très, très nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai un problème, Max.</p><p>— Je vois ça. Je crois que tu peux annuler ton repas de demain, je ne suis pas sûr que tu tiennes dix minutes sans t'écrouler sur la table.</p><p>— ...oui.</p><p> </p><p>Le ton penaud le fait sourire faiblement. Il oublie parfois que son petit-ami est un grand gamin.</p><p> </p><p>— Dors demain, je prendrais un taxi directement depuis l'aéroport.</p><p>— D'acc- ... comment ça depuis l'aéroport ?</p><p>— Je ne suis pas sûr que tu réussisses à t'arrêter de toi-même, je vole dès demain jusqu'en Australie..</p><p>— Maxy ... </p><p> </p><p>Il tourne la tête et voit du coin de l'oeil sa valise défaite. Il est sûr de pouvoir remballer rapidement quelques affaires.</p><p> </p><p>— Toute excuse est bonne pour me voir.</p><p>— Tu préfères que je ne vienne pas ?</p><p>— Non, tu me manques trop pour.</p><p> </p><p>Il est peut-être un peu dépendant de Daniel mais ce n'est pas trop grave parce que Daniel est un peu dépendant de lui aussi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>j'ai eu du mal à transformer cette grosse blague en quelque chose d'un peu mignon mais ça a l'air d'avoir fonctionné en quelque sorte?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Esteban/Lance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Darkness</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Esteban a toujours eu un petit secret. Un qu'il n'a jamais dit à personne. Quand il était petit, il y a eu une terrible coupure de courant chez lui. Il est resté pendant des heures dans le noir, à appeler à l'aide et à pleurer. Il en a finalement été sorti mais est resté avec une terreur.</p><p>Cela ne fait pas très viril ni mature alors il ne l'a jamais dit. Pas même à son meilleur ami. Chez lequel il fait un court séjour actuellement. Ils ont décidé de se voir un peu et était très enthousiaste.</p><p>Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que la météo n'allait pas être des plus belles, que des orages pouvaient survenir.</p><p>Un éclair particulièrement violent passe à la fenêtre et il sursaute, priant silencieusement pour que les lumières restent allumées. Mais ses prières ne sont pas entendues.</p><p>Quand tout sombre dans le noir, il pousse un gémissement déchirant et tombe de sa chaise, incapable de se relever. Il se blottit en boule, sent son corps trembler et ne peut rien faire pour s'arrêter.</p><p> </p><p>— Este ? Este, ça va ?</p><p> </p><p>Il ne peut pas répondre, essaye de respirer. Une lumière l'éclaire. C'est le flash du téléphone de Lance qui d'ailleurs le regarde d'un air inquiet.</p><p> </p><p>— N-Noir ...</p><p>— Tu en as peur ?</p><p> </p><p>Il hoche la tête. Les bras de son ami s'enroulent immédiatement autour de lui en un geste protecteur.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit, Este ?</p><p>— Je ne veux pas paraître faible ...</p><p>— Tu ne l'es pas du tout. Il faut que tu te calmes d'accord ? Respire.</p><p> </p><p>Lance le maintient serré contre lui et il se sent de moins en moins en détresse. Réchauffé. En sécurité. Il fourre son menton dans le cou de son camarade, respire son eau de cologne et se laisse aller.</p><p>La lumière finit par revenir mais ils ne se lâchent pas pour autant. Quand ils se reculent finalement, ils restent très proches. Ses yeux dérivent sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais que ...</p><p> </p><p>Il déglutit.</p><p> </p><p>— ...Que je t'aime ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hop là, hop hop hop, on essaie des choses, et ça donne des choses.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Lewis/Sebastian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coffee</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Sebastian est le gérant d'un café, Lewis est celui d'un salon de tatouage. Les deux l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se connaissent depuis des années et sont de très bons amis, très appréciés de l'ensemble de la population autour d'eux mais. Il y a toujours un mais.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh mon gars, et dire qu'ils ne sortent toujours, toujours pas ensemble !</p><p> </p><p>C'est ce que dit Daniel en gémissant avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras, en voyant les deux plus âgés discuter dans la rue, juste devant le café.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça y est, il va encore avoir une idée stupide.</p><p> </p><p>Max sent mal, très mal, les yeux brillants de son petit-ami, et commence secrètement à récupérer ses affaires pour s'en aller, ne voulant pas prendre part à un plan tordu.</p><p> </p><p>— Seb et Lewis ... ils ne sont pas un couple ? Je les pensais au moins marié ...</p><p> </p><p>Lando prend une gorgée de son milkshake en faisant les grands yeux. Depuis le temps qu'il voit les deux propriétaires interagir amicalement, avoir des touches et des regards plus qu'affectueux.</p><p> </p><p>— Le mariage n'est malheureusement pas pour tout de suite.</p><p> </p><p>Charles grince les dents, jetant la tête en arrière, yeux rivés sur son téléphone, en train de faire dieu sait quoi dessus.</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais, je sais !</p><p> </p><p>Daniel se redresse brusquement et à ses côtés Max sursaute, avant de lui jeter un regard noir quand il remarque son soda à moitié renversé sur la table.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai entendu dire par un informateur de choix que ...</p><p>— Par Daniil. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a entendu par Daniil, le coupe Max en levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p>— Maxy ! Tu as cassé mon effet de mystère.</p><p>— Il n'y a aucun mystère, de la stupidité à la limite mais- aie !</p><p> </p><p>Lando sourit distraitement en observant les deux tourtereaux se chamailler. Ils sont adorables franchement ces deux-là. Il se met à rêver d'amour et sent son cœur s'emballer en pensant à quelqu'un en particulier.</p><p> </p><p>— Bref, je disais. Seb et Lewis vont aller au match de foot qu'il y a ce week-end. Et Lando, j'ai entendu dire que tu connaissais quelqu'un du staff.</p><p> </p><p>Ledit perd immédiatement son sourire. Attends quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>— L'idée ce serait d'orienter la kiss cam sur eux. Comme ça baiser et sûrement plus si affinités derrière des portes closes !</p><p>— C'est une bonne idée. Pour une fois.</p><p> </p><p>Déclare doucement Charles, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, tentant ensuite de poser son téléphone sur la table avant de le garder en main en remarquant Max toujours en train d'éponger les dégâts.</p><p> </p><p>— Et donc, Lando ? Tu penses que tu peux nous aider ? S'il te plaît ?</p><p> </p><p>Le dénommé pousse un soupir profond. Il n'avait pas envie d'abuser de ses liens avec Carlos, il a un peu peur de la réaction du plus âgé, de son béguin. Et s'il se crame ? Bon dieu, ça a intérêt à valoir le coup ...</p><p>Et, le plus surprenant c'est que l'espagnol accepte sans grande difficulté et ils se retrouvent seul à seul, dans la salle de contrôle, un samedi après-midi.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes de venir !</p><p> </p><p>Lewis a été surpris, vraiment surpris de ne pas s'être pris un refus. Il s'était certes armé de son meilleur sourire mais son partenaire aurait très bien pu refuser. Cela lui avait fait peur, au début.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne manquerais pas non plus une telle occasion, avec toi.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian sourit doucement et croise le regard un peu timide du plus âgé. Il n'aurait jamais pu lui dire non.</p><p>Ils passent un bon moment, épaule l'une contre l'autre. Au plus près. Puis leurs yeux se relèvent sur l'écran géant. Ils se figent un instant.</p><p> </p><p>— Euh ... Lew ?</p><p>— Oui ?</p><p> </p><p>Le britannique se lèche les lèvres, sèches, trop sèches, et l'allemand ne peut s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement du regard.</p><p>S'ils veulent un baiser alors ...</p><p>Pourquoi ne pas leur donner ce qu'il veulent ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je me suis même pas rendue compte que j'allais poster un Os incluant Seb aujourd'hui après tout ce qui s'est passé ... aïe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Daniil/Valtteri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Valentine's Day</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Valtteri rattrape Daniil par le bras alors que ce dernier commençait déjà à partir à grandes enjambées vers sa voiture.</p><p> </p><p>— Dany, attends.</p><p> </p><p>Le russe lui offre une expression amusée en montrant sa forte poigne d'un coup de tête signe que, non, il ne peut pas s'en défaire.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que tu as une occasion de prévue pour le 14 février ?</p><p>— Oui la Saint-Valentin.</p><p> </p><p>Il ouvre la bouche, stupéfait, avant de lâcher son camarade. Il sent ses joues chauffer, c'est embarrassant. Mais il n'a pas le cœur à rectifier.</p><p> </p><p>— Je- Laisse tomber.</p><p> </p><p>En fait, peut-être aurait-il dû insister puisque quand il se réveille à la date précise, il n'a rien de prévu et il a un bouquet de fleurs qui trône dans son salon, déposé plus tôt par la fleuriste du coin.</p><p>Il soupire, s'habille sans grand enthousiasme. On frappe à sa porte et il a un grognement fatigué avant de se lever pour s'y rendre sans grande conviction.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui ?</p><p>— Salut, Val, je sais ce que tu n'as pas osé faire, alors je me permets à ta place. Est-ce que tu serais mon Valentin aujourd'hui ?</p><p> </p><p>Caché derrière un bouquet de fleurs proéminent, Daniil lui offre un grand sourire complice et il sent son cœur battre inexorablement.</p><p> </p><p>— Attends une seconde.</p><p> </p><p>Il retourne à l'intérieur, va récupérer son bouquet, et revient pour le tendre à son compagnon qui lâche un petit rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Seulement si tu acceptes d'être le mien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Et cet écrit correspond parfaitement bien vu qu'on est carrément passé la Saint-Valentin xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Esteban/Lance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Diner</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Esteban toussote lentement, essuyant sa bouche élégamment avec la serviette de table. Il se sent un peu à l'étroit ici. C'est chic, bien trop chic, et cher. Il a sorti l'un de ses costumes les plus coûteux pour l'occasion; a fait ce que Lance lui a demandé mais quand même.</p><p>Il a failli faire une syncope en voyant le lustre de cristal et les dorures décorant chaque recoin de la pièce.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est un bel endroit.</p><p>— Ouais.</p><p> </p><p>D'ailleurs, il pourrait faire une syncope en demandant le prix de ce qu'il y a dans son assiette. Son ami lui a dit de ne pas être timide et de prendre ce qui lui faisait envie mais honnêtement.</p><p> </p><p>— On mange de la bonne nourriture.</p><p>— Ouais.</p><p> </p><p>Il dresse le portrait du canadien, aimerait graver cette image dans sa rétine, parce qu'il est incroyable dans cette chemise. Un sourire se pose sur ses lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est un rendez-vous, pas vrai ?</p><p> </p><p>Le plus jeune s'arrête de manger, lui lançant un regard qu'il ne sait pas décrire, de la panique ?</p><p> </p><p>— Noooooon.</p><p> </p><p>Il hausse les sourcils et Lance fait la moue.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui.</p><p> </p><p>Un petit rire lui échappe et il vient poser sa main sur celle de son compagnon qui traîne sur la table.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'était pas si compliqué à avouer, tu vois.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un petit rdv ... dans une restaurant bien trop huppé 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Daniel/Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thirsty</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Ils sont allongés dans l'herbe. C'est la fin de l'été mais la chaleur reste étouffante. Ils sont perdus quelque part à Perth, en Australie. Max a suivi Daniel où bon celui-ci voulait le mener. Aveuglément.</p><p>Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils viennent et comme souvent, la famille de son petit-ami l'a accueilli chaleureusement. Il en a le cœur gonflé à chaque fois qu'il vient ici. Autant d'affection, de gentillesse.</p><p>L'herbe est fraîche, il s'est placé plus à l'ombre d'un arbre, pas certain que sa peau appréciera l'agression du soleil sans aucune crème solaire.</p><p>Être en Australie, c'est aussi voir son australien plus souvent avec des lunettes de soleil, des shorts et même souvent pas de t-shirt ou de simples débardeurs. Un régal pour ses yeux tous les jours.</p><p>Il est juste dommage que le plus âgé ait découvert cela. Et le taquine sans cesse.</p><p>Il ne veut pas paraître comme un adolescent surexcité. Il a peut-être besoin de prendre ses distances. Il rouvre les yeux quand il sent une pression douce le long de son cou.</p><p>Daniel s'est avancé et a commencé à y appuyer quelques baisers. Il gémit devant cette torture un peu trop appréciable.</p><p> </p><p>— Dan ...</p><p> </p><p>Puis l'australien s'arrête et pose son menton sur son torse et il réprime une plainte de mécontentement.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que parfois tu as ... faim d'eau ?</p><p>— Faim de- ... tu veux dire soif ?</p><p> </p><p>Le plus âgé se redresse soudain et ses coudes s'enfoncent dans son torse. Max a une grimace de douleur. Son petit-ami claque des doigts.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais ! Cette chose.</p><p> </p><p>Il se redresse à son tour, massant les zones endolories, parce que son amour n'y est pas allé de main-morte avant de soupirer.</p><p> </p><p>— Je me demande parfois quel âge tu as.</p><p>— Quel âge ?</p><p> </p><p>Il hausse un sourcil, se demandant s'il a dit quelque chose de mal. Puis quand Daniel l'entraîne sur ses genoux et commence à passer une main sous son t-shirt et l'autre dans son pantalon, il comprend.</p><p> </p><p>— Assez pour pouvoir faire ça, murmure son australien à son oreille avant de mordre ladite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je pense que je suis devenue à l'aise dans le domaine de l'un séduit l'autre ... double update ce soir, non pas que je sois particulièrement de bonne humeur, se faire réveiller par des news de déplacement de pilotes c'est pas tip top ... pour réconforter les gens qui ne vont pas bien, je vous offre cet os Maxiel où ils sont deux idiots adorables, comme d'habitude xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Nico/Kevin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Housework</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Nico a du mal à faire son ménage quand il est à la maison. C'est une chose que Kevin a eu le temps de constater tout du long de leur longue cohabitation. Il semble que son compagnon semble perdre toute habitude ménagère, faisant le minimum.</p><p>Il fait les poches des jeans avant de les mettre à laver, jusqu'à ce que sa main rencontre un objet. Il le sort gracieusement, un petit sourire passe ses lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis riche !</p><p>— Est-ce que tu peux te taire, tu as seulement trouvé un dollar dans ta poche.</p><p> </p><p>Il a des dizaines de réponse qui lui viennent à l'esprit et il se mord la langue pour éviter de sortir quelque chose de trop inapproprié. Il se contente de plus simple.</p><p> </p><p>— Achète mon silence.</p><p> </p><p>Nico lève les yeux au ciel de façon dramatique et tourne les talons pour quitter la salle de bain. Pendant un instant, il reste abasourdi. Est-ce qu'il va vraiment chercher de l'argent là ? Il finit par hausser les épaules et se remettre au travail, enclenchant tout juste une machine quand l'allemand revient dans la pièce.</p><p>Il se tourne vers lui, circonspect, d'autant plus quand il trouve une petite boîte en velours bleue portant le nom d'un bijoutier hors de prix.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que...?</p><p>— Tu m'as offert l'occasion parfaite, je ne savais pas trop comment ... </p><p> </p><p>Une jolie alliance incrustée de diamants lui fait face et il laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise. Bon sang.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu me demandes en mariage ? Moi ?</p><p>— euh ... oui ? Enfin ça m'arrangerait que tu me donnes une réponse quand même parce que je suis-</p><p>— Tais-toi idiot, laisse-moi le temps de parler !</p><p> </p><p>Nico se tait immédiatement, trop surpris par son soudain éclat, et il doit se retenir d'éclater de rire. C'est si simple, vraiment ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais accepter ta proposition, qui n'en est pas tellement une. A une condition.</p><p> </p><p>Un sourire sans précédent a pris place sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui le regarde, yeux brillants.</p><p> </p><p>— Si tu t'impliques plus dans le ménage.</p><p> </p><p>Et là, la mine du plus âgé se déforme d'horreur.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imaginer une routine, une vie à deux ... sûrement que des gens ont pu être confinés avec des gens inattendus ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Daniil/Valtteri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>one kiss</strong>
</p><hr/><p>— J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'embrasse ...</p><p> </p><p>Est-ce que c'est l'ambiance un peu trop détendue qui flotte ou cette série à la noix qu'ils sont en train de regarder qui fait cette effet mais Daniil se sent plus qu'enclin à réaliser la demande de son partenaire. Il n'hésite presque pas.</p><p>Ses lèvres se posent sur celles de Valtteri et il y a un moment de suspens, durant lequel ils s'embrassent juste avant que le finnois ne le repousse.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?</p><p> </p><p>Il fait la moue, haussant les épaules avec indifférence, comme si ce baiser ne l'avait pas laissé haletant et les joues rouges.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es celui qui a dit qu'il voulait un baiser.</p><p> </p><p>Un silence embarrassant envahit la pièce, ils n'osent même pas se regarder. Cela prend quelques minutes avant que Valtteri ne prenne la parole, hésitant.</p><p> </p><p>— Recommence pour voir ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Toujours, toujours plus à écrire sur eux, tracer un petit chemin ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Carlos/Lando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sex-appeal</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lando a essayé beaucoup de choses pour distraire Carlos cet après-midi mais apparemment soit son sex-appeal est de zéro, ce qui est possible après tout, bien qu'il est sûr que son petit-ami serait en désaccord total avec lui, soit ce livre est très, très intéressant.</p><p>Un soupir lui échappe. Il trace la courbe de son compagnon du coin des yeux avec envie. Il sait ce qu'il veut ce soir. Il a déjà lancé trois phrases bateaux totalement (non) assumées et se demande qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire de plus.</p><p>Allez quoi, ça devient vexant. Il n'arrive même pas à voir la couverture dudit livre mais a cru percevoir des phrasés en espagnol, ce qui l'a fait fuir aussitôt. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, autant son coéquipier lui faisait un certain effet en parlant dans sa langue natale, autant n'est-il toujours pas bilingue.</p><p>Il s'allonge sur le divan, laissant son regard traîner distraitement. Il appuie son coude contre un coussin pour poser son menton dans sa paume de main. Carlos est assis dans le fauteuil, attentif à ce qu'il lit, légèrement tendu, illuminé par la lampe de salon à sa droite.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu peux aussi bien m'appeler comme cette lampe.</p><p> </p><p>L'inspiration est venue toute seule, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir envie de dire la suite. Les phrases d'accroche c'est toujours embarrassant. Il n'a pas l'aplomb mordant de Daniel quand il les déclare à Max. Il a cependant attiré le regard de son compagnon qui s'est stoppé dans lecture.</p><p> </p><p>— ...pourquoi ?</p><p> </p><p>Il prend une grande respiration. Allons-y, jetons nous tête la première. Si le plus âgé l'avait ignoré ou ne l'avait pas entendu alors ...</p><p> </p><p>— Parce que tu m'allumes.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos ferme le livre qu'il tient un peu violemment et Lando sursaute devant ce mouvement. Ce n'est que quand l'espagnol lui lance une œillade qu'il croit d'abord être de colère mais qui se révèle en fait d'être de la luxure totale, qu'il comprend qu'il aurait peut-être dû le laisser continuer à lire.</p><p> </p><p>— Carlos ?</p><p> </p><p>Il recule légèrement du divan mais il n'a pas vraiment d'endroit où aller. Il grimace quand sa main rencontre du vide.</p><p> </p><p>— On n'est pas obligés si tu ne veux pas, tu peux continuer-</p><p> </p><p>Il ne peut pas finir cette phrase. La bouche de son petit-ami a déjà fondu sur la sienne, comme un aigle sur sa proie et, en un clin d'œil, Carlos est partout, ses mains sont partout, sur lui.</p><p>Il gémit devant cette brusquerie soudaine et se fond sous les touchers précis, expérimentés qui lui sont offerts. Son compagnon retire son t-shirt en un geste souple, il sent le divan plier sous leurs poids.</p><p> </p><p>— On a pas encore inauguré ce divan, pas vrai, Lanno ?</p><p> </p><p>Il pourra se plaindre, il pourra s'en plaindre. Il est sûr du mal de dos qu'il va se taper. Mais sur le moment il est tellement, tellement satisfait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imaginer Lando qui tente d'attirer l'attention de Carlos c'est juste ... top !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Charles & Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>still roommates</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Ou très clairement la colocation Charles/Max sous un autre angle.</p><p>Ils sont en train de réviser, pardon, étaient en train de réviser pour l'une des seules matières communes qu'ils ont. Par un hasard quelconque, bon dieu. Quand Charles s'est affalé de désespoir sur le lit, pour ne pas se relever.</p><p>Max a gardé les fiches en main et a continué la lecture à voix haute, sachant que le monégasque avait une très bonne mémoire auditive et appréciait le geste. Ceci dit, cela ne veut pas dire que ça ne l'agace pas que son camarade soit allongé comme une larve, sur son lit en plus.</p><p>Il est sûr qu'à force ses draps vont puer de l'espèce de cologne trop chère que son colocataire achète et balaiera l'odeur que Daniel a déposé les deux derniers jours où il a dormi ici. Il grimace.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai besoin d'atteindre mon téléphone mais je n'arrive pas à me lever. Motive-moi.</p><p> </p><p>Le néerlandais lève les yeux au ciel devant un tel dramatique. C'est toujours pareil. Ils sont tous les deux si spéciaux, c'est incroyable qu'ils arrivent à se supporter mais c'est incroyable qu'on arrive à les supporter.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n'accompliras jamais rien dans ta vie, tu es faible.</p><p> </p><p>Ils échangent un regard. Il déteste le sentiment qu'il trouve dans les prunelles forêt de son compagnon d'appart.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais.</p><p> </p><p>Charles s'enfonce plus profondément dans le matelas et il a envie de sauter par la fenêtre de désespoir.</p><p> </p><p>— Attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire-</p><p>— C'est ce que tu as dit pourtant.</p><p>— Lève tes fesses de mon lit.</p><p>— Pourquoi ton lit est-il si confortable ?</p><p>— Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui a choisi ta chambre en premier, Charles.</p><p> </p><p>Aucun de ses mots ne semblent pouvoir faire sortir le plus jeune de sa torpeur, malheureusement.</p><p>Il se pince l'arrête du nez, posant finalement ses feuilles sur son bureau, saisissant son téléphone, ayant soudainement une idée lumineuse. Il compose un numéro en particulier et a un petit sourire quand son appel aboutit.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, Pierre ? Oui, bien sûr.</p><p> </p><p>Charles en entendant ce nom s'est immédiatement redressé de sa position et le fixe maintenant avec une expression curieuse.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, oui, j'étais en train de réviser pour cet examen super important. Charles t'en a parlé ? Ah, bien. Ecoute ... non, il ne peut pas te parler là tout de suite.</p><p> </p><p>La mine de son colocataire se décompose très vite en entendant ces mots, d'incrédulité surtout.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, non, tu sais comme on dit. Il avait la flemme d'atteindre son téléphone, tant pis pour lui. Mais franchement, je suis heureux de savoir ça, tu as-</p><p>— Passe-moi ça toi !</p><p> </p><p>Le monégasque s'empare de son téléphone avec empressement, coupant court à toute conversation et sortant désormais de la chambre pour migrer vers le salon, un air d'imbécile heureux à peine il a saisi le combiné.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n'oublieras pas de me rendre mon phone !</p><p> </p><p>Il crie à travers la porte, se penchant juste légèrement de sa chaise, juste assez pour voir Charles lui adresser un doigt d'honneur.</p><p>Un petit sourire prend place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il récupère ses fiches d'une main, s'empressant de taper une réponse à Daniel, de son ordinateur, avec l'autre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'aime écrire sur eux, sur leur amitié, c'est toujours amusant, je pense à écrire davantage sur ce sujet x)<br/>j'ai carrément oublié de poster hier, sorry !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Alex/George</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I prefer ...</strong>
</p><hr/><p>— Tu sais quelle partie de toi je préfère ?</p><p> </p><p>Ils sortent tout juste d'une conférence de presse quand Alex pose cette question. George se sent immédiatement intrigué. Ils sont en couple depuis quelques mois maintenant et il n'a jamais été plus heureux. Mais ce ne sont pas le genre d'interrogations qu'ils se posent.</p><p> </p><p>— Mon corps ? Mes yeux ? Mes cheveux ?</p><p> </p><p>Il y a une étincelle de malice qui brille dans les yeux du thaïlandais alors qu'il secoue la tête presque candidement.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, non et non.</p><p> </p><p>Il penche la tête sur le côté, ne trouvant pas de réponses. Son compagnon sourit doucement, tendrement.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est ton sourire.</p><p> </p><p>Il cligne des yeux, pas vraiment d'accord.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais pourquoi ? Le tien est plus beau.</p><p> </p><p>Il est totalement sincère. A chaque fois que Alex lui souriait, il se sentait comme éclairé par le soleil. L'intérieur de sa poitrine tout chaud et lumineux, bien plus léger.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que tu sais d'où vient mon sourire ?</p><p> </p><p>Il se mordille l'intérieur de la joue, faisant la moue quand il ne peut encore une fois pas trouver la réponse. Il se sent un peu comme un enfant.</p><p> </p><p>— D'où ?</p><p>— De voir le tien. Alors ton sourire est le plus beau.</p><p> </p><p>C'est cliché mais comme c'est son partenaire qui le dit, et de la manière la plus honnête possible, il ne peut que rougir. Il sent ses joues prendre une couleur tomate et il écarquille les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Alex rit un peu, avant de venir embrasser sa joue, prenant sa main dans la sienne, le long de l'allée, alors qu'ils sont seuls.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais tu es aussi adorable quand tu rougis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'écris un peu de soft sur eux, du tout doux. Je n'ai pas encore assez écrit sur ce ship !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Lando/Carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Nervous</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Dire que Carlos est nerveux est un euphémisme. Rien n'aurait jamais pu le préparer à cela. Il est tendu depuis qu'il est réveillé, son corps a manqué la chaleur de son petit-ami toute la nuit mais il a réussi à bien dormir en quelque sorte.</p><p>Qu'est-ce que leurs proche ont été cruels en leur infligeant ça. Allez quoi, ils auraient très bien pu rester ensemble cette nuit, ça n'aurait absolument rien changé.</p><p>Bref. La tension. Ses doigts sont crispés presque douloureusement alors qu'il regarde son téléphone, un mince sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres. Lando n'a pas cessé de lui envoyer des messages de toute la matinée, allumant un petit foyer auprès de son cœur.</p><p>Il l'aime tellement. Il se sent cliché, il se sent idiot mais il n'a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce feu d'artifice qui a pris place dans sa poitrine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lando :</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Je sais ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il s'empresse de répondre, regardant l'heure d'un œil morne. A la fois enthousiasme et terriblement agité.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carlos :</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Peu importe, je dois y aller.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La réponse de Lando ne se fait pas attendre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lando :</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Ouais moi aussi. J'ai un mariage qui se déroule bientôt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il pouffe légèrement, ayant du mal à en croire ses yeux. Il n'y a que son compagnon pour l'aider à se détendre, fait exprès ou non.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carlos :</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Babe, c'est notre mariage.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lando :</b>
</p><p>
  <em>OMG</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lando :</b>
</p><p>
  <em>J'avais oublié</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lando :</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Bon sang je suis nerveux. J'espère que tout va bien se passer. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va se marier</em>
</p><p> </p><p>On frappe à sa porte et il sursaute presque, s'étant déconnecté de la réalité. C'est compliqué. Il jette un regard à sa silhouette impeccable, dans ce costume noir qu'il a choisi des semaines plus tôt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carlos :</b>
</p><p>
  <em>A tout de suite</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il ne manque pas de vérifier son téléphone avant qu'il ne quitte la salle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lando :</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Te voy a mostrar el paraiso, mi amor</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il apprécie beaucoup l'effort. Il n'y a pas une seconde où il regrette d'être tombé amoureux de ce garçon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leur mariage ... on peut imaginer bien des choses et c'est une perspective d'avenir comme une autre x)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Lewis/Sebastian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Five</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lewis pousse un rire tonitruant alors qu'ils entrent dans l'appartement et il serre les dents, priant pour que leurs voisins ne leur en veuillent pas, ne se réveillent pas mais après tout le bruit qu'ils ont fait dans le couloir. Pardon, que Lewis a fait dans le couloir, il est plus probable qu'ils aient réveillé le quartier entier.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es pompette. Plus que pompette.</p><p>— P ... Pas du tout.</p><p> </p><p>Lewis secoue la tête mais Sebastian ne sait pas qui il essaie de convaincre. Lui ou lui-même ? Toute une question. Il reste amusé de ses efforts, vraiment. Il surveillera juste un peu mieux ce que s'enfile son compagnon.</p><p> </p><p>— Seb ? Sebastian ? Sebastian Vettel ?</p><p> </p><p>Il s'interrompt presque dans son mouvement mais finit de remplir un verre d'eau avant de se retourner vers le plus âgé.</p><p> </p><p>— J-Je ... Je suis amoureux ...</p><p> </p><p>Ces mots-ci le font davantage hausser les sourcils. Il n'est pas sûr. Il se fige un court instant, confus. Avant de tendre quand même la boisson à l'autre homme.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh ? Je ... Je vois.</p><p>— De toi.</p><p> </p><p>Ah. D'accord. Il passe une main sur son front, ravi de le trouver sec, quand il considère l'ambiance humide de la soirée dans laquelle ils ont été, avant de revenir calmement dans son appartement.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah oui ?</p><p>— O ... Ouais.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois que Lewis a fini de boire il repose soigneusement le verre sur la table basse en verre derrière eux, avant de s'accroupir au niveau de son camarade.</p><p> </p><p>— Lewis ?</p><p>— Oui ?</p><p> </p><p>Le regard du britannique est légèrement humide, presque implorant. Il se sent mal de casser la drôle ambiance qui s'est instaurée mais ...</p><p> </p><p>— On est mariés depuis cinq ans maintenant.</p><p>— Quoi ? Et je n'étais pas au courant ?</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'est pas la réaction qu'il attendait. Définitivement pas celle qu'il attendait. Il prend la main de son mari pour l'élever au niveau de leurs yeux afin de lui montrer l'alliance qui brille à son annulaire.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh. Oh, on a la même ...</p><p> </p><p>Il se relève, se décale légèrement pour attraper un cadre qui décore le salon depuis quasiment toujours. Eux-deux en costume de mariage, s'embrassant sous un arc en bois, au bord d'un lac en Suisse, endroit que Lewis chérissait par dessus tout.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est une très belle photo.</p><p> </p><p>Il est trop sobre pour s'occuper de ça maintenant. Et Lewis est trop ivre. L'un comme l'autre, rien ne va. Il lève les yeux au ciel, se penchant pour embrasser son compagnon à pleine bouche avant de se relever et de grommeler un bref :</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais me coucher.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Le désespoir de tout un homme. Lewis est définitivement bien éméché ....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. George/Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Irresistible</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Alex a eu une assez mauvaise journée. Il s'est disputé avec Max et Charles à propos de broutilles, vraiment, mais a eu du mal à se taire et à faire profil bas alors cela a pris de l'ampleur et il a quitté la pièce avant que l'un ne veuille tuer les deux autres.</p><p>Il s'est mis à pleuvoir alors qu'il rentrait à son appartement. Pas une petite pluie. Un orage. Il a contemplé avec horreur le joli soleil être recouvert par de très sombres nuages et s'est mis à courir.</p><p>Quand il est arrivé à la porte de chez lui, il pouvait essorer son jean et sa chemise ainsi que ses baskets. Il s'est changé depuis, a pris une douche chaude et son humeur s'est quelque peu bonifié quand il s'est souvenu que George était chez lui toute la semaine.</p><p>Ledit lui a d'ailleurs préparé un bain ainsi que des cookies. Ils se sont blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, et ça allait mieux. Même si son téléphone vibre encore. Il est fatigué de jouer les entremetteurs.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que tu veux voir quelque chose de magnifique ?</p><p> </p><p>Il relève la tête légèrement, un peu intéressé. Tout ce qui pourrait rendre la journée meilleure il veut bien.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr !</p><p> </p><p>Le britannique se saisit de son téléphone avant d'aller sur l'appareil photo et de mettre la caméra face à lui. Son propre visage reflété. Il met quelques secondes avant de comprendre et de rougir. Un tel accrocheur.</p><p> </p><p>— J'aimerais que tu arrêtes parfois.</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix n'est qu'un vague murmure, comme l'ambiance est devenue plus intime, douce. Il n'y a qu'eux-deux. Yeux dans les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'arrêterais que quand tu cesseras d'être aussi irrésistible.</p><p> </p><p>Le pire c'est que George sort cette phrase sans aucune effort, comme si de rien n'était, et il se sent rougir d'avantage. Il gémit avant de retourner dans les bras de son compagnon, le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es trop gentil, Alex, je dois parfois te rappeler que tu existes aussi. Que tu es quelqu'un, tu es mon quelqu'un. Je t'aime.</p><p>— Je ne pensais pas que ça déraperait aussi vite. Charles et Max sont si sensibles quand c'est à propos de Daniel.</p><p> </p><p>Son petit-ami renifle, entre mépris et amusement. D'ici, il peut le voir lever les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai du mal à me souvenir de qui est son copain parfois.</p><p>— Max te tuerait s'il entendait ça.</p><p>— Je vais finir par tuer Max ET Charles s'ils continuent à t'ennuyer comme ça.</p><p> </p><p>Il se tait, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue. Son compagnon lui embrasse le front avec tendresse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je reviens encore sur eux avec un George protecteur envers son bf 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Lando/Carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Gourmet</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Ce n'est une surprise pour personne, ou du moins pour plus personne que Lando aime bien manger. Il semble prendre un certain plaisir à avoir ses repas, goûter toute sorte de mets. Il ne s'est cependant pas attendu à ce que ça sorte au milieu d'un jeu.</p><p>Alex le regarde en haussant les sourcils, réfléchissant quelques instants, avant de sourire triomphalement.</p><p> </p><p>— Nourriture ou sexe ? Vous ne devez choisir qu'une réponse.</p><p> </p><p>Il a fallu que Carlos, son petit-ami soit impliqué dans la réponse. Ce dernier hésite un instant avant de répondre :</p><p> </p><p>— Le sexe.</p><p> </p><p>Tous les regards se dirigent alors vers Lando qui se sent immédiatement très mal à l'aise. Un échappatoire, une sortie de secours, il en a besoin. Mon dieu, que choisir. La pression le fait se poser des questions un peu tordues. Sa réponse finale lui vient en un éclair de génie.</p><p>Carlos lui lance un regard un peu noir, le mettant presque au défi. Il n'a pas non plus envie de vexer son compagnon, eh bien ...</p><p> </p><p>— N'ose même pa-</p><p>— Le sexe !</p><p> </p><p>Ces mots crus s'échappent de ses lèvres et tout le monde dans la pièce a une exclamation de surprise.</p><p> </p><p>— Parce que ...</p><p> </p><p>La pièce est très silencieuse. Il a beau murmurer, ça s'entend à des kilomètres.</p><p> </p><p>— Parce que on peut aussi manger pendant ?</p><p> </p><p>Les joueurs autour d'eux s'étouffent de rire, ou d'étonnement. Carlos a pris sa tête entre ses mains, d'un air exaspéré. Alex est tombé de sa chaise en éclatant de rire.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">— Je t'aime, tu sais cariño, mais parfois tu exagères quand même ...</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Il fait les yeux doux à son espagnol qui soupire avant de lui ouvrir les bras. Il s'y jette avec un petit sourire.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">— Tant que tu ne te lasses pas de moi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Le meilleur twist, quand j'ai lu le prompt j'étais obligé d'écrire dessus !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Esteban/Lance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Advantage</strong>
</p><hr/><p>— Hé Este ?</p><p> </p><p>La série derrière eux est un fond plaisant, mais rien de plus qu'un fond. Ils ne s'y intéressent pas tellement. Ils ne supportent juste pas le silence. Esteban relève la tête, se tournant vers son compagnon.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?</p><p> </p><p>La question ne le surprend même pas. Il se détend le coup légèrement, le sentant crispé par la position qu'il a pris depuis le premier épisode.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui.</p><p>— Vraiment ?</p><p> </p><p>Lance fait la moue, presque indécis, les yeux trop tristes pour que cela soit une blague. Il ne peut pas y croire. Il lève les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu penses vraiment que je supporterais toutes tes âneries si je ne t'aimais pas ?</p><p> </p><p>Les joues du plus jeune prennent une teinte plus foncée.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh mon dieu. Tu viens juste de me dire que tu m'aimais.</p><p>— On sort ensemble depuis trois ans.</p><p>— Mais tu ne l'avais jamais dit. Je suis sûr de ne jamais te l'avoir entendu dire !</p><p>— Vraiment ?</p><p> </p><p>Ils échangent un regard, un long regard. Le français est sûr d'en avoir laissé échapper au moins un ou deux, son partenaire semble sûr du contraire. Il finit par baisser les yeux avant de reprendre avec hésitation.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais je t'aime, Lance. Je ne serais pas sorti avec toi si je ne t'aimais pas, ça aurait pu te briser le cœur et j'étais ton ami avant d'être ton petit-ami.</p><p>— C'est vrai mais ... oublie. C'est probablement stupide.</p><p> </p><p>Il incite son compagnon à parler, alors même que ce dernier s'est réfugié dans ses bras, visage enfoncé contre son épaule.</p><p> </p><p>— Cestparcequilyadesavantagesàsortiravecmoi.</p><p>— Pardon ?</p><p> </p><p>Lance se recule.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est parce qu'il y a des avantages à sortir avec moi. Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu d'être là pour le profit, ou pas trop, j'étais déjà tellement heureux que tu acceptes.</p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>Le plus jeune fait encore un petit mouvement en arrière, n'ayant toujours pas relevé son visage. Il fronce les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>— Lance, mon amour, s'il te plaît regarde-moi. Laisse-moi voir tes beaux yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Des mauvaises expériences ? Cela lui fait mal de voir son camarade avoir si peu confiance en lui-même, très mal au cœur.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment. Que tu aies de l'argent ou non, peu importe ton métier, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de toi. Je t'aime toi, tout entier.</p><p> </p><p>Lance semble hésitant. Esteban n'hésite pas plus et pose sa main sur sa joue, étirant ses lèvres en un mince sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Je t'aime, Lance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un petit peu d'angst, de drama qui se finit bien bien sûr 🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Daniel/Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hot</strong>
</p><hr/><p>La fin d'année fêtée en grande pompe. Daniel a sorti un costume uni noir, n'a pas mis de cravate et a laissé sa chemise ouverte. Il peut voir d'ici Max discuter avec Lando, les deux également sur leur trente-et-un. Cela le fait sourire un peu.</p><p>Il se reconcentre sur la conversation qu'il a avec Esteban, Pierre et Carlos. Un groupe qui s'est improvisé de manière naturelle. Ils passent un bon moment ensemble, s'offrant une compagnie peut-être un peu inhabituelle mais agréable.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est vrai que ça date la karting, on devrait se relancer une course juste pour voir.</p><p>— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée !</p><p> </p><p>Il acquiesce avant de se saisir d'une coupe de champagne posée soigneusement sur la table et de commencer à la siroter. La boisson glisse dans son estomac facilement.</p><p> </p><p>— Mes idées ne sont jamais trop mauvaises.</p><p>— C'est ça, Carlos, vante-toi.</p><p> </p><p>Ils échangent un regard moqueur. L'ambiance est détendue. Il se sent bien, à l'aise. Peut-être un peu trop, parce qu'il n'entend pas Max se glisser derrière lui et ne le remarque que quand celui-ci lui commence à lui murmurer à l'oreille.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es vraiment sexy dans ce costume. S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde, je te laisserais me baiser si fort, ici et maintenant.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'étouffe en pleine gorgée de son verre. Il tousse un peu violemment à plusieurs reprises avant de se retourner, trop étonné.</p><p> </p><p>— M-Max ?</p><p> </p><p>C'est plutôt son rôle habituellement de faire du rentre-dedans sans vergogne. La surprise lui a valu de gâcher sa boisson.</p><p>Max hausse les sourcils et lui sourit d'un air presque innocent avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers la sortie. Il le fixe tout du long.</p><p> </p><p>— Daniel ? Daniel ça va ?</p><p> </p><p>Il déglutit, se retourner vers ses comparses qui le regardent avec inquiétude, avant de fixer un sourire désolé sur son visage.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais. Ouais, ça va. J'ai juste ... une urgence qui s'est présentée. On en reparle plus tard ?</p><p>— Euh, oui, enfin ...</p><p> </p><p>Il ne prête plus attention aux trois pilotes, tous très confus, et se contente de sortir de la salle à grandes enjambées, voulant à tout prix rattraper son petit-ami.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'avais imagine la scène à l'inverse mais c'est aussi très sympathique dans ce sens-là....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Pierre & Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Efficient</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Pierre est allongé le sol, sans bouger. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, en train de respirer lentement. Alex entre dans la pièce et hausse les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?</p><p> </p><p>Le français tourne son regard vers l'arrivant sans bouger davantage, juste pivotant légèrement le cou.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas.</p><p> </p><p>Ce à quoi il ne s'attend pas, c'est la question qui suit.</p><p> </p><p>— Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?</p><p> </p><p>Le regard du thaïlandais se vide alors qu'il se retrouve incapable d'argumenter avec ça, parce que c'est la fin d'après-midi et qu'il se promenait sans objectif.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas.</p><p> </p><p>Quand Daniil rentre dans la pièce quelques moments plus tard, il trouve Alex et Pierre gisant au sol, regardant le plafond.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?</p><p> </p><p>Les deux échangent un regard, bougeant à peine, avant de se rediriger vers lui. Il croise les bras.</p><p> </p><p>— On ne sait pas.</p><p>— Et depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous êtes là ?</p><p> </p><p>Aucune réponse ne s'ensuit. Un rire passe ses lèvres, est-ce que ces deux là sont vraiment sérieux ? Ils ne semblent pas décider à bouger, il semble qu'il va devoir les faire bouger. Il passe sa tête dans le couloir.</p><p> </p><p>— Max ! J'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide.</p><p> </p><p>Ledit arrive assez rapidement, un air inquisiteur sur le visage, avant de trouver deux larves gisant sur le sol et de soupirer.</p><p> </p><p>— Alex, conférence de presse dans cinq minutes. Pierre, Charles te cherche et ça a l'air plutôt urgent, tu ferais mieux de bouger tes fesses. C'est suffisant, Dany ?</p><p>— Parfait.</p><p> </p><p>Alex et Pierre se sont immédiatement relever et s'empresse de sortir de la pièce dans laquelle ils ont gâché tellement de temps.</p><p> </p><p>— Efficace.</p><p>— Oh, s'il te plaît, c'est mon deuxième prénom.</p><p>— C'est ça, c'est ça.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un peu de RedBull dynamics ... juste pour y revenir de temps à autres.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Charles/Pierre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chocolate</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Charles mange actuellement des chocolats. C'est des chocolats que lui a gracieusement offert Sebastian, ou Lewis, il ne sait pas lequel des deux, pour la fin de l'année. C'était très gentil, il n'a pas eu le cœur à les refuser.</p><p>Alors il les mange de bonne grâce. Et Pierre ne cesse de l'embrasser. Leurs baisers sont chauds et ont un goût ... de chocolat. Oui. Des baisers goûteux apparemment. Il est essoufflé.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de chocolat ?</p><p> </p><p>Le français prend un peu de recul, réfléchissant quelques instants, avant de secouer sa tête de gauche à droite.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça a meilleur goût comme ça.</p><p>— Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Les lèvres de Pierre sont de nouveau sur les siennes et bientôt il n'y a plus de chocolats mais le plus âgé ne semble pas s'en soucier puisqu'il continue encore et encore et encore. Sa tête tourne.</p><p> </p><p>— P-Pierre ... attends ...</p><p>— Mmh, oui ?</p><p>— Il n'y a plus de chocolats.</p><p> </p><p>Un sourire paresseux se dresse sur le visage de son compagnon qui passe ses mains sous le t-shirt de Charles.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est dommage.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Vraiment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>je suis de retour. Enfin, bref l'une de mes fics est très chronophage parce que je fais la traduction anglais-français et que j'ai découvert de nouveau projet. J'ai envie d'écrire davantage à propos de la série "not art but chaos" et notamment sur un ship jamais évoqué. Je reviendrais plus sur ce petit recueil normalement puisque j'ai plusieurs écrits en stock</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Daniel/Max + Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Party</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Max soupire avant de poser son ordinateur. Coincé à Monaco pour ses vacances, il a du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il sera seul pour les fêtes. Il a fini par perdre la notion du temps. </p><p> </p><p>— Max ...</p><p> </p><p>Il relève sa tête, trouve Daniel avec un grand sourire en face de lui. Comment est-ce qu'il est rentré chez lui ?</p><p> </p><p>— Devine quel jour on est ?</p><p> </p><p>Quel jour ? Il regarde la date affichée sur son écran toujours ouvert. Le 24 décembre. Il écarquille les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— ...Oh non.</p><p>— Oh si.</p><p> </p><p>Il plante son regard dans celui de l'australien, presque implorant, mais il est déjà trop tard.</p><p> </p><p>— JOYEUX NOËL !</p><p> </p><p>Il sursaute, pose une main sur sa poitrine, où il sent son cœur battre à pleine vitesse. Alex, Pierre, Lando, Charles et Carlos ont tous surgi dans son appartement.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment est-ce que vous êtes arrivés ici ?</p><p>— T'as oublié ? T'as donné les clés à Daniel.</p><p>— Relaxe, Max, on est là pour faire la fête.</p><p> </p><p>Il hausse les sourcils. Cette phrase de Pierre ne le rassure pas du tout. Cela lui fait peur plutôt. Il regarde les gens envahir son chez-lui. Fouiller dans ses placards, et il a du mal à trop être fâché. La sensation de solitude s'estompe peu à peu.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, Maxy, ce n'est pas si mal ?</p><p> </p><p>Daniel enroule un bras autour de sa taille et ce geste semble si naturel, on ne dirait pas qu'ils ne sortent ensemble que depuis peu. Ils ont toujours eu des codes en tant que couple, cela a pris tellement de temps pour qu'ils les décodent.</p><p> </p><p>— Je te croyais en Australie.</p><p>— Je ne pouvais pas partir en te sachant tout seul ici.</p><p> </p><p>La surprise teint ses traits.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as fait ça ... pour moi ?</p><p> </p><p>Le plus âgé hausse les épaules avant de se tourner légèrement vers le reste de leurs invités et de les désigner du menton.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils ont voulu faire ça pour toi.</p><p> </p><p>Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de verser des larmes, se sentant empli d'un trop-plein d'émotions. Il n'arrive pas à y croire; à croire qu'il se soit fait de véritables amis, des gens qui se soucient de lui.</p><p>Cette fois c'est les bras de Daniel qui l'entourent avec douceur, tendresse. Chaleur aussi. Un tel réconfort.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es aimé, Maxy, tu l'es vraiment. N'oublie pas ça.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>insecure Max ? Je ne dis pas non, jamais non. Mais qu'il soit réconforté en plus ? Encore moins de refus ... :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Daniil/Valtteri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Meeting</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>— Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ?</p><p> </p><p>Valtteri secoue la tête fermement, une tasse de thé à la main.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que si, je ne vais pas te laisser seul.</p><p> </p><p>Daniil sourit doucement, brosse la joue de son partenaire. Bientôt, il est minuit, et sa réunion commence. Il est tôt, quelque part sur le globe, ou encore pas trop tard. Mais ici, il est assez tard.</p><p>Le finnois attrape un oreiller et le dépose sur ses genoux avant de s'y allonger prestement. Il se décale pour faire un peu plus de place, la position ne le dérangeant pas. Au contraire, cette chaleur est un réconfort assez léger. Il n'est pas totalement seul.</p><p> </p><p>— Voilà, c'est ces arrangements-là dont on parlait.</p><p> </p><p>Il hoche la tête. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que son compagnon ne s'endorme, après la longue journée qu'il a eue. Il ne lui en veut pas. Vraiment pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Daniil, est-ce que c'est une personne sur tes genoux ?</p><p>— Ah, euh, oui.</p><p> </p><p>A part cette remarque, personne n'en dit rien alors il continue, passant sa main contre celle du plus âgé, dans un geste presque automatique, pour le calmer un petit peu.</p><p>La fin du meeting arrive finalement. Il sent ses jambes s'engourdir sous le poids de son compagnon et les bouge un peu. Ce dernier le sent puisqu'il se déplace également, poussant un petit grognement, avant de se tourner et que l'un de ses bras ne vienne malencontreusement rencontrer son visage. Il grimace.</p><p>Il entend le rire de Pierre qui ne s'est pas encore déconnecté, tonitruant, et il lui lance un regard noir.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonne nuit, apparemment, Dany !</p><p>— Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.</p><p> </p><p>Daniil ferme son ordinateur. Il le pose soigneusement sur la table basse avant de secouer son petit-ami avec douceur, évitant de trop le brusquer.</p><p> </p><p>— Mmmh ... mince, je me suis endormi ?</p><p>— Oui, il est temps d'aller se coucher, vraiment cette fois.</p><p>— Oh désolé ...</p><p>— Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu restes avec moi quand même.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois au lit, Valtteri hésite quelques instants et c'est finalement lui qui se rapproche du plus âgé pour se blottir contre lui. La soirée parfaite. La plus ordinaire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>j'aime écrire sur eux, c'est so nice ... surtout pour du fluff comme ça.</p><p>Et OOOOOOOOH Lando a fait un podium je suis tellement refaite (la déception quand Max a dû se retirer ...), peut-être que j'écrirais un petit truc sur son premier podium, du carlando c'est sûr, mais pas ce soir, pas trop le mood héhé</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Esteban/Lance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sergio et Lance entretiennent une discussion calme. De là où il est, Esteban peut en entendre quelques échos. Il préfère parler avec Daniel, et par extension avec Max, qui a du mal à lâcher l'australien aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas tellement dérangeant. Il laisse une oreille traîner sur la convo de son ancien coéquipier et de son ami, un peu impoli, jamais trop.</p><p> </p><p>— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux pilotes alors ?</p><p> </p><p>Hilarité générale avant que le canadien ne tousse pour ne reprendre un peu de sérieux et réponde.</p><p> </p><p>— Je veux piloter ça.</p><p> </p><p>Lance le désigne lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et la tartine qu'il était en train de déguster ne semble pas apprécier cette surprise non plus puisqu'il s'étouffe avec. Il tousse violemment et accepte sans grand mal le verre d'eau que Daniel lui offre.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?</p><p> </p><p>Il ne répond pas avant de se retourner vers les deux qui viennent juste d'avoir cette discussion. Sergio lui fait un petit salut de la main.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça t'évitera d'écouter les conversations. Privées.</p><p> </p><p>Esteban le foudroie du regard et se rapproche d'eux rapidement, avant de se planter devant Lance.</p><p> </p><p>— Toi, moi, dehors. Vite.</p><p> </p><p>Son ton est froid, non négociable.</p><p>Le canadien déglutit et finit par le suivre. Une fois à l'extérieur, il pousse un profond soupir.</p><p> </p><p>— Lance, tu ... pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? On ne peut pas être discrets si tu sors ce genre de phrases.</p><p>— Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être discret !</p><p> </p><p>Il hausse les sourcils, surpris par le soudain éclat de son compagnon. C'est ce qu'ils avaient convenu pourtant, comme ils sont des pilotes de formule un ...</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p>— Je n'en peux plus de te voir tout sourire avec tout le monde dans le paddock ! Trop conciliant ...</p><p>— Donc, tu es jaloux ?</p><p> </p><p>Lance fait la moue.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh. Je me suis attendu à beaucoup de choses de ta part, pas de la jalousie.</p><p> </p><p>Esteban s'avance et pose ses lèvres sur celles du garçon qui lui fait face. Celui ci agrippe sa taille fermement, peu partageur.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu sais très bien que je suis à toi, tout à toi.</p><p>— J'ai juste ... peur de te perdre.</p><p> </p><p>Ils restent collés l'un contre l'autre, dansant légèrement à la musique qui se dégage de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Son visage posé au creux du cou de son petit-ami.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne me perdras pas, jamais.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>juste un peu d'eux, parce qu'on n'en a jamais assez, je trouve. J'aime instauré un peu de jalousie, hihi...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Nico/Kevin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Splendid</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Nico ne déteste pas les autres pilotes et eux non plus. Respect au minimum, il essaie de faire en sorte de bien s'entendre avec eux. Avoir été coéquipier de Daniel, ça a voulu dire gérer la moitié du paddock qui était attiré par ce dernier comme par un aimant.</p><p>Cette petite soirée qu'a donc convenu l'australien l'a vu naturellement être invité. Et être entraîné dans un jeu d'action vérité, un peu bidon.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que tu as déjà regretté d'être pilote de f1, Nico ?</p><p> </p><p>Il réfléchit un instant, baissant la tête. La question de Max est sans animosité aucun mais c'est toujours un peu délicat.</p><p> </p><p>— ...je pourrais dire oui mais je vais dire non. Je vais dire qu'après tout c'est le sport que j'ai choisi et que j'ai quand même vécu de belles choses. Piloter, en soi, est une aventure, avec ses bons et ses mauvais moments. Alors non.</p><p> </p><p>Un petit silence envahit la salle à la suite de cette phrase. Son ressenti exposé de la façon la plus calme. Charles intervient :</p><p> </p><p>— A toi de tourner la bouteille ?</p><p>— D'accord.</p><p> </p><p>Un cercle, puis deux ... pour s'arrêter finalement sur Kevin.</p><p> </p><p>— Action ou vérité ?</p><p> </p><p>Le danois est tout juste à sa droite, assez proche. Il a du mal à le regarder dans les yeux parce que, il n'a jamais cessé ... d'être amoureux de lui. Et c'est bête, surtout quand rien n'est dit sur la vie amoureuse de l'autre homme. Vraiment rien, silence radio.</p><p> </p><p>— Vérité.</p><p>— Est-ce que tu as déjà eu ... un ou une petit/petite-ami(e) ? De manière sérieuse ?</p><p>— Non.</p><p> </p><p>La surprise peint ses traits mais il ne se freine pas. C'est l'un de ses soucis, parler sans trop réfléchir.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment c'est possible ?</p><p> </p><p>Kevin hausse simplement les épaules en entendant cette question.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais demandé à personne, on ne m'a jamais demandé.</p><p>— Mais tu es magnifique.</p><p> </p><p>C'est un murmure. Seules les personnes les plus proches de lui peuvent l'entendre et probablement pas entièrement. Son interlocuteur fronce les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p>— Quoi ?!</p><p> </p><p>Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue, regrettant son élan. Un peu de honte. Son visage se ferme, il se relève, marmonne une excuse, une vague excuse, n'importe laquelle, avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce.</p><p>L'air frais glisse sur sa peau. Il fait nuit. Il n'a pas pris de veste.</p><p> </p><p>— Nico ? Attends-moi !</p><p> </p><p>Kevin lui a couru après. Pardon, quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ... tu fais là ?</p><p>— Tu penses vraiment que je suis magnifique ?</p><p> </p><p>Et dans le soir, les lueurs des néons tardifs se reflètent dans ses magnifiques yeux, créant un océan de teintes bleues, ses cheveux blonds, un peu en désordre, brillent presque sous la lumière artificielle.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui. Tu l'es.</p><p> </p><p>Un murmure, encore. Le danois se rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face. L'un devant l'autre. Respirations presque trop bruyantes dans le calme qui règnent. Et dans le regard de celui qui lui fait face, il sait, il sait que lui aussi le voit d'une manière différente des autres, spéciale.</p><p> </p><p>— Toi aussi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>je pense que je vais probablement m'arrêter à 100 parties, j'aime bien ce nombre :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Lewis/Sebastian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>shy proposal</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lewis observe Sebastian dormir. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, s'émerveillant presque devant la douceur. Son amant est vraiment beau. Ses paupières fermées cachent de magnifiques iris bleus, il a des cils blonds qui descendent sur ses pommettes.</p><p>Il a cette manière de rire et de s'exprimer, jamais trop fort, juste assez pour que l'on puisse l'entendre. Il fait tout pour rendre Lewis heureux et c'est probablement tout ce qui compte pour lui.</p><p>Parce que toutes les tentatives, réussies ou même ratées, lui ont toujours fait plaisir. Encore aujourd'hui, à la balance de leurs avenirs, bouffés par une incertitude qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Alors que des cernes ont pris place sous les yeux de son compagnon, des cernes de fatigue, de questions qu'il n'a jamais posées, d'une décision qui lui pesait autant qu'elle le délivrait.</p><p>Il s'y est attendu. Il n'a rien dit, s'est contenté de rester aux côtés de son allemand, des jours et des jours et des jours.</p><p>Il le regarde dormir avec tendresse, regarde sa poitrine se soulever et redescendre, son air apaisé, l'expression tranquille et il sait. Il sait que c'est avec lui qu'il veut se marier, avec lui qu'il veut passer le reste de sa vie.</p><p>Il a du mal avec les mots, il a du mal à dire ce qu'il veut aux gens qu'il aime. Alors il sort la bague de son étui et la glisse au doigt de son amour.</p><p>Puis il se lève et file dans la cuisine. Un café préparé plus tard, Sebastian se lève et rejoint le salon.</p><p> </p><p>— Les annonces ont été postées.</p><p>— Oh, ils ont fait vite.</p><p> </p><p>Il acquiesce avant de lui tendre une tasse que son partenaire accepte avec un petit sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais prendre ma douche, Liebe.</p><p> </p><p>Il hoche la tête et commence à faire la vaisselle sans se presser. Le plus jeune embrasse sa joue rapidement avant de se diriger vers leur salle de bain. Il fredonne doucement, essuyant les tasses et les assiettes avant de les ranger dans le placard.</p><p>Il décide au final de partir pour faire une salade de fruits et en sort plusieurs. Mangue, ananas, litchi, pomme, banane ... il commence à les couper et se fige quand il entend une exclamation de surprise.</p><p> </p><p>— Seb ? Ça va ?</p><p> </p><p>Le dénommé débarque en furie dans le salon, en caleçon, et vient vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le baiser est intense, il lâche son couteau pour éviter de commettre un accident.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon sang, tu es fou, Lew, tu es vraiment fou. J'accepte de t'épouser, bien sûr.</p><p>— Oh ... Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Il a presque oublié ce qu'il avait fait, embarqué dans une sorte de routine matinale, une vie domestique dont il ne se lasse pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne pensais pas pouvoir te le dire en face. Du coup, j'ai préféré ... faire ça.</p><p>— Tu es incroyable.</p><p> </p><p>Une vive lueur est visible dans ses yeux azur, de la joie, de l'amour aussi. Et ça fait du bien de le voir aussi pétillant après des moments durs. Vifs. Longs.</p><p> </p><p>— Je t'aime, Seb. Beaucoup.</p><p>— Je sais. Merci d'être là pour moi. Merci pour tout.</p><p> </p><p>La lumière dans son regard qui ne s'est jamais éteinte, la lumière qu'il veut garder allumée toute sa vie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'avais fini par glisser un peu d'actualités dans cet écrit au moment où je l'ai écrit mais je reste sur une ligne ... j'aime ce ship 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Charles/Pierre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>rendez-vous</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Ils ont toujours eu une très bonne communication. C'est un fait. Parfois ils n'ont pas même eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Et ça les a toujours amusés de voir combien ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, comment ils pouvaient avoir les mêmes idées.</p><p>Et Charles a toujours eu un béguin stupide pour Pierre.</p><p>Il y a quelque chose dans sa gestuelle, sa façon de parler et de se déplacer. Sa façon de lui sourire. Dont ses jolis yeux bleus brillent quand il est avec lui.</p><p>Ouais, un béguin qui en découle de plusieurs longues années d'amitié.</p><p>Ces derniers temps, ils se sont essayés à de nouvelles pratiques. Compléter les fins de phrase de l'autre, voir s'ils étaient toujours connectés.</p><p> </p><p>— Je veux dire, c'est quand même dingue !</p><p> </p><p>Ils sont à la bibliothèque et Pierre est penché sur une composition de plus de dix pages. L'air désespéré.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p>— On complète chacun les-</p><p>— Devoirs de vacances de l'autre.</p><p> </p><p>Le plus âgé lui fourre ses papiers sous le nez, avant de récupérer son sac à la vitesse de l'éclair.</p><p> </p><p>— Amuse-toi bien.</p><p> </p><p>Il reste figé quelque instants. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qui vient de se passer sous ses yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Attends ...</p><p> </p><p>Il baisse la tête pour trouver le paquet de copies et soupire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'autre pourrait oser faire ça. Il feuillette les pages, des mots et des mots entassés tout du long, jusqu'à arriver à un petit post-it bleu sur la cinquième feuille.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>C'était une blague.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Il tourne la page. Un autre.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Vraiment, Charles.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Encore un.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Ne sois pas fâché contre moi.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Un petit smiley griffonné en bas le fait sourire. Huitième page.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>J'étais trop timide.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Neuvième page.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>J'espérais qu'on soit connectés une fois de plus.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Il respire un bon coup et passe à la dernière page.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>J'aimerais beaucoup avoir un rendez-vous avec toi ? voilà la raison pour laquelle je suis parti en courant</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Il serre le tas de copies contre son cœur, se sentant comme un adolescent. Il est juste tellement heureux. Il récupère ses affaires et son sac et se précipite vers la sortie.</p><p>Pierre n'est plus visible, il a dû tracer son chemin mais ça ne le dérange pas. Il se saisit de son téléphone.</p><p> </p><p>— <em>Charlie ? Tu-</em></p><p>— Non je n'ai pas aimé que tu me laisses en plan comme ça mais ...</p><p> </p><p>Il ferme les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— J'aimerais aussi beaucoup avoir un rendez-vous avec toi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>juste un petit truc, un petit écrit, parce que j’aime ce ship :’)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Esteban/Lance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance dort tranquillement. Dans cette maison cosy, au bord d'un lac, qu'il est plutôt content d'avoir réservé. Une sieste en pleine après-midi, sur le lit-double qu'il partage avec Esteban en ces vacances, éclairé par la lumière qui s'échappe de la baie-vitrée.</p><p>Il est à demi-conscient. Une porte claque dans le fond, Esteban qui rentre enfin de sa promenade.</p><p> </p><p>— Lance !</p><p> </p><p>Ce cri lui fait ouvrir les yeux brusquement. Il n'apprécie pas particulièrement être dérangé, même par son petit-ami. Il se sent de mauvaise humeur.</p><p> </p><p>— Quooooi ?</p><p>— J'ai attrapé un oiseau !</p><p> </p><p>Il entend vaguement des bruits étouffés, des gazouillements d'un oiseau. Il secoue la tête, encore endormi, pas vraiment conscient.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est bien ...</p><p> </p><p>Il rabat la couverture sur lui. S'enfonce un peu plus dans le matelas. Ses yeux se ferment de nouveau, il retrouve la paix qu'il avait atteinte quelques instants plus tôt. Il se détend. Son français a besoin d'aller prendre l'air pour compenser ses heures de sommeil, lui il a besoin de dormir de nouveau. Ce qu'ils ont fait la nuit dernière ...</p><p> </p><p>Attend.</p><p>Il se redresse soudainement. Son esprit tourne et tourne. Mais à la fin, il sait qu'il a bien entendu ce qu'il a entendu.</p><p> </p><p>— Attends quoi ?! Remets-le à sa place !</p><p> </p><p>Il se lève, jettant la couverture sur le lit au passage et courant jusqu'au salon. Il est en torse nu, en boxer et se fige dans l'encadrement de la porte.</p><p>Esteban a aménagé un petit nid autour de l'oiseau et a sorti bandages et nourritures autour de lui. Son expression est pleine d'inquiétude. Si attentionnée.</p><p> </p><p>— Il s'est cassé la patte je pense. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, il n'arrivait plus à voler.</p><p>— Oh. Oh ...</p><p> </p><p>Lance s'agenouille, fourrant son visage dans ses mains. Ses joues chauffent à une vitesse. Il croit pouvoir mourir devant cette vision. Si adorable.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça va ? Mon amour ?</p><p>— Tu es ... tu es trop mignon.</p><p>— Quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>Il se relève et embrasse son compagnon profondément. Avec force. Il le serre contre lui, le garde précieusement dans ses bras. Il l'aime, bon dieu.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a un vétérinaire pas loin, on peut l'emmener.</p><p>— Oh, d'accord.</p><p> </p><p>Esteban ne questionne pas davantage son attitude et reste dans la même position, semblant trop content de cette embrassade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Alex/George</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Clone</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>— <strong>Alex, Alex, s'il te plaît !</strong></p><p>— <em>Alex, tire-lui dessus, c'est lui l'imposteur !</em></p><p> </p><p>George grimace. Il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Alex tient une arme à feu dans les mains. Il fait face à son meilleur ami qui peut potentiellement le tuer pour une erreur !</p><p> </p><p>De toutes les formes qui auraient pu être prises, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit son clone maléfique qui apparaisse et honnêtement il n'en est pas ravi du tout. Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour convaincre le plus âgé.</p><p> </p><p>— Stop, arrêtez de bouger. Tous les deux. Arrêtez ou je vous tire dessus.</p><p> </p><p>Il déglutit. Il ne devrait pas être autant allumé par le fait que son camarade use d'autorité sur lui mais ça lui va bien. Pour une fois.</p><p> </p><p>— Ma date d'anniversaire.</p><p> </p><p>Il ouvre grand les yeux. Tout mais pas ça. Il a une terrible mémoire, au point où il n'est pas sûr de se souvenir de choses basiques, d'autant plus sous l'effet du stress. Si tout va dans cette direction, il est cuit.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>23 ... 23 mars ... 1996</strong> / <em>23 mars 1996.</em></p><p> </p><p>Son hésitation est évidente et il envoie un regard choqué à son double. Comment ça il n'a pas de problème de mémoire ? C'est une très mauvaise imitation alors !</p><p> </p><p>— Le nom du parc où on avait l'habitude de se retrouver, avant de changer de ville.</p><p>— <em>Le Roselyn Park si je me souviens bien.</em></p><p>— <strong>Oh, allez ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais retenu le nom de ce parc !</strong></p><p>— Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Le ton est sec, claquant, intense. George obéit immédiatement, avant de ravaler un gémissement. Il veut tellement retenir ce comportement pour plus tard. Enfin, s'il s'en sort vivant, parce que c'est mal parti.</p><p> </p><p>— Je t'en ai voulu pour une raison à notre entrée à l'université, laquelle ?</p><p>— <em>C'est évident, non ? Je ne suis pas passé chez toi, comme à mon habitude, tu ne t'es pas réveillé et tu es arrivé en retard de plus d'une heure et demie à ton cours.</em></p><p> </p><p>Le faux-George fait un sourire enjôleur. Il grogne.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Ça n'est même pas arrivé !</strong></p><p> </p><p>Alex lui lance un regard noir.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Tu m'en as vraiment voulu pour ça ?</strong></p><p> </p><p>Le thaïlandais lève les yeux au ciel, marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible avant de tirer sur le clone, pile entre les deux yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais, bon alors ... heureux que tu aies fait le bon choix. Et pour revenir à cette histoire, tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne te chercher, que je te stressais !</p><p>— Tu ne sais vraiment pas lire entre les lignes, pas vrai.</p><p> </p><p>Il se rapproche de son meilleur ami, maintenant que le malentendu a au moins été éclairci. Il se sent soulagé.</p><p> </p><p>— Au fait, c'était une copie terrible. Aucun moyen que tu aies pu te souvenir de tout ça sans aide.</p><p>— Alors tu le savais ? J'avais peur pour ma vie moi !</p><p>— Je ne ferais pas l'erreur de te tirer dessus, George. Jamais. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça.</p><p> </p><p>Il se jette sur Alex pour le serrer dans ses bras. Respirer son odeur, se sentir vivant. Il n'y pense jamais trop mais il aurait pu mourir. Ce n'est jamais sans danger.</p><p> </p><p>— J'étais prêt à beaucoup de choses pour m'innocenter, tu sais.</p><p>— Développe ?</p><p>— Jouer la carte de ma personnalité. Te montrer qui était le vrai moi. Et si ça ne marchait pas, te déclarer tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi.</p><p>— J'aurais pu te tuer si tu avais fait ça.</p><p>— Pourquoi ?</p><p>— Parce que je ne t'aurais pas cru.</p><p> </p><p>George recule légèrement pour plonger son regard dans celui qui lui fait face. Il hésite un instant avant de venir embrasser son meilleur ami. Ils se glissent tous les deux dans le baiser avec une certaine aisance.</p><p> </p><p>Quand il se recule du baiser, un soupir passe ses lèvres, et il garde son front appuyé contre celui d'Alex.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est une bonne chose que tu aies pu me reconnaître avant alors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un total kiff, un peu n’importe quoi, petit univers improvisé........ avec un pairing que je n’exploite pas assez 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Lando/Carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Frustrated</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lando entre dans le salon en sifflotant, son téléphone à la main. Il croit connaître par cœur l'appartement acquis récemment avec Carlos et fait l'affre de sa confiance. Il se cogne contre la table basse et laisse tomber son cellulaire.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, fuck me !</p><p> </p><p>Il le ramasse pour trouver Carlos le regardant avec un petit sourire en coin. Il hausse les sourcils, se sent soudainement en danger.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'était pas une invitation.</p><p> </p><p>Mais l'espagnol se lève du canapé pour se rapprocher de lui lentement, tel un prédateur et il déglutit.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérieusement, Carlos, laisse-moi tranquille.</p><p> </p><p>Le plus âgé lui fait face, toujours ce même sourire tentateur sur les lèvres, un léger fredonnement bas s'échappant de sa bouche. Il a du mal à résister à son petit-ami mais honnêtement, il a ce shooting photo avec Daniel demain et ne veut avoir aucune marque compromettante.</p><p>Il se sent rougir un peu trop fort. Il suppose qu'un peu, ne peut pas faire de mal. Il sent ses principe passer par la fenêtre alors que Carlos pose une main sous son menton et se penche à son oreille.</p><p> </p><p>— Je pense qu'on devrait commander chinois pour le dîner.</p><p> </p><p>La douche froide.</p><p>La surprise le cloue sur place alors que son espagnol regagne tranquillement le canapé. Il met quelques instants avant de réaliser. Sa frustration le frappe durement. Il laisse échapper un gémissement impuissant.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh pour l'amour de-</p><p> </p><p>Lando attrape un oreiller du canapé et frappe Carlos à plusieurs reprises. Sans s'arrêter.</p><p> </p><p>— Attends, arrête, arrête, Lanno, s'il te plaît !</p><p> </p><p>Il repose l'oreiller, essoufflé, et Carlos l'attire sur ses genoux. La position le fait rougir légèrement, leur proximité à laquelle il est habitué le met un peu trop à l'aise et s'en rendre compte l'embarrasse.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé, corazón, désolé, c'était trop tentant.</p><p>— Frustrant surtout, frustrant.</p><p>— Oh ?</p><p> </p><p>La main de l'espagnol passe sous son t-shirt et il sent des doigts effleurer sa hanche avant de remonter plus haut.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que c'est quelque chose comme ça que tu attendais ?</p><p> </p><p>Il a un halètement quand son petit-ami commence à taquiner l'un de ses tétons. Trop connaisseur. Carlos mord son lobe d'oreille et il supporte les caresses un divertissement bien venu.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne blaguais pas sur le choix du menu de ce soir.</p><p>— Oh tais-toi !</p><p> </p><p>Il se penche pour embrasser violemment son compagnon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>j'aime écrire la tentation entre ces deux et comme ce soir, je ne peux vous offrir de réels contenus, j'ai décidé de poster ici ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>